Team Sonic
by The white dragon rider
Summary: What happens when Team Sonic from Sonic Heroes meets Team Satomi? High speed tag team action! Please Reveiw! Not suggested for someone who isn't familer with the sonic series.
1. Tails' New Invention

**Team Sonic **

**By The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! We clear? Good P.S Please don't sue me**

Note: This is an idea I thought up a little while ago, a Sonic the Hedgehog and IGPX crossover I thought it would be awesome since they are so much alike

Sonic/Takashi: calm, mellow, cool, not bothered by anything but fierce in battle and really pisses off Knuckles and Liz by leaving them behind

Tails/Amy: Nice, friendly, stays out of fights, stops fights between the group, child geniuses, and always sides with Sonic/Takashi

Knuckles/Liz: Hotheaded, short temper, always starting fights, always the one to have something bad happen to them, fights with Sonic/Takashi, and are into martial arts

See what I mean I just really wanted to see them meet so here we go

This story takes place after Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 1: Tails New Invention**

**Mystic Ruins**

It was another peaceful day in Mystic Ruins

A certain blue blur was busy tearing though the countryside at high speeds

Sonic was busy getting in some much needed joy running after helping to save the world from Black Doom

He honestly wasn't the one who saved the world that was Shadow

But he was fine with that, at least now he knew someone else could save the world while he took a well deserved vacation

Sonic had been wanting to take a run in Station Square but a certain crazy pink haired hedgehog who had gotten a lot faster lately had stopped any hopes of that

Amy was getting a lot more persistent and clever

She had gotten Cream and Rouge to help her after Sonic got Tails and Knuckles to help him and they had started a new game

Chase the boyfriend

And if Sonic lost he had to get married

So he ran as though he had save the world again whenever Amy was around

Thankfully the girls where nowhere in sight so Sonic was enjoying his quiet peaceful day

He was moving through open fields and forests at amazing speed but still retained full control even when he ran backwards to keep the sun out of his eyes

He was tearing through mystic ruins and saw a huge island floating in the sky off in the distance

It was Angel Island a floating island that was one of the strangest places in all of Mystic Ruins and that was saying a lot

He decided to run to the floating island since it was where the Chaos Emeralds were kept and where a lot of nice running areas were

He had actually set up a ramp near the Emerald Shrine was so he could get serious air by flying right off the island

And the thought of that was more than enough reason for the speed demon to go to the island

He tore off at high speeds to get to the island

**Angel Island**

In less than 2 minutes he had arrived at the Angel Island gate that connected the island to the cliff that was nearby

"I hope Knuckles fixed this thing up right this time" said Sonic remembering how the first bridge Knuckles had put up was weak and fell apart when Sonic ran on it at high speed

Sonic tore across the bridge

It held….amazingly

Sonic decided to laps around the edge of the island before hitting the ramp so he could build up speed

He quickly ran around the edge of the island, everything being a blur as he ran past

He was running past the Emerald Shrine and was about to hit the ramp he had set up when suddenly he heard someone call out for him

"Sonic get back here!" he heard someone say behind him

He turned around and ran straight back to where the voice had come from

Emerald Shrine

That meant only one thing

**Emerald Shrine**

Sonic ran to the Shrine and saw that it was Knuckles who had called him

"What's up?" asked Sonic casually to his older, more violent friend

Knuckles stood on top of Emerald Shrine that was looking a lot nicer than before

Since Knuckles had a lot of free time he had decided to clean and fix up the shrine

All their friends had helped

Tails had designed it and oversaw its reconstruction

Knuckles, Vector, and Big had done all the heavy lifting with the stone blocks

Sonic and Espio had gathered all the Emeralds

And Amy, Cream, and Charmy had planted a flower garden around it

Team Dark was well… They just didn't care

Now the Shrine that had once been just ruins was now completely rebuilt

The Shrine was a temple of rock that housed the giant green Master Emerald with running fountains on the side, a flower garden, and was surrounded by seven pillars that had the Chaos Emeralds perched on top of them

In all it was one of the nicest places in all of Mystic Ruins

Knuckles jumped down off the roof of the shrine and walked over to Sonic

"Tails needs us at his workshop says he has a new invention he wants to try out" said Knuckles

"Wonder if this one will set your butt on fire too" said Sonic with a small laugh

He was referring to a prototype of the maximum heat glove that gave knuckles his fire attacks

The prototypes were too sensitive and kind of exploded in flames when Knuckles accidentally sat on them

"Ha Ha very funny" Knuckles said sarcastically

They both knew that sometimes Tails inventions backfired horribly

But when they worked like the light shoes they where invaluable

"How bad can this one be?" asked Sonic

"He wants all 7 chaos emeralds" said Knuckles

The Chaos Emeralds were 7 jewels of various colors that had unbelievable powers; they could stop time, teleport, and if all seven were used they could cause a miracle

That did not make Sonic feel safe at all

"Ohhh boy, this is ether going to be really cool or really bad, but ether way we're going to have a blast" said Sonic

"Hopefully not literally" said Knuckles

"Come on lets go I'll race you" said Sonic taking off from Emerald Shrine leaving Knuckles with the Chaos Emeralds

"Hold on, hey! Get back here and help me!" said Knuckles

But he was just talking to the dust cloud Sonic had left behind

"Idiot! I'm going to kill him when I catch up" he said as he swinging a bag containing the Emeralds over his shoulder and starting to run after Sonic.

**Tails' Workshop**

At Tails' work shop tails was waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to arrive so he could try out his new invention

A teleportation machine!

With it the could use chaos control and get to anywhere Eggman might be causing trouble faster that even Sonic could get there

He had installed the device into the Tornado 3

A larger more powerful version of the Tornado 2, it could hold more people and even go nearly as fast as Sonic while transformed thanks to hover engines he had based off Omegas' and Shadows' hover engines and shoes

Also he was working on a way to transform it into a large fighting robot but all his ideas so far didn't work or resulted in him nearly getting his fur burned off

As he waited he checked his calculations on his computer and hoped that they where all right

He didn't want another incident; Knuckles had nearly killed him for the maximum heat glove accident

He was so focused on his work he didn't notice Sonic come into his workshop

"What's up Tails?" said Sonic loudly behind the busy fox

Tails nearly fell out of his seat he was so surprised by Sonic

"Oh it's you Sonic, I wish you wouldn't do that" said Tails getting back his balance

"Sorry buddy what are you working on now?" said Sonic looking at the Tornado 3

"I'm working on a way to use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport the Tornado 3 anywhere in the world" explained Tails

"Why not just use regular chaos control?" asked Sonic

"Because you and Shadow are the only ones that can use chaos control leaving me and Tails behind" said Knuckles as he walked into the shop with the Chaos Emeralds

"And next time you leave me behind like that I will tie you up and give you to Amy" threatened Knuckles

"Sorry about that" said Sonic REALLY hoping he was bluffing

Tails took the emeralds out of the bag and inserted them into slots on the Tornado 3

Tails jumped into the cockpit as the plane powered up and took the controls

"Alright guys get in so we can test it out" said Tails prepping the plane and checking its systems

Sonic and Knuckles sweat dropped at the same time

"Maybe we should stay here" they said nervously

Just then they heard someone at the door

"Oh Sonic my darling are you in there?" came Amy's voice

Sonic went pale

"I know you and Tails and Knuckles are there! Come outside you guys were suppose to take us shopping!" Amy screamed through the door

"Come out Knucklehead! You're not getting out of this one" said Rouge

Before Tails could stop looking at the door Sonic and Knuckles where it the seats behind him

"Let's go…. NOW!" both of them yelled at Tails

They both knew what going shopping with the girls meant

A wasted afternoon in the mall and huge credit card bills

Plus Amy kept trying to get Sonic to buy a tuxedo in the wedding supply store

Tails opened the hanger door and taxied onto the runway he had built into his cliffside workshop

All of them could see the girls waiting by the door

Amy, Cream, and Rouge saw Tails' plane go onto the runway

"Hey where are you going!" asked Amy

"Sorry Amy, I guess we'll have to go shopping another time" said Sonic half heartedly

"I'm really sorry Cream, maybe we can go to the Chao Gardens when we get back" said Tails sorry to disappoint the cute rabbit

"Promise Tails?" asked Cream

"I promise Cream" said Tails with a smile

"Ok see you when you get back" said Cream cheerily waving

"**Don't call me knucklehead!**" Knuckles screamed out of the plane at Rouge

Before she could say a word Tails had begun heading down the runway

They were cursing at a good speed when suddenly they heard something scream behind them

All three looked to see something horrible chasing the plane

Amy was running after the plane, swinging her hammer, and screaming like a madwoman

"**SONIC GET BACK HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

All three of them screamed

"Tails gun it!" said Sonic looking back at Amy

They sped up

Amy was closing fast and swinging her hammer on the ground taking chunks of concrete out of the runway

"She's gaining on us!" screamed Knuckles in horror

They raced madly down the runway Sonic and Knuckles screaming all the way

Just as she was going to catch up the plane took off leaving her on the runway

"That was close" said Sonic relived

"Sonic maybe you should actually pay attention to her then maybe she'll calm down a bit" suggested Knuckles

"Huh? You say something?" said Sonic clearly not paying attention to Knuckles

"Never mind you don't even pay attention to me" said Knuckles

"Alright guys! Here we go!" said Tails activating the system

The entire plane glowed brightly for a second

Then in a flash of light they were gone

**IGPX World **

Meanwhile in another world a teenage IG-1 pilot named Takashi was having a very bad day

A VERY bad day

He was the forward for Team Satomi a newcomer to the IG-1 that a lot of people thought weren't going to do well

At least that's what a lot of sponsors thought anyway

His teammates where a younger girl with light brown colored hair named Amy Stapleton who always had her white cat Luca by her side

Amy was sweet, kind, not aggressive, friendly, a little shy, and very smart

The other one was an older red haired girl with darker skin named Liz Ricardo

Liz was very moody, fierce, determined, strong, brave, she was sometimes very serious, and had a bad temper

Right now Liz was PISSED

"I CAN"T BELIVE YOU DID THAT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed right in his face, her fury making her face slightly red

Takashi had been training with Liz and Amy in the simulators earlier to get ready for their upcoming race

He was getting bored since he had to keep formation with Liz and Amy who weren't going fast enough for him

Eventually he decided he'd leave them behind to get more speed

He had run ahead, leaving Liz and Amy far behind him

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Liz yelled at him as he sped off down the track at high speed

But he didn't listen to her so he went ahead at full speed

He was fine until he had hit curve too hard and lost control of his mech

He fell backward into Liz and Amy who were trying to catch up to him and in a million to one scenario they all ended up flying off the track and into open air

The system shut down and the system rated their performance as "Dead"

Liz was giving him hell for it

She was yelling at Takashi for so long it was beginning to sound like she was not saying words anymore just screaming

Amy tried to come and save poor Takashi who was backed against a wall in the living room at the garage being yelled at by Liz so much she had no idea what she was saying

"Come on Liz it was only an accident on the training simulator" she said trying to calm

Liz down

Unfortunately it wasn't working

"He screwed up big time it may have been an accident then but what happens if that happens again on the track! you want to die because of his stupid mistakes!" Liz said now yelling at Amy

Amy backed away from Liz into a wall tightening her grip on her cat Luca

"Enough!" all three turned to look at Satomi who had just came into the room and who looked very angry as well

"You two leave I need to talk to him alone" she said pointing at Liz and Amy

Liz and Amy left knew this wasn't going to be good for Takashi who was now resting on a couch

He was looking out the window at the orange sunset outside and the city skyline just whishing this would be over soon

"What where you thinking Takashi!" said Satomi at the top of her lungs

She was almost as scary as Liz when mad but at least she couldn't slam him into the ground with one move

"That kind of behavior is what cost you the match against Velshtein" she knew this would get his attention he hated being reminded of that

He stopped looking outside the window

"I won't let that happen again!" he said turning to her

"Then get your act together or else it will happen again, running ahead of the rest of the team will not help the team win any races!" Satomi said forcefully

"Ok I'll try not to do it again" said Takashi in defeat

"Good make sure of it" said Satomi

"That last thing I need is our own pilots taking out the entire team" she continued

"Don't worry next match the only way I'm going ahead is if Liz tells me to and that'll never happen" said Takashi jokingly

"Glad to hear it" said Miss Satomi slightly satisfied with the answer

She then walked over to the door

When the door opened to let her out the rest of Team Satomi was standing there clearly listening in on the conversation

They all stood there with an embarrassed look on their faces before running off to get back to work before Satomi killed them

Takashi sat back down on the couch again breathed a sigh of relief

"That was close" he said

He then turned and stared out the window he had been looking through earlier

As he stared off into space he was thinking about what to do the next time he saw Liz

As Takashi stared into the orange sunset sky he saw something odd

A bright flash appeared in the sky

When it was gone he saw that it was only a plane

"Weird" said Takashi mostly disinterested

He then walked out of the room to get ready to head home

**End Chapter**


	2. Technical Difficulties and Preparations

**Team Sonic **

**By the white Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! We clear? Good P.S Please don't sue me **

**Warning**: I support Takashi/Amy even though the series is definitely hinting Takashi/Liz so I may have some Takashi/Amy in this story.

**Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties and Preparations **

**Airspace above the City**

The Tornado 3 appeared in a bright flash of light over the city

"Alright according to my calculations we should be over Westopolis" said Tails looking at the screen checking some readings

Sonic looked down to what he was pretty sure was not Westopolis which was still in ruins from the black arms

Shadow's battle with Black Doom as Hyper Shadow left the city ruined with a huge crater in the middle of the city and fallen buildings scattered everywhere for miles

"Um Tails?" said Sonic to get Tails' attention

"Yeah Sonic?" said Tails looking at his computer

"Westopolis is still in ruins from Black Doom…. right?" asked Sonic in the seat behind Tails looking out the window

"Yes of course" said Tails

"Why do you ask?" asked Tails not understanding how Sonic could forget a city he helped save

"Well Tails look down" said Sonic

"What?" said Tails as he finally looked out the plane's window

He saw the bustling city with people going about their business and cars flooding the roads in evening rush hour traffic all bathed in the golden light from the sunset

Not exactly what Westopolis looked like right now

"I don't think we're in Westopolis any more" said Knuckles leaning back in his seat behind Sonic hardly amazed something went amazingly wrong

"I'll scan the area against reference maps and try to figure out where we are" said Tails thinking they ended up in Station Square or Metal City or something

He began rapidly pushing buttons on a screen in front of him

"This involves time travel doesn't it?" guessed Sonic

"Ten bucks says we're on another world or dimension or something like that" said Knuckles

"You're on" said Sonic

Both waited for Tails to say the verdict

"All these maps aren't a match, the geological features too!" said Tails franticly

"That means…What?" asked Sonic

"If we traveled through time the land would still be the same" said Tails

I think we're on another planet!" said Tails still franticly typing away at the screen

Sonic silently passed Knuckles ten bucks which he pocketed with a grin on his face

**A few Hours Later**

After flying around for a few hours trying to figure out what happened Sonic and Knuckles where getting bored being cooped up in the plane even if it was pretty comfortable in the Tornado 3

"So Tails how's it coming?" asked Sonic after about four hours of him flying in circles while trying to figure out what happened

"I'm still not sure Sonic" said Tails depressed

"I can't even figure out where we are; I can't believe I messed up this badly" said Tails thinking he was a failure

"Come on Tails don't beat yourself up, you'll get it right eventually" said Sonic reassuringly to Tails

"But first lets land somewhere and get some rest it's dark" said Sonic pointing out the city still alive with lights even at this hour

"I'm with him" said Knuckles looking half asleep already and yawning

"Ok let's find somewhere to land where we won't be seen" said Tails going lower in the Tornado 3

They found a park and landed far away from any roads or paths and hid the Tornado 3 with leaves and bushes

"That should do it guys" said Tails putting the last branch on

It might look a little suspicious but it was better than just leaving it out in the open

"Ok guys so long as we're here we're going to have to stick together since this is a strange place and we don't……" Tails stopped

He saw Sonic and Knuckles already asleep on the ground

"Guys!" said Tails finding he was talking to no one

They just slept

"Ah forget it, I think I'll (Yawn) turn in too" said Tails curling up on the grassy ground

For some reason he dreamt of Cream

_**The Following Morning**_

**Team Satomi Garage **

All was normal in the Team Satomi Garage despite what had happened yesterday

Mark was busy working on getting the mechs in tip top condition for the race today

Andrei did…. Well… (We see a picture of Andrei asleep in a chair) um…..moving on

Satomi was making sure everyone did their job

Liz was punching a punching bag she had put a picture of Takashi's face on

Takashi was avoiding Liz

And Amy was studying with Luca on her lap for the race

Amy was busy watching video of Team Sledge Mamma's last race on her computer in the room where they usually relaxed

She was trying to learn their weaknesses, see attack patterns, and hopefully find a way to avoid being wrecked

They had been particularly violent lately and didn't like her for being a rookie and tieing with them in their first race so she had a feeling that they might come down hardest on her

While she was watching she heard the door open and saw Liz fresh from a VERY hard round on the punching bag come in

"Hey, you see Takashi anywhere around lately?" she asked looking around the room still looking pretty mad

"No, I haven't seen him all day" said Amy hoping she wasn't planning on getting him to be her next punching bag

"Well If you see that Idiot around tell him not to be late for the race" said Liz

"Ok I'll do that" said Amy as Liz left the room

"I hope Takashi has enough sense to keep away from her until the race today" said Luca in his dull voice

"Even Takashi isn't that dumb" said Amy

Just then she heard something behind her and turned around to see something moving under the couch

"What the…?" she said

Just then Takashi's head popped out from under the couch

Amy hoped he hadn't heard her say that last part

"Is she gone?" asked Takashi looking around the room like Liz was going to come out from behind a trick wall and beat him senseless

Amy nodded and Takashi got onto his feet

"You're right he actually is smart enough to hide" said Luca in silence

"How long have you been there?" asked Amy

"About two hours" Takashi replied

"What!" said Amy in surprise

"I thought you where Liz" explained Takashi

"Oh sorry" said Amy sorry she had caused him that much trouble

"No problem it wasn't to bad I was just praying no one had to sit down" said Takashi

Both laughed

Both of them sat down on the couch Takashi had been hiding under

"I'm really sorry about yesterday" said Takashi

"I think Liz is the one who needs to hear that" said Amy

"I know but at least with you I don't have to worry about you just screaming back and trying to kill me" said Takashi

He was really glad to have Amy on the team

She was nice, calm, and easy to talk to unlike Liz who had a fuse as short as Takashi's attention span

He also noticed she was really nice to be around

Maybe not as nice as Fantine but still nice to be around especially to explain their plans for the upcoming race

He noticed she was actually kind of cute too

"I still can't believe I messed up so badly I looked like a joke" said Takashi frustrated

"It was pretty bad" said Amy said jokingly suppressing a giggle

"You're right" he said with a smile

"But this time I won't screw up again" he said with a look of determination on his face

"For our sakes he better not, I know cats always land on their feet but even I won't survive a fall like that" said Luca always the optimist

"That isn't a nice thing to say Luca" said Amy

"What he'd say?" asked Takashi unable to hear Luca's insult

Amy quickly turned to Takashi nervously

"Oh nothing, how about we turn on the TV" said Amy trying to change the subject

"Ok" He replied thinking Luca might have had insulted him

Amy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV it was only the news

"…_And in other news a strange flying object was seen flying around the city last night for several hours. People are claiming it was a UFO with creatures from another world, others are saying it was a plane of shorts. The government is now currently investigating but they say reports of Aliens are completely false"_ the anchor man reported with a cartoon of a UFO with gray aliens in it behind him

"Wow! What do you think that was?" asked Amy in a curious tone

"I saw it last night!" said Takashi

"Really?" asked Amy looking at Takashi

"Yeah it appeared out of a strange light I couldn't see what it was clearly though all I know was that it was blue" he said

"Wow maybe we'll see it again" said Amy smiling

"Don't count on it" said Takashi

He had no idea how wrong he was

**End Chapter**


	3. Race Day

**Team Sonic **

**By The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN **NOTHING!** Are we clear? Good **P.S. **please don't sue me

**Chapter 3: Race Day**

Tails woke up in the park feeling a lot better than the night before

He had dreamed about Cream and his promise to her

'_She's going to think I ditched her' _thought Tails sadly

He knew the rest of their friends would miss them as well

Rouge had been dating Knuckles even thought their relationship was "rough" so she would miss them

Sonic still had to race and fight Shadow to figure out who was best

Chaotix would miss them since they needed Tails to rebuild their house after and accident involving Charmy and a missile launcher

And Amy would have no one to chase or marry

But at least they were safe… so far

He was glad he took Sonics advice maybe now he could figure out what had happened with a refreshed mind

Tails got up and yawned the stretched then looked around and saw Knuckles snoring nearby but no Sonic

"Oh no! Don't tell me he ran off on a strange world when we are suppose to be hiding" said Tails thinking he was an idiot for not expecting this to happen

He ran over to Knuckles and shook him awake

"Knuckles wake up we've got a problem Sonic ran off" said Tails violently shaking the very heavy sleeper

"Ugggh what?" said Knuckles groggily trying to wake up more

"Sonic ran off Knuckles, he could be in trouble" said Tails again

"You worry too much Tails he'll probably be back soon, couldn't you tell he'd try something like this?" asked Knuckles with a yawn

Tails just sighed looked down and mumbled under his breath "Knuckles knew too?"

"Hey fellas what's up" they heard

They both turned to see Sonic lounging on the Tornado 3 sipping a soda and reading a newspaper

"Sonic we're suppose to stay together" said Tails

"We don't know what's on this world or how dangerous it is" he continued as Sonic sipped the soda

"Sorry Tails I just took a quick run, only a few people saw me and I was going so fast they probably thought they where seeing things or wet themselves" said Sonic

"Besides I don't think we'll be able to hide long; we're already in the newspaper" he said calmly

"What?" said Tails

"Here look" said Sonic as he tossed the newspaper to Knuckles

The headline was

**_STRANGE LIGHT SEEN OVER CITY, GOVERNMENT BLAMES SWAMP GAS_ **

"Wow that has to be the worst lie I ever read, who would believe this garbage?" said Knuckles reading the paper

"I saw a few parts of the city" said Sonic

"It looks alright to me but there's one thing I can't figure out" he then pointed to what looked like a massive road being held above them

"What that is" he said looking at the road

Tails and Knuckles looked up and saw that the massive road was over a lot of the city as well

"Wow that thing's huge! How dose it stay up?" said Knuckles in disbelief

"I wonder what they use it for" said Tails being a techno geek he was amazed at the engineering feat

"Let's go check it out" said Sonic wondering if he could run fast on it

"Fine by me I'm looking for some excitement anyway" agreed Knuckles

Tails would normally have insisted that they stay and figure out how to get home but extreme engineering was too tempting for him to pass up

"We're going to have to use fly formation, people will see us in the plane" said Tails

"But fists lets get our stuff" he then got into the plane and rummaged around a bit

He passed Sonic his light shoes and threw Knuckles blue treasure hunting sunglasses that included TV, radio, and many scanners

Tails grabbed his jet shoes

"We ready to go?" Tails asked

Both Sonic and Knuckles nodded

Sonic grabbed onto Tails' legs while Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's

When all three where in position Tails spun his Tails at full speed and took off onto the air heading for the mysterious road in the sky

**Team Satomi Garage**

Meanwhile Takashi and Amy enjoyed lying around watching TV and talking until Amy looked at the clock on the wall

"Wow is it that late already? It's nearly time for the race" she said noting the time to Takashi

"Let's go or else Satomi will have our heads if we're late" said Takashi as he and Amy walked out the door and headed to the garage

When they got there they found Liz already changed

"Haven't seen him all day right?" said Liz to Amy accusingly

"I ran into him after you left" said Amy nervously while Liz glared at Takashi for a moment then turned away

"Fine whatever" said Liz her back turned

Takashi and Amy both went to get changed

Takashi came out first because Amy had to get Luca into her suit as well

Takashi saw he and Liz where alone and decided he might as well get it over with

"Um Liz" he said nervously

"Yeah what?" asked Liz moodily her back still turned

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about what happened yesterday" said Takashi

Liz said nothing her back still turned

Takashi sighed

"Would it help if I said I was a complete idiot yesterday?" he offered

"That was all you had to say" in a satisfied tone finally turning around to face Takashi

"I guess I need to lay off a little on the speed" said Takashi

"Yeah you dork" said Liz

It was one of the few things they ever agreed on

"Are you two done now?" asked Amy coming out of the changing room in her white racing suit with Luca in her arms also in her racing cat sized suit

"Yeah" said Liz

"Now let's go out there and win this race" said Takashi

"Alright" Amy and Liz said at the same time with a smile of anticipation on their faces

All three of them went out into the garage where the mechs where ready and waiting

"Be careful out there today, Team Sledge Mamma's been brutal recently, they nearly knocked a enemy mech off the track last week" said Mark over the radio as they got into their mechs and got powered up

"We'll be careful don't worry" said Takashi

"Wow you hear that, he said **WE,** he's actually starting to notice he's on a team" said Liz

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Takashi offended

"Knock it off you two you have no time to be fighting each other focus on fighting the other team" said Andrei over the radio

"Fine" said Liz in defeat

"This race is so mine" said Takashi

"Do you always have to say that?" asked Liz annoyed because he said that at the start of every race

"Here we go again" said Amy with a sigh

"More than likely we're going to end up in a wreck, the hospital, the morgue, or all three" said Luca

"Well aren't you optimistic" said Amy sarcastically

"Nope just realistic" Luca answered back

They then walked their mechs onto the track next to Team Sledge Mammas' mechs which had gotten there earlier

"Ready for a beating?" Yamma sneered

"That depends you ready to receive one?" replied Takashi

**With Team Sonic**

Back with Team Sonic Tails had found some sort of stadium and was flying over it

"Wait a second" said Sonic realizing something

"This is a race track!" he said while looking at the track like a kid would look at a new toy; he was resisting the urge to let go and start racing at top speed on it

Tails could see this

"Let's find somewhere to land" said Tails

"Yeah before Sonic freaks out and lets go" said Knuckles which would be bad since he was hanging onto Sonic's legs

He landed way in the back of the stadium up on top of the seats where no one would notice them

"Wow this is amazing" said Knuckles amazed at the huge race track in front of them.

Sonic was busy looking at the track with anticipation

"Hey look it's Amy" said Tails

"WHERE!" said Sonic as he dove to the ground put his hands on top of his head and looked around for the pink hedgehog girl expecting an attack from anywhere

"Up there" said Tails pointing to the huge screen on a blimp over the track that now had a picture of a brown haired boy, a younger light brown haired girl with a cat, and a older dark skinned girl with red hair all of them where in white armored racing suits

The sign said

**TEAM SATOMI **

**FORWARD: TAKASHI **

**MIDFEILDER: AMY AND LUCA **

**DEFENDER: LIZ**

"I guess that's who's racing to day" said Knuckles as Sonic got to his feet

"How are they going to do that they don't look very fast" said Sonic

"Look down there" said Tails pointing at the track that now had six giant robots on it

"I guess they use those robots to race" said Knuckles

Tails was now very excited he loved robots…. well when they weren't trying to kill him anyway and he was amazed by the racing robots

Their design was what he was looking for to transform the Tornado 3 into a giant fighting robot if only he could get at one of them and open it up he could discover so much

He also liked how they looked too Team Satomi's had the same paint job and almost the same insignia as his planes

"Wow this looks like it's going to be a good race today folks Team Satomi VS Team Sledge Mamma again lets hope Team Satomi does better than last time Team Sledge Mamma has been taking no prisoners lately" said the announcer over the stadium intercom

"**Race! **Did he say **race!** I gotta get in on this let's party" said Sonic diving for the track but being stopped by Knuckles grabbing his arm

"We can't, look around, there are cameras everywhere and we can't be seen "said Knuckles pointing to the big screen and several of the cameras

"We're going to have to just watch this time" said Tails

"Fine" said Sonic in defeat wishing he could jump onto the track and lap those robots several times

After about five minutes of waiting the announcer came on

"Alright folks it's time to race!" he announced

Just then a buzzer went off and the mechs went flying down the tracks in a hail of sparks

"Wow! So that's how they do it! They grind" said Tails wondering how the robots where going to move at high speed for the last five minutes

"Please I can do better than that" said Sonic crossing his arms

"Don't think about it" warned Knuckles

**On the Track**

The first lap of the race was pretty uneventful for Takashi

He and the rest of the team stayed behind Team Sledge Mamma for the first lap

They had agreed to wait until the second round, the battle round to make their move

"Remember Takashi stay in formation" said Liz over the radio for the ten or twelfth time

"Really? I didn't know that" said Takashi just to make Liz mad

"Quit fooling around and focus on the race you dork!" she said finding the joke not funny

"Alright race fans here comes the second lap, the battle round" called out the announcer

"Everyone be on guard" said Amy and Luca in a synchronized voice

"Let's stick with the plan" said Liz

"Beat them senseless and take the lead?" asked Takashi

"Yup" said Liz with a smile of anticipation on her face

"We shouldn't have let Liz come up with our strategy" said Amy and Luca sighing

(I don't know why, that plan always works for me)

They quickly got into battle formation as did Team Sledge Mamma except instead them having three mechs they had two

"What's going on?" asked Takashi not expecting this

"_Team Sledge Mamma had a plan; they sent their forward up the track while the other two stayed behind to slow you down if you can't beat them fast he'll have too much of a lead and they'll take first place_" said Mark over the radio watching the race from the control room

"What do we do? We have to catch up to him" said Amy and Luca

In her mech Liz thought as much as she hated to have to do this she had to

"Takashi go after him" she said regretfully

"What?" asked Takashi amazed Liz actually said that after complaining so much about him running off

"Go on ahead we can take on these two you need to make sure that they don't get too big a lead" said Liz in an angry tone

"You sure?" asked Takashi

"Yes" said Liz in an annoyed tone

"Fine but don't blame me if we lose" said Takashi as he shot forward easily getting by Team Sledge Mammas slower defender and midfielder

"I ALLREADY DO!" yelled Liz as he went flying down the track

"Be careful" said Amy knowing their was little chance of that

**With Team Sonic**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles watched the race on the big screen from their hiding spot

They could tell this was going to be a good race

Sonic could tell this particularly since his entire life was racing and going fast

Sonic could tell the Team Satomi forward felt just like him about racing just by the way he raced

He could tell by how he controlled his speed perfectly and how well he took the corners he truly loved the sport and loved the speed just like him

"Wow they're moving almost as fast as us!" said Tails watching the screen closely, amazed that any robot besides Omega could be that fast

"Looks like a battle's going on between the four left behind and the two out front are really moving, the blue and yellow one almost caught up with the blue and white one" said Knuckles watching the screen as the larger blue and yellow one blocked a punch from the large blue and white one and counter attacked with a high punch to the enemy robot's head

"The smaller fighting ones are really hammering each other" said Tails watching how fierce the battle was between Amy and the opposing midfielder

"It almost looks like they want to kill each other" he continued

"Well the blue and white one does anyway" said Knuckles also noticing now how hard he was attacking the younger girl's mech

"Guys I don't think that one's playing around" said Sonic in a serious tone getting to his feet

After all his battles with Shadow and his practice fights with him Sonic had learned to sense when an opponent wanted you dead

He could see that the ferocity of the opponent's attacks was not determination to win

He wanted to hurt her

**On the Track**

Back out on the track things where not looking good for Team Satomi

Takashi had almost caught up to Sledge Mammas forward

"Here I come" he yelled to Yamma over the radio

"Come and get me you and your friends aren't going to win and your friends might have worse things happen to them" Yamma said in an evil tone

"What?" asked Takashi worried by what that could mean

Meanwhile back with Amy and Liz Timma was hammering on Amy just as she had predicted

"Wow they're coming on strong this time" Amy said as she dodged a punch and threw one of her own but it was blocked

"Just stay focused and pray Takashi doesn't screw up" said Liz as she was nearly hit by a upper cut from Dimma and countered with a with a punch to Dimma's mechs torso

Just then a surprise sucker punch sent hit Amy and set her off balance making her crash into the guard rails

"Amy!" yelled Liz.

"Say goodbye to the girl and cat" said Timma as he went straight at Amy's mech and hit it with a punch so strong that Amy hit her head hard on the inside of the mech and sent her mech flying over the side of the track

"AMY!" yelled Liz but Amy couldn't hear her because she was already starting to black out from the hit to the head

**With Team Sonic**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw this on the screen

"Oh no!" yelled Tails seeing the girl's mech start to plummet to the ground

"Tails, Knuckles!" Sonic yelled out

Tails and Knuckles knew what to do

They grabbed Sonic's hands and got ready for what they knew was coming

Hiding or not they had to save that girl

Sonic's heels started to grow bright green

"LIGHT DASH!" Sonic called out

Then he, Tails, and Knuckles went flying through the air at impossible speed

The light dash move allows Sonic to travel near the speed of light

He used it when he didn't want to waste Chaos control, but he could only use it for so long

Sonic was moving so fast he could actually run on air

The rest of the world was just a blur standing still to him at that speed

Even the robot falling to the ground seemed to be stuck in midair

They headed straight toward the falling mech and in under a second they had reached it

"Tails get the girl" yelled Sonic as they where free falling to the ground at high speed

"Leave it to me" Tails said giving Sonic a thumbs up

Tails flew around to where the door was to the robot and pulled it open

There he saw the girl

She looked weak and like she was slowly passing out he also saw a cat meowing franticly he could only carry the girl so he yelled to Sonic "There's someone else inside I can only carry one you got to stop the robot"

Tails then pulled the girl out of the robot, grabbed her, and began to hover carrying her in his arms while Sonic and Knuckles tried to figure out how to stop the robot while falling at 240 miles an hour toward the ground.

"Knuckles I'll slow it down with the blue tornado you get ready to catch it on the ground" Sonic yelled out to Knuckles

"Alright" said Knuckles he then glided straight down to the ground at high speed so he could get into position

Sonic curled up into a ball and began to spin in a circle around the mech at high speed building up speed

After a few seconds he was moving so fast that the wind going around him formed a blue tornado

The winds from the tornado slowed the falling robot down but didn't stop it but that was all that was needed thought Sonic so that Knuckles could catch it without being crushed

Knuckles landed heavily in a large alleyway where the robot was going to land

"Good there's plenty of room for the robot and there's no one around to see us" said Knuckles looking around

He then looked up to see that the robot had been slowed down enough by Sonic so he could catch it

He then positioned himself directly under the falling robot and braced himself for impact

Knuckles put up his hands and caught the robot just as it came crashing down

Thanks to his super strength it wasn't that bad

He put the robot down gently and headed over to the robot's hatch

He pulled it open accidentally tearing it off in the process he threw the door away and looked inside

"Hello anyone in here?" he called into the robot

"I thought Tails said someone else was in here?" said Knuckles scratching his head

Just then a cat came flying out of the robot tackling Knuckles to the ground and began licking Knuckles thanking him for saving him

"Hey ha ha stop that, it ha ha tickles" said Knuckles laughing as the cat continued to lick him

Sonic landed a few feet away and looked at the scene and laughed

"Hey Knuckles see you made a new friend" said Sonic laughing a little bit

"Very funny, that's the other person that was in the robot that Tails was talking about. Now lets get back to the track it looks like that's where Tails took that girl" said Knuckles as he finally got the cat off him.

"All right I'll have us there in no time with this" said Sonic pulling out a glowing white jewel

"A Chaos Emerald! Where did you get that?" asked Knuckles

"I took it out of the Tornado this morning, I thought I might need it in case of a emergency" said Sonic tossing the emerald into the air a few times

"Lets hurry then" said Knuckles heading over to Sonic

Sonic grabbed Knuckles hand raised the jewel above his head and yelled "**CHAOS CONTROL!" **

He and Knuckles disappeared in a flash of light leaving Luca with the robot in the alleyway

**With Amy and Tails**

Amy was barely awake as her mech fell

Everything was blurry to her

She then saw something open the hatch of her mech she though she was just seeing things

She couldn't see clearly what it was

All of a sudden she felt something lift her out of her mech the next thing she knew she was flying

At the time her thinking wasn't clear but she thought since she was now flying when she had been falling to the ground five seconds before

'_I'm dead, so this is what it's like I thought it would hurt more' _was her conclusion

She then looked up to see something holding onto her

"Hold on you're going to be ok" it said

"Ok" she said back with a smile on her face just as she blacked out

**On the Track**

They reappeared on the track just as Tails arrived with the girl in his arms

He went and hovered next to Sonic and Knuckles

"Tails is she ok?" asked Sonic

"I think she's alright, she hit her head and blacked out on the way up, I think we should get her to a doctor or something and fast just in case" said Tails in a worried tone

"Yeah and we need to teach those cheaters a lesson" said Knuckles cracking his fists

"Alright Tails you hold onto the girl and follow us we'll head back to the stadium and drop her off there" said Sonic

"Leave it to me" said Tails seriously

"We'll also take care of those cheaters on the way, Tails since you can't fight while carrying her leave it to me and Knuckles" continued Sonic

"Also hold onto this for me" said Sonic passing Tails the chaos emerald

Tails caught it and nodded

"Alright guys lets show those cheaters they're not going to get away with this, Lets blast through with Sonic speed!" yelled Sonic

"OK!" yelled Tails

"All right!" yelled Knuckles as they started moving down the track at insane speed looking just like a blue, red, and yellow blur

**Team Satomi Control Room**

Meanwhile in the Team Satomi control room everyone was sad or in a sate of shock and horror since they did not see what Sonic had done they thought Amy had fallen to her death

"I can't believe she's gone" said Jesse tears in her eyes

Even Satomi was had tears in her eyes

Mark put his head down on his keyboard and put his hands on his head and was about to break out in tears when he looked up at his screen and saw something that was not possible

"What! That can't be right" he said looking closely at the screen

"What can't be right?" asked Jesse

"According to our sensors in Amy's mech her mech is still intact" said Mark now typing on his keyboard checking different sensors

"What! No way! A mech can't survive a fall like that" said Andrei in disbelief

"There must be something wrong with the sensors" said Satomi

"We're still picking up Amy's vital signs!" yelled Mark looking at a screen that had Amy and Luca's heart rate on it

"What!" everyone yelled as they went to look at the screen

"Um guys we got another problem" said Andrei looking at a big screen

"What is it" asked Satomi wondering what else could be going on

"That" answered Andrei pointing to the big screen that now showed a blue, yellow, and red blur moving down the track toward the mechs going almost 600 miles an hour

**On the Track**

Sonic, Tails and, Knuckles went flying around the track at twice the speed of the mechs and where catching up to them easily

Even Tails who was carrying Amy could easily fly at that speed

They where approaching the remaining Satomi mech and the two Sledge Mamma mechs

"Sonic you and Tails go on ahead and handle that one that's in the lead I'll stay behind and help the one that's out numbered" said Knuckles as they ran though a tight corner easily

"Ok take them out quickly and catch up to us when you can, come on Tails we'll handle that guy in the lead" said Sonic

"Be careful Knuckles" said Tails

"Pease I can handle these weaklings by myself" said Knuckles giving Tails a thumbs up

Sonic and Tails passed by the robots and headed down the track while Knuckles approached the three robots

**With Takashi **

Meanwhile Takashi and Liz where still in shock from what had happened

"Amy" Takashi said sadly Liz just cried

"_Guys come in_" said Mark urgently over the radio "_We're still picking up Amy's vitals, she's still alive!"_

"What?" asked Takashi

"How is that possible?" asked both in shock

"_That's not all something is heading straight towards Liz_" said Andrei

"Another mech?" asked Takashi

"_No we don't know what it is but it's going over 600_" said Andrei

"That's not possible" said Liz "Nothing on the ground can move that fast"

"_Liz you'll see it in a second_" came Mark's voice over the radio

Just then a streak of blue and yellow passed Liz, Timma, and Dimma

"What was that!" yelled Timma regaining control of his mech from the high winds the blue and yellow blur had left behind

"I don't know" said Dimma

Then all three of them where sent off balance by another wind except this time the blur was red and it stopped and kept pace with them

Then it turned around and Liz couldn't believe what she saw

It was a small red creature with dreadlocks; its entire body was red except for its tan muzzle and a white crescent shaped patch of fur on his chest, it had blue sunglasses on its head and had on red and yellow shoes

Then Liz noticed his fists they where huge with spikes coming out of the knuckles and he was wearing white gloves with no holes for the fingers

Knuckles got in front of the robots on the track and turned around and ran backwards, a trick he had learned from Sonic

He then pointed at the dazed Sedge Mamma mechs and made a "bring it on" gesture with his hand

Timma and Dimma where too dazed to attack so Knuckles decided to snap them out of it

He jumped straight at the Timma's mech and gave it a powerful backhand that was not only a sign of disrespect but thanks to Knuckles spikes and super strength it knocked the mech's head clean off

After that the two pilots came to their senses and began to attack Knuckles

Timma who was in front pf Dimma sent a punch right at Knuckles who just grabbed his arm and tossed Timma right over his head and slammed him into the track hard and held him there

Dimma threw a punch at Knuckles who let go of Timma, caught the fist, and ripped the mech's arm off

Knuckles then jumped up while holding the arm and began to beat Dimma's mech with it relentlessly

After about ten seconds of this he then brought the hand down on the mech so hard its legs broke and he came skidding to a halt

Knuckles now turned his attention to Timma who had regained control after falling behind due to Knuckles attack and had barely dodged Dimma crashing down the track

Knuckles ran forward at top speed toward Timma jumped in the air and slammed his fist into the mech's torso so hard that his mech's arms and legs tore off as his mech was sent flying down the track at high speed

Liz who had been watching all of this was in shock she couldn't believe what had just happened

A small red creature that was probably only as big as a child had taken down two mechs single handedly

By what she saw he did it with what she recognized as martial arts moves

The creature then moved in front of her gave her a thumbs up and then turned around and headed up the track at high speed leaving her way behind

"What was that thing?" asked Liz as she watched it move down the track at high speed

Meanwhile up the track Sonic and Tails had finally caught up with Takashi and Yamma

**Up the Track**

Sonic went flying down the track after the two in the lead

He caught up to them half a minute later just as they went over a bump in the road and got airborne for a second

Sonic hit the bump at full speed and was launched high into the air

He then curled into a ball and did a homing attack straight at the Yamma's mech which sent the mech slamming into the ground

Sonic jumped up and landed on the shoulder of Takashi's mech

Takashi felt him land

'_What was that?'_ he thought as he felt the bump

Sonic then pointed to Yamma's mech which was now getting back to its feet

"You and your team are not getting away with what you've done" he announced heroically

He then jumped off Takashi's mech and called out

"**BLUE TORNADO!**"

He then curled into a ball and began to spin around Yamma's mech getting faster and faster causing a lot of strong wind

Takashi looked at what was happening in disbelief

Whatever that thing was it was fast enough to keep up with the mechs and move around like that

He was even move amazed that whatever the blue blur was it was getting faster

Sonic spun around until he had created a blue tornado around Yamma's mech

"What is this?" Yamma yelled in horror Sonic then landed on top of Yamma's mech

"Have a nice trip" he said to the robot's face before jumping off

He did a front flip and hit the track running

He kept pace and watched the show

Sonic loved watching enemies get hit by his blue tornado

Takashi looked in amazement as Yamma's mech came off the ground and was sent flying into the air and landed somewhere behind him with a loud bang

"Whoa! What is that thing?" he said in disbelief

Sonic then went in front of Takashi's mech and began to run backwards still going over three hundred miles an hour

Takashi looked in front of him and saw what the blue blur was

It was a small creature only as big as a little kid

It was blue all over except for his tan stomach, arms, and torso

It had on white gloves and some of the coolest looking shoes he had ever seen

Takashi then saw something else come up along side of him and join the blue creature

It was a yellow blur until it turned around next to the blue creature

The creature was a small foxlike creature with yellow fur

It had on white gloves as well and had on shoes with some sort jet on them,

It had two tails that it was spinning as a propeller to fly off the ground

But one of the things Takashi noticed the most was that the creature was carrying Amy!

Amy looked like she was unconscious but alright she wasn't bleeding or anything she just had a few small scratches

She was hanging limply as the creature carried her Takashi was praying it wouldn't drop her at this speed or else she would be killed but then he thought _'Why would it go through the trouble of saving her just to kill her now'_

Then out of nowhere another blur came rushing passed him

This time it was red

It went over to the other two

The blue creature gave Takashi a thumbs up and then he and the yellow one turned around and ran at high speed down the track leaving Takashi far behind

"Hey wait" Takashi called out as he went after the creatures trying to catch up to them but it was useless they where moving twice as fast as the mechs

**Team Sonic**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles where running on the track at top speed not only so that they could get Amy to a doctor but also since they hadn't run together like this together for a while and they wanted to have some fun

Sonic and Knuckles where having a lot of fun as they ran through corkscrews, loop de loops, and hit jumps at top speed

Tails stayed off to the side of the track when they reached an obstacle

He didn't want to try to fly upside down while carrying the girl

"Hey look up there" said Sonic pointing to a tunnel up ahead

"I'll fly over it you two go through it" said Tails climbing so he could clear the tunnel

"Man this is going to be cool, hey Knuckles lets run on the roof" said Sonic picking up speed

"Ok" said Knuckles smiling

Sonic and Knuckles entered the tunnel and began running on the roof watching the colored lights of the tunnel rush by them at high speed

They swerved to avoid the poles that where in the tunnel

"Man this sweet!" said Sonic running upside down

"We need to come back here again, I haven't had this much fun since we blew up the whale shark ship and the Eggfleet" said Knuckles running a spiral in the tunnel

"Hey Knuckles, since those people have already seen us how about we put on a little show for them?" suggested Sonic

"Yeah let's show them what we can do!" said Knuckles

As they where about to exit they both curled into a ball and rolled at high speed to the mouth of the tunnel

Sonic and Knuckles shot out of the tunnel like a bullet from a gun lunching them high into the air

"Check this out" said Sonic as did five flips while he struck a pose midair

"Too easy" said Knuckles also striking a pose midair and doing three spins

"Hey try and follow this" said Sonic

He jumped up in the air and did five front flips while spinning around three times

He landed on the side rail and began grinding on it

"Ha too easy, is that the best you got?" said Knuckles tauntingly

He jumped in the air, grabbed his leg, did a flip, and landed on the rail

They began grinding on the rail at high speed

"Oh yeah!" said Knuckles jumping so he could grind backwards

"Sweet" said Sonic also grinding backwards as well

They both jumped off the rail and onto the track

They both landed perfectly on the track and met up with Tails just as they headed into the stadium

**The Stadium**

Tails went and placed the girl gently next to the stadium's wall away from the center of the track so she wouldn't be hit by her friends

"Is she going to be alright Tails?" asked Knuckles

"I think so, we're luck she passed out she would have probably died of fright from the trip" said Tails

"Hey look" said Knuckles pointing to Amy

Her eyes where open and she was looking at them barely conscious

She looked at Tails and said weakly "Thanks" just before blacking out again

They then heard the mechs finally approaching the stadium

"Come on guys lets go" said Sonic

Tails looked back at Amy and said "You're welcome"

Sonic, Tails and, Knuckles then ran away from the mechs and went out of the stadium accidentally leaving a glowing white jewel next to Amy


	4. Recovery

**Team Sonic**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer**: **I OWN NOTHING!** We clear? Good P.S. Please don't sue me

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

Amy opened her eyes

Everything was white and everything was blurry

She heard voices around her but was not sure who was talking.

The last thing she could remember was seeing a small yellow creature standing over her on the track

'_Was that a dream?_' she thought

'_What was that thing that saved my life?'_ she asked herself playing the image of the creature over and over again in her head

Her vision finally cleared and she could see she was lying in a hospital bed

She looked around the room and saw it was mostly white with a table by the bed and a few chairs near the door

She looked down and saw Luca lying on her stomach sleeping

Just then Luca looked up at Amy and meowed

'_You're awake finally!'_ said Luca sounding relived

"How long have I been out for?" asked Amy petting Luca

'_Two months'_ said Luca

"WHAT?" said Amy sitting bolt upright

'_Actually it's only been a week I just wanted to make sure you stayed awake this time'_ said Luca looking up happily at Amy

'_You have no Idea how hard it's been I've had to stay with Takashi since Liz doesn't like me and the hospital wouldn't let me in at first since they have a no animals policy and I've had no one to talk to for an entire week, trust me it's no fun talking to yourself for a week'_ said Luca purring as Amy scratched his head

Amy then sat up and felt her head was a little dizzy

"Luca did you see the creature the one that saved me?" asked Amy

'_I only saw the one that saved you for a second but it was during a 240 mile an hour uncontrolled fall straight towards the ground so excuse me if I can't be too descriptive but I did see the other two'_ said Luca as Amy petted him

"Other two? There were two others?" asked Amy surprised

'_Yes a red one and a blue one from what I could hear the red one was called Knuckles a fitting name might I add and I didn't hear the blue one's name'_ said Luca looking up at Amy

"Knuckles" Amy repeated

'_Yes and the one that saved you I heard he was called Tails from the red one'_ said Luca stretching and yawning

"So the one that saved me was Tails, I wish I knew what they where" said Amy sitting back

'_You and everyone else that saw the race'_ said Luca lying next to Amy

"What?" asked Amy confused

Just then Amy heard the door open and saw Jesse come in and looked at Amy

"You're awake!" she said looking surprised

"Everyone she's awake!" Jesse yelled out the door

Everyone on the team came rushing in to see her

"Finally! I was going insane being stuck with Liz here" said Takashi sounding relived

"What? You think you had it bad? You're not exactly fun to be around ether" said Liz glaring at Takashi

"We're glad you're awake Amy" said Mark

"Yeah we where worried we would be stuck with just Takashi and Liz" said Andrei casually

"WHAT?" Takashi and Liz said at the same time

"Are you feeling alright? You nearly died during the race" asked Satomi

"Yeah I'm fine, Oh what about the race, what happened? Did we win?" asked Amy urgently

"The results where thrown out because of "Interference" namely those creatures and Sledge Mamma somehow got off clean" said Mark

"They bribed the league officials everyone knows it" said Liz angrily

"Yeah but it was worth it to see them get beaten by those creatures so easily" said Takashi with a smile on his face thinking about how they had pulled Yamma out of his mech

He had wet his suit and it was all over the news

"The creatures beat Team Sledge Mamma? What happened after I fell?" asked Amy

"Well take a look" said Mark turning on the TV in the room

**News Broadcast**

"_Hello sports fans today in the news the IG-1 officials still haven't commented on the strange series of events that occurred at the race between Team Satomi and Team Sledge Mamma last week but from what eyewitnesses have told us strange extremely fast creatures saved the Team Satomi midfielder Amy Stapleton after she was "accidentally" thrown off the track"_ said the TV announcer

"That was no accident!" Liz yelled

"_The creatures then carried her to the stadium where doctors quickly took her to a nearby hospital where she is currently in a light comma, but not before they completely annihilated Team Sledge Mamma on the way"_ he continued as the screen turned to footage of Knuckles and Sonic beating Team Sledge Mamma easily

"_From what we could gather their where three creatures one carried Amy the other two beat Team Sledge Mamma into next week. Yamma, Timma, and Dimma are currently recovering from their injuries in other hospitals and are expecting to be released soon"_ he said as the screen showed Yamma being pulled out of his mech and a yellow liquid dripping out of his suit in between his legs

"I agree with you Takashi it was worth it to have that video all over the news for a week" said Liz with a smirk on her face

"_The police are currently investigating but have found no clues as to what the creatures were or where they went after the race but some people have claimed they were aliens from the strange light over the city. The official reply to such claims are and I'm quoting "That's crazy talk" but some others think it was just a publicity stunt set up by the Ig-1, others are just hoping that whatever they are they sign up for a team and show up again"_ said the announcer

"_I personally think that that was one of the best races I have ever seen and hope the creatures show up again"_

**Hospital Room**

Mark then turned the TV off

"Wow so that's what happened?" asked Amy

"Yeah people have been asking us questions all week since me and Liz were the only people to see them clearly" said Takashi

"I only saw the red one clearly but Takashi was the other two" said Liz looking at Takashi

"I saw the blue one and the yellow one that was carrying you but not for long, they out ran my mech so easily I only had a second to look at them" said Takashi in a slightly depressed tone

"Did you see anything" asked Jesse

"You where carried by one for a while" said Jesse looking down at Amy

"I only saw a few blurry images" said Amy depressed

"But wait! Luca saw them perfectly" said Amy sitting back up and looking at Luca

"She did?" asked Satomi

"Yeah, she told me that there was a blue and red creature, she said the red one was called Knuckles" said Amy

"Wait how did he find out its name?" asked Liz suspiciously

'_It talked'_ said Luca to Amy

"Luca said the creatures talked" Amy relayed to the team

'_Talked? You mean like how Luca can talk to other animals?'_ asked Mark surprised

'_No they talked like humans, why they bother I don't know speaking like this is easier'_ said Luca in his usual flat tone

"Luca says they could talk like humans!" said Amy surprised and ignoring Luca's last comment

"I heard the blue one call out something when he was above me. I think it was blue tornado" said Takashi who though he was hearing things and seeing things at the time of the race

"Ok so these things can fly, run fast, can beat mechs bare handed, can teleport, and they can talk" said Liz

Liz paused before yelling out "This makes no sense!" she said very confused at what they where saying

Just then a nurse came in and said "Be quiet! Others are trying to sleep" annoyed at Liz's yelling

"Sorry" said Liz embarrassed

The nurse looked at Amy and said "Oh you're awake good I notify your parents"

"My parents are here?" asked Amy amazed

"Yes they're staying in a hotel nearby they've been so worried they kept saying something about how racing is too dangerous and you could have been killed" said the nurse

"Great" said Amy sarcastically in a worried tone

"You had better get going soon, visiting hours will soon be up" the nurse said to the team

"Your parents will probably visit tomorrow" she continued

"Come on lets go" said Liz heading out the door with everyone else

"I think I'll stay a little longer" said Takashi

Everyone looked at him then Liz said "Ok but don't be too long Amy's in enough pain already"

Takashi just looked at the nurse and asked "Is it alright?"

The nurse replied "Ok but not too long"

Then everyone left leaving Takashi, Amy, and Luca alone

Takashi sat down in a chair next to Amy's bed

"Why did you want to stay?" Amy asked

"I just wanted to talk to you a little longer I've only had Liz to talk to all week and trust me she's even worse when you're not there. We nearly killed each other and besides I wanted to talk about what happened" said Takashi

"What did you see? Luca said you got the best look at the one that saved me" asked Amy sitting up and leaning forward

"Well it was only for a second but the creature looked like a dog or something, it had yellow and white fur, it had red shoes with what looked like jets on, it wore gloves, and it had two tails that it was using like a helicopter to fly just off the ground" said Takashi trying to remember everything

"Luca said the yellow one was called Tails!" said Amy

"Well that makes sense, he had two tails and so that must be a nickname or something" said Takashi looking up at the ceiling

"How did I look?" asked Amy

"The creature was holding you under your arms, you looked like you were sleeping, and good thing too going at that speed you would have probably been scared to death outside of a mech. I was really scared it would drop you it didn't look that strong and if you fell at that speed well…." said Takashi scared to say the last part

"Well at least you safe now" said Takashi trying to change the subject

"I'm sorry about what happened, I should have never gone ahead" said Takashi angry at himself for going ahead

"It's alright you did what you had to do" said Amy putting a hand on Takashi's shoulder

"I guess" he said in an exhausted tone

"Don't worry you did it to win the race, if you had did it to show off however you would be in big trouble" said Amy jokingly with a small laugh

Takashi laughed too

"I think Liz would have taken care of that" he said with a smile on his face

They both laughed

"I still can't believe how fast that thing was, it outran the mech, and easily too it was going so fast. I would love to be able to move like that; go that fast and be able to race just by running, it would be awesome" said Takashi thinking about the blue creature over and over again

"Maybe one day you'll meet him again and he'll show you how he did it" said Amy cheerfully

"Maybe, Oh yeah I forgot Luca heard them talk right?" asked Takashi checking his pockets

"Yes, why?" asked Amy confused

"Well did he hear what this was?" asked Takashi pulling out a huge glowing white jewel

"What's that?" asked Amy leaning over to get a closer look

"I found it next to you after the race, I hid it when no one was looking" explained Takashi while holding the jewel up to his face to get a better look at it

'_I know what that is'_ said Luca going over to see the jewel

"What is it?" asked Amy looking at Luca _'The blue one used it to warp to the track I think it's called a Chaos Emerald' _said Luca as Takashi lowered it so Luca could see it

"A Chaos Emerald?" Amy repeated

'_Yes a weird name since no emerald is white and nothing with the word chaos in its name can be good'_ said Luca putting her face near the emerald

"What'd he say?" asked Takashi holding the emerald up again

"He said it is called a Chaos Emerald and that the blue one used it to teleport to the track" Amy explained

"A Chaos Emerald? Weird, you hold onto it, maybe the creature will come back for it" said Takashi giving Amy the emerald

"Anyway I'll be back tomorrow" said Takashi as he went for the door

He stopped and the door and said "I'm glad you're alright" he then walked out the door leaving Amy alone with Luca.

"I'm going to have to convince mom and dad to let me keep racing, after this that could be a problem" said Amy to Luca

'_Don't worry you still have them forgetting your birthday as a insurance policy'_ said Luca

'_And I noticed something else'_ Luca said slyly

"What?" asked Amy looking down at Luca not liking his tone

'_It looks like Liz and Fantine might not be the only ones after Takashi' _said Luca slyly

"What's that that mean?" asked Amy a little nervous as to what Luca could be talking about

'_Oh nothing'_ said Luca coolly as he fell asleep next to Amy

Amy then looked down at the emerald in her hands and hid it in under her sheets and fell asleep

**End Chapter **


	5. Meetings

**Team Sonic**

**By the White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**! Are we clear? Good. P.S. Please don't sue me.

**Chapter 5: Meetings **

It had been a week since the race

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles where relaxing in the park they had hidden the Tornado 3 in

Sonic was relaxing on the plane's wing and listening to rock on his mp3 player

Knuckles was busy giving his hammer gloves and his shovel claws a polish

And Tails was checking his plane, still hard at work trying to find out what happened

Tails mind kept drifting to the race, he was still thinking about those robots and wondering if the girl he saved was alright

He had picked up a news broadcast on the Tornado 3's satellite TV

It said that the girl, who's name was Amy was in the hospital and had not woken up yet

"I hope she'll be alright" said Tails under his breath.

"Hey Tails" Knuckles called out snapping Tails out of his thoughts

"What Knuckles?" Tails asked turning to Knuckles

"Hand me the Chaos Emeralds I want to give them a polish to" Knuckles said putting on his hammer gloves and shovel claw

"Ok give me a second" said Tails going into the Tornado 3 and removing the emeralds from their holding cases

Tails noticed that one of the cases was empty "Hey there's one missing!" called Tails from the plane to Knuckles

"Don't worry Sonic probably took one out for Chaos control" said Knuckles

He then jumped up onto the wing next to Sonic who had not heard anything since his music was so loud

Knuckles then went over to Sonic from behind and lifted one of his headphones off and yelled into Sonic's ear

"**LOOK OUT! AMY'S HERE!"**

Sonic dove under the plane wing like he had just been shot at by a sniper

"WHERE? WHERE IS SHE?" Sonic said looking around like she was going to come flying out of the bushes somewhere with a wedding dress on

Knuckles just laughed looking down on Sonic from the plane wing

Sonic seeing this realized he had been tricked and crawled out from under the plane

"Oh man, Knuckles I told you don't do that" said Sonic annoyed

"Revenge for leaving me with the emeralds at the Emerald Shrine" said Knuckles with a grin

Sonic got up on his feet and wiped the dirt from his fur and asked "What did you want anyway?"

Knuckles got down from the wing and said "We just want the last Chaos Emerald"

"I don't have it" said Sonic confused

"What?" asked Tails and Knuckles at the same time

"I gave it to Tails after I used Chaos Control in the race last week" Sonic explained

Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails who said defensively "I don't have it!"

All three then thought of what had happened at the race

Knuckles then said "If Tails doesn't have it then that means…."

All three came to the same conclusion at the same time

"THE GIRL MUST HAVE IT!" all three shouted at the same time

"I must have put it down next to her after to race and forgot it" said Tails his voice filled with dread

"We're going to have to go get it" said Sonic calmly

"Great another hunt for a Chaos Emerald" said Knuckles sarcastically

"This time shouldn't be too bad" said Sonic

"Why's that?" asked Knuckles

"Because usually the Chaos Emerald is in some hostile location being guarded by a small army of robots who want to kill us, and usually we have to get it fast to save the world or keep Eggman from getting it; this time a girl who owes us her life who is in the hospital resting has it" explained Sonic

"You're right this should be easy, leave it to me I'll blast through there easily" said Knuckles raising his armored fist menacingly

"I'll tear through their and get it in now time at all" said Sonic getting in a runner stance

Tails saw this and didn't like it

"Um guys we aren't suppose to be seen any more; all that running and destruction might get people's attention" said Tails from the Tornado 3

"You're right Tails it would get people's attention, plus we don't want to destroy a hospital with people in it" said Sonic thinking about what could happen

"So what do we do?" asked Knuckles

"We need to use stealth" said Tails

"But how? That's Espio and Rouge's job, I'm a treasure hunter not a ninja or spy" said Knuckles

"I'll do it" said Tails eagerly beginning to fly

"Just leave it to me" he said flying away from Sonic and Knuckles at high speed leaving Knuckles and Sonic alone

Knuckles turned to Sonic and asked "What do you want to do?"

"American Idol season 48 is on tonight, want to watch?" asked sonic pointing to the Tornado 3 that had a satellite TV built in it

"OK Simon Cowell the 2nd is funny when he make's fun of the people who suck" said Knuckles as he and Sonic got into the plane

**Amy's Room**

Meanwhile in the hospital Amy was resting comfortably

She was exhausted, she had tried to get her parents to let her keep racing for two hours straight and had finally gotten them to let her continue racing but only if she was more careful

She was glad she didn't have to bring up her parents forgetting her birthday; she didn't want to resort to something that low

Amy laid down comfortably in her bed with Luca resting next to her, she had gotten permission to let Luca stay but only if he stayed in her room

Amy then felt something under her covers

"What's that?" Amy asked herself as she grabbed it

She pulled out a bright, glowing, white jewel

"The Chaos Emerald, I nearly forgot about it" she said holding it up

She was amazed by it

It felt weird like there was some sort of energy coming from it

It felt warm and for some reason relaxed her and made her feel comfortable, almost how Luca made her feel

She still couldn't figure out why it glowed

'_Could it be radioactive?'_ She wondered but for some reason she didn't care, she knew the jewel just made her feel better.

Then her thoughts drifted to the race again, and that creature with two Tails, for some reason she kept thinking about the creatures whenever she held the Emerald

'_Thinking about them again?' _asked Luca noticing the look in Amy's eye

"Yes I just wish I knew what they were and could thank them for helping me" said Amy sounding depressed

'_Maybe Takashi's right and they'll come for the Chaos Emerald' _said Luca

"Maybe you're right" said Amy looking at the Chaos Emerald. Amy then yawned and hid the Emerald under her pillow and laid back under the covers

"Maybe they'll come back and (**YAWN)**I can thank them" said Amy sleepily

She then put her head back against the pillows and brought the blanket up and drifted off to sleep

**With Tails**

Tails arrived outside the hospital a few minutes later

He flew over the hospital a few times thinking how he could get in unnoticed

He couldn't just walk in the front door and head over to her room

Then he noticed something metallic on the roof

He looked down to see a vent on the roof

'_That's it! I can sneak in through the vent to get inside without being noticed by anyone' _

He landed on the roof and pulled the vent cover off and slid down the vent and into the hospital

He slid down the vent and landed in a clothes basket

"At least the landing was softer than most I've had" said Tails getting up and looking around

The room was small and it was white like he expected to find in a hospital

There were a lot of clothes bins all around the room, there was a window behind him, and a door across the room

'_This must be the laundry room' _

He looked at one of the bins and noticed Amy's clothes lying on top of some clothes in a hamper

He went over and checked all her pockets to see if the Chaos Emerald was there, but it was not in her pockets

'_Not there, Amy must have it with her, now how do I find Amy's room?' _Tails thought as he went over to the door and opened it a little so he could see outside

He could see a lot of people in the halls; patients, doctors, nurses, and visitors

'_With all these people around there's no way I can find Amy's room let alone walk the halls'_

Tails thought about what he could do

'_I need to find out where her room is, but how? It's not like I can just ask someone' _

Tails then looked at Amy's Team Satomi vest and got an idea

'_Or maybe I can' _Tails thought with a grin on his face.

Tails proving just how clever foxes were came up with an idea

'_If I dress up like a human well enough then I can just walk the halls and ask where Amy's room is, Wow this could actually be easy for once'_ Tails then went over to a clothes bin and looked down

"Please don't let there be underwear in here" said Tails while making a pray sign with his hands; he then began to scavenge for clothes that would fit

After five minutes he had his disguise; a white t-shirt (child size), some jeans, a blue baseball hat for his ears, and some sunglasses

'_Not bad, I make a half decent human'_ thought Tails as he checked himself out

For his kind only girls like Cream and Amy wore clothes but he found it to be nice actually

He then saw Amy's vest and got another idea.

He went over and took Amy's Team Satomi vest and put it on, it was almost perfect for him due to Amy's small size

'_Perfect, if I look like I'm on the Team the hospital staff won't find it odd I'm asking where Amy's room is'_ Tails thought as he walked out the laundry room door

**In the Hospital**

Tails walked around the hallways for a little while to see if his disguise actually worked

He had to walk weird since his Tails where crammed in his pant legs along with his legs making him a little uncomfortable

After he passed a few people without being noticed he decided to take his chances

He walked up to a nurse at a nursing station put his hand on the desk and taped it to get her attention.

The young brown haired nurse leaned over to see Tails

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nice, friendly tone

"Yes I'm looking for Amy Stapleton's room. Do you know where it is?" Tails asked trying to look down at all times so she wouldn't notice his furry face.

The nurse looked at Tail's Team Satomi vest "You're with the team?"

Tails nodded while still looking down

"Someone said a member of Team Satomi was going to be visiting today but I wasn't expecting a little kid, but anyway Amy is asleep right now we don't want anyone to disturb her" said the nurse

'_Perfect! I can grab the Emerald in her sleep she'll never know I was there' _Tails thought.

"Please can I see her? I only need to drop something off, she'll never know I was there" said Tails in a cute pleading voice very similar to the one children use to beg their parents for a new toy or candy.

The nurse thought hard for a second but eventually gave in to Tails' child like plea

"Ok but be very careful not to wake her, its room 103 down the hallway and to the left" she said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you Miss" said Tails in his little kid voice as he headed down the hallway

**Amy's Room**

Tails found the room with ease and opened the door a bit to see inside; the girl with long light brown hair was sleeping with her brown and white cat sleeping on her stomach

Tails crept inside and shut the door very carefully; he then began looking around the room for the Chaos Emerald

He checked in drawers, in corners, and even under her bed

As he got up from under the bed he hit his head on a metal support pole

"**OW!** That hurt" he said without thinking

He then covered his mouth and looked up on the bed

He had only awaken the cat who was now staring at Tails straight in the face

Tails made a relived sigh and said "It's only the cat" he than began to search again

Unknown to him Luca was trying to get Amy to wake up

'_AMY! GET UP! HE'S HERE!' _Luca said silently to Amy who just mumbled in her sleep

'_Now she decides to take a cat nap'_ said Luca annoyed

Tails took his tails out of his pants much to his relief and spun them to take flight to check from a higher view point

He looked around the room and noticed a dim white light coming from the girl's pillow

'_She must have hid it under her pillow'_ Tails thought

He landed on the bed being extremely careful not to wake her up

He then slowly reached his hand out towards Amy's pillow being extremely careful not make any noise since he was only inches from her

Just then he saw something that made his heart stop

The cat was going toward Amy and was walking on her and was going to wake her up

"Nice kitty, please stay still kitty" said Tails in a very nervous voice quietly to Luca who just ignored him and walked right up to Amy's face

"_Sorry kid but I'm no kitty" _Luca said dryly then licked Amy's face until she woke up

Amy was awoken by Luca licking her face to the sight of Tails reaching across her bed trying to reach the Chaos Emerald

There was a dead silence for half a minute

Tails felt like his heart had stopped as Amy just looked at him with a look of shock on her face

Amy was the first to say something

"Hi" Amy said quite casually considering the circumstance

Tails was so shocked by this he screamed and fell of the bed onto the hospital room floor Amy let out a small giggle at the sight

Tails quickly got up and ran to the door but stopped when Amy called out to him

"Wait I just want to talk" Amy called out as Tails as she sat up in her bed

Tails just turned around and stared at her

'_What should I do?'_ Tails thought

'_What's the worst that can happen' _a little voice in his head commented

Just then Amy pulled out the Chaos Emerald from under her pillow

"You're after this? Right?" Amy said holding the Chaos Emerald out for Tails "You can have it back" she said with a gentile smile on her face.

Tails reached out slowly and cautiously for the Emerald _'She's not screaming and she's just giving me the Emerald? How can it be this easy? And how can she be so calm?' _Tails thought

He held out his hand and Amy put the Emerald in his hand

Tails just stared at the Emerald then at her, he looked very confused

Tails then did the one thing that came to his mind

"Um thank you" he said looking up at Amy

Amy just looked at Tails and said in amazement "So Luca was right you can talk!"

"Yeah" said Tails wondering who Luca was "Anyway thanks for the Emerald"

"It's no problem, you saved my life it's the least I can do" said Amy said with a smile

"It was no problem" said Tails modestly

"I was just wondering, what are you?" asked Amy looking at Tails curiously, she couldn't help but think he looked like a stuffed animal

Tails thought for a second on what he could do _'She gave me back the Emerald maybe she can help us if I tell her what's going on, what could it hurt?'_

Tails got up on her bed and began to explain what had happened

"It all started when I was at my work shop in the Mystic Ruins" he began

"Mystic Ruins? Where's that?" Amy asked

"On another world" Tails said which made Amy's eyes widen with amazement.

**A Quick Explanation Later**

Tails explained what they were, where they came from, what had happened, and why they needed the Chaos Emeralds

"So you're heroes from another world and you, Sonic, and Knuckles need the Chaos Emerald to get home?" asked Amy amazed by what Tails had just told her

"Yes I need it to power Chaos Control and get us home" said Tails petting Luca

"No wonder you saved me so easily; you've saved your entire planet a lot of times" said Amy shocked that something so small could be so powerful

"Well it's mostly Sonic that does the saving I just give him a ride in my plane and help fight from time to time" said Tails again modestly

"So what will you do now?" asked Amy

"Well I still need to figure out how to get us home" said Tails thinking about how he still had no idea what went wrong

"Well do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Amy

"Well we've been staying in a park near my plane, I really wish I was in my workshop if I had the right tools I could get my work done quicker" said Tails thinking about his workshop in mystic ruins with all his tools inside it

Amy got an idea

"Well how about you stay with me? My place has room and it's probably more comfortable than the park, plus I might be able to get you into the garage maybe we have something there you can use" she offered

"Really!" said Tails excitedly

Amy just nodded

"Ok I'll talk to Sonic and Knuckles about it and meet you later but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about us **NO ONE** alright?" said Tails seriously

"Ok I promise" said Amy happily

"Ok I'll see you later" said Tails right before he put his tails back and ran out the door way to go tell Sonic and Knuckles what had happened

Amy just laid back in bed and though about what she had just done.

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

Tails has to convince Sonic and Knuckles that Amy is trustworthy and can help them out.

Amy meets Sonic and Knuckles and learns about their world and past adventures. Also she has to get use to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hanging around her house and make sure they don't wreck her house as well.

P.S. does anyone know anything about where Amy lives I've only seen her bedroom in the series but I haven't seen every episode so I might have missed it. If you know anything please tell me.


	6. New Friends

**Team Sonic**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **Nothing!** We clear? Good**! P.S.** Please don't sue me

**Note: **Sorry this took so long I've been busy in school and I had to write a huge chapter for my other story. This chapter is mainly a summary of the Sonic games for people who might not be as familiar with the seiries as I am.

**Chapter 6: New Friends **

"**You did what?"** screamed Knuckles upon hearing that Tails had told someone about them

Tails had returned to the park after talking with Amy in the hospital

He told his friends about Amy and how she found out about them and Knuckles did not like it

"**AHHH**! I'm sorry but I think she might be able to help us" said Tails cowering in front of his angry friend with armored fists

"**You THINK she MIGHT be able to help us?" **continued Knuckles raising his armored fists into the air angrily

"**I'm Sorry!" **said Tails still cowering

"Knuckles calm down man, you're getting worked up too easily" said Sonic calmly walking over to the two by the plane and getting Knuckles to put his fists down

Sonic walked over to Tails

"So buddy do you think she can really help us?" asked Sonic calmly

"Yeah, I think she might be able to help us" said Tails

"How can a human help us?" asked Knuckles

"Well she said we can stay at her place" said Tails

"It'll probably be better than staying in the park" said Sonic optimistically

"Staying in the park is fine for me" said Knuckles stubbornly

"Yeah well not all of us have been sleeping on a rock for the last fifteen years" said Sonic since Knuckles had been sleeping on the hard Master Emerald for all his life

"A nice bed and a warm place to stay at night might not be bad" said Sonic

"Well is that all?" asked Knuckles

"No, she said she might be able to get me into her team's garage, with some of the tools there I might be able to fix up the plane and get us home quicker" said Tails

"Now you're talking, but still how do we know we can trust her" asked Knuckles

"So you're willing to believe Eggman but you won't trust a little girl?" said Sonic

Knuckles was known for being gullible

"I'll take you two to meet her when she gets out of the hospital and you can decide for yourselves if she's trust worthy" said Tails

"Ok fine, Oh yeah by the way what's her name?" asked Knuckles

Tails knew Sonic was not going to like this

"Her name is … Amy" said Tails

Sonic's Amy reflex went off, and before anyone could stop him Sonic was running away at top speed screaming

"I think I like her already" said Knuckles

"Should we go get him?" asked Tails

"I guess we should" said Knuckles disappointed his fun was over so soon

**A Few Weeks Later**

Amy busy walking home through the park with Luca in her arms

Since she didn't have a car and everyone left before she could get a ride she had to walk, she didn't mind it very much

It was sunset, the air was comfortably warm, there was little wind, and she was feeling very happy

She had been released a couple of days earlier from the hospital and was enjoying being back in her normal routine again

She had quickly gone back to working with the team and practicing for the next race

She wanted to make sure she was not caught off guard again since she couldn't be saved by Team Sonic all the time

Speaking of which she had not heard from Tails yet and was beginning to worry

'_Where could they be? Did they forget about me?'_ wondered Amy as she walked along

'_Maybe they got back home'_ she considered

She would be happy for them if they did but she was also sad she didn't get to meet Sonic and Knuckles

She was walking along so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the wind was starting to pick up speed

Suddenly she noticed the air had gotten a lot cooler and the wind was blowing harder then usual

'_Can we get home soon my fur is getting messed up by all this wind, and trust me you do not want to see me on a bad fur day' _said Luca

"This is weird the weather report said the wind was going to be very calm" said Amy looking around at all the leaves blowing in the oddly strong wind

'_You know how accurate those reports are, they say we'll get cold weather we get highs that rival Death Valley' _said Luca as trash on the ground began flying through the air

Amy suddenly thought she heard something and began looking around

"What is that?" asked Amy out loud

'_I don't hear anything besides the wind' _said Luca

Just as Amy was looking around a blue blur came rushing past her at insane speeds

Amy screamed as the wild wind it had picked up blew her hair around wildly and caused her to nearly drop Luca

As the wind died down Amy slowly got to her senses

She looked around to see what had caused the wind and quickly found it

She was now right in front of Sonic The Hedgehog

Amy looked in wonder at the small creature for a second, not knowing what to say

"You Amy?" asked Sonic

Amy was snapped back to her senses

"Yes, you're Sonic? Right?" asked Amy to the blue speed demon

"Yeah, so you're the one Tails told us about" said Sonic

"Yeah, I was wondering where he was" said Amy

Sonic walked up to Amy to get a closer look

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you" said Sonic

"Thanks for saving me before" said Amy

"No problem, besides it was Tails that did it, not me" said Sonic casually

"By the way where is Tails? He said I could help you" asked Amy

"We're over here" said Tails flying up to Sonic and Amy Knuckles following close behind on the ground

"Sonic left us behind AGAIN" said Knuckles panting as he walked up

"Amy I'm glad to see you, you're looking a lot better" said Tails happily as he flew up playfully to Amy's height so he could talk to her face to face

"I'm glad to see you to Tails" said Amy happily

'_My knight in shining armor is here' _said Luca spotting Knuckles

Luca jumped out of Amy's arms and pounced on Knuckles

Knuckles screamed as Luca began licking his face

Everyone besides Knuckles laughed

"Get off! Get off!" said Knuckles pushing Luca off

Amy came and picked up Luca

"I guess he likes you because you saved him" said Amy

"Well I got enough gratitude already" said Knuckles getting up and brushing himself off

"So what are you all doing here?" asked Amy

"We came to make sure we can trust you, we don't want you to betray us" said Knuckles

"Oh don't worry you can trust me" said Amy

"Good enough for me" said Sonic

"**What? That's all you need to hear!**" said Knuckles annoyed

"Yeah" said Sonic simply

"That's ridiculous! All she has to say is "You can trust me" and you believe her!" said Knuckles

"So you're willing to trust Eggman, a guy who has tried to take over the world and kill us several times but you won't trust her?" asked Sonic

"That's besides the point!" screamed Knuckles

"How about we put it this way everyone who thinks we can trust her raise your hand" said Sonic

Sonic and Tails raised their gloved hands

"The majority has it, we can trust her" said Sonic

"Hey! I want a recount!" said Knuckles

"Knuckles look at it this way, If we go with her we get a nice place to stay and we might be able to get home quicker, and besides if we get home quicker you get to go on your date with Rouge sooner" said Sonic

"Ok we can trust her" said Knuckles quickly changing his tune after that last bit, Rouge might be a little rude (Ironic) but he still loved her

"Ok now that we FINALLY got that settled we can get down to business, Amy are you sure you want to help us?" asked Sonic to Amy who was just standing silently all throughout Sonic and Knuckle's argument

"Yes I'm sure it's the least I can do after you saved me" said Amy

"Ok then, let's go over to your house so we can talk about who we are a little more" said Sonic

"Ok, I really want to know more about you" said Amy

"Ok then lets go" said Sonic

"Wait, what about the plane Tails mentioned, won't someone find it?" asked Amy

"Don't worry, we moved it to a safe place where we can keep and eye on it and work on it easily" said Knuckles

"Where did you put it?" asked Amy

"On the Team Satomi Garage roof, no one goes up there right?" asked Knuckles

"I don't think so put if they do they're going to find it odd" said Amy

"Don't worry, we took some scrap metal and built a big box around it, it should blend it with the roof pretty well" said Knuckles

"Ok then with that all out of the way can you show us where your house is?" asked Tails

"Ok follow me, I was heading home now anyway" said Amy happily

Amy began to lead them to her house

'_Well this should be interesting, with house guests like these the place should become a lot less boring, no offense' _said Luca

"Don't worry they should be alright" said Amy

'_Let's just hope they don't wreck the place, your parents wouldn't be too happy about that' _said Luca

"I don't think the would like me having more animals in the house even more" said Amy

"Psst, Sonic she's talking to her cat" whispered Knuckles to Sonic

"So? She was just talking to a hedgehog, a fox, and an echidna" pointed out Sonic

**Amy's house **

They arrived at Amy's place a lot latter than Sonic would have liked

He forgot how slow humans could be!

Team Sonic looked around at Amy's place

It was pretty large, with a lot of nice furniture around, and a couple of rooms

Everything looked expensive

Sonic was certain that if he so much as touched the wrong place he could cause $50,000 worth of damage to something

"So what do you think?" asked Amy

"You live here! You must be loaded" said Knuckles

"Well it isn't just my place, it's my parents' too" said Amy

"Wait! Parents! Are they home?" asked Knuckles

"No they aren't here most of the time, so they shouldn't know you are here" said Amy

(Wait a second, Sonic characters living with a rich only child whose parents are never home. This is turning into Sonic X! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** (Author kneels on floor and screams at the sky **WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!**. Just joking, back to the story.)

"Ok, good" said Knuckles

"So how can you afford to live in a place like this?" asked Tails

"My mom and dad are rich, that's why they aren't here most of the time, they're too busy with their work. Plus I earn some money racing too" said Amy

"Oh" said Tails sorry to bring up the subject of her parents

"Enough about me, what about you guys? Tell me about your world, and your adventures, and just what are the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Amy eagerly

"Ok we'll tell you" said Sonic sitting on a couch

The rest of them sat down

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, speed leader" said Sonic

"The fastest thing alive?" asked Amy amazed, normally she would never believe it but she had seen him move with her own eyes and definitely believed him

"I'm Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails, I like working with machines and flying planes, I'm the fly leader" said Tails happily

"I'm Knuckles, I protect the master Emerald on Angel Island, and I am the power leader" said Knuckles proudly

"Wait, what do you mean by "Leaders"?" asked Amy

"For our team we are separated into three parts, just like your IG-1 teams. There is speed team leader which is the equivalent of your forwards, they focus on high speed and quick attacks. The next one is fly team leader which could be compared to your midfielder position, they carry the other two in flight and they take down flying enemies. Finally there is power team leader which is about the same as the defender, they are powerful but slow and help by taking care of large enemies and obstacles" explained Tails

"So you're a midfielder Tails?" asked Amy

"I guess" said Tails

"So you fight just like we fight in the mechs but you fight on foot" said Amy

"Yeah, pretty much" said Tails

"So are there other teams?" asked Amy

"Yeah, Team Rose an all girls team" said Tails

"Just like Team Skylark, who's on it?" asked Amy

"The speed leader is Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend" said Knuckles

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just obsessed with me" said Sonic

"It's more like stalking" said Knuckles

"How bad can she be?" asked Amy

"She once threatened to leave me in prison unless I married her" said Sonic

'_She sounds like she has an even worse temper than Liz'_ said Luca

"Anyway, the flight team leader is Cream The rabbit" said Sonic

"She's really nice and sweet" said Tails

"Of course she is she's only six!" said Knuckles

"She's only six!" asked Amy amazed

"Yeah, she can fly by flopping her huge ears and she always has her pet… excuse me "Friend" Cheese with her" said Knuckles

"What is Cheese? A cat?" asked Amy

"No a Chao" said Tails

"What's a Chao?" asked Amy

"It's a creature native to our world, it's a fairy like creature with a rain drop shaped head" explained Knuckles

"The last one is Rouge the bat, she's power type" said Tails

"She's also Knuckles girlfriend" said Sonic

"She use to be sneaky and evil but now I see she's not too bad to be around" said Knuckles

"Wow, so who else is there?" asked Amy

"There's Team Dark" said Sonic

"Not exactly the best people to be around" added Knuckles

"They're a member short since Rouge left so the can't use fly formation" said Tails

"The speed team leader is Shadow The Hedgehog" said Sonic

"No relation" he quickly added

"Who is he?" asked Amy

"Shadow is almost like Sonic's twin except he is black and red instead of blue, he is Sonic's rival and is the only one who can keep up with him in a race" explained Tails

"So he's as fast as Sonic?" asked Amy

"No! I'm a little faster" said Sonic

"Shadow was created as the ultimate life form on the Space Colony Ark over fifty years ago" said Tails

"The ultimate life form?" asked Amy

"Yes he was made from a creature know as black doom who I tell you about later. He also had a human friend named Maria who was killed but that's about all we know about him" said Tails

"Last time I talked to him he said he might have found a way to bring her back to life" added Sonic

"Really?" asked Tails

"Think he can do it?" asked Knuckles

"I don't know" said Sonic

"Anyway the power team leader is E-123 A.K.A Omega. Omega is a robot built by Eggman, but since Eggman betrayed him he now wants to kill him and destroy all Eggman robots" said Tails

'_He sounds pleasant'_ said Luca sarcastically

"Who's Eggman?" asked Amy suppressing a giggle at the sound of such a dumb name

"He's a mad scientist on our world who keeps trying to take over the world, he's always causing trouble and giving us problems" said Tails

"Mad crazy or mad angry?" asked Amy

"Both" said Knuckles

'_I didn't think that was possible'_ added Luca

"Yeah but we always manage to stop all his evil plans no sweat" said Sonic confidently

"It's because of him we have all our adventures" said Tails

"What kind of adventures?" asked Amy

"Well where do we start?" asked Tails out loud looking deep in thought

"How about with the time we fought Chaos" suggested Knuckles

**Sonic Adventure **

"Ok" said Tails

"What's Chaos? Does it have anything to do with the emeralds?" asked Amy

"Yeah, it all began one night as I was asleep on Angel Island" began Knuckles

"I was sleeping peacefully near the Master Emerald one night when suddenly I was woken up by a shattering sound, I turned to look and saw a liquid creature standing near the Emerald. I later found out it had escaped from the Master Emerald" said Knuckles

"It was inside the Emerald?" asked Amy

"Yeah it was a creature called Chaos that feed off the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman had released it so he could give it the Chaos Emeralds and use it to take over the world. Me, Tails, Knuckles, and our friends set out to find the Emeralds before Eggman could give them all to Chaos. We fought Chaos aboard the Egg Carrier when it only had six of the Emeralds, it had gotten a lot bigger and stronger but we still beat it no problem" said Sonic

"Wow you beat him just in time then" said Amy

"That's what we thought, but then we found out later that it had survived and gathered the rest of the Emeralds" said Knuckles remembering how Chaos had ambushed him after finding Eggman face down on the ground unconscious in the woods

"So what happened?" asked Amy amazed by the tale

"Chaos took the Emeralds power, spat them out, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. Then he flooded the city and began to tear the rest of it apart" said Knuckles

Amy gasped

"Yeah, we were amazed too at its power, we were also powerless to stop it since we didn't have the power of the Chaos Emeralds" said Knuckles

"How did you stop it?" asked Amy

"We found out that the Emeralds still had some power so we combined our power to help Sonic transform" said Tails

"He can transform?" asked Amy

"Yes, when he uses the power of all seven of the Chaos Emeralds he can transform into Super Sonic" said Tails

"So what is Super Sonic?" asked Amy imagining sonic with a cape and an S on his chest

"Super Sonic is just like Sonic but he is a lot stronger and can use many powers" explained Tails

"So with the power of the Chaos Emeralds I fought Perfect Chaos and sealed him back in the Master Emerald saving the city…. Well what was left" said Sonic remembering his battle against the water monster as tall as a building

"Wow! Tails said you were heroes but I never imagined you were that strong" said Amy

"That's nothing, Tails tell her about what happened a couple of months later" said Knuckles

**Sonic Adventure 2**

"Ok, based on what I found out from Shadow and Rouge it all began when Eggman found some files on his grandfather's research for GUN" said Tails

"What's GUN?" asked Amy

"GUN are the Guardians of the United Nations, they are the top military force in our world" explained Tails

"Professor Gerald Robotnic was a top scientist working for GUN on the space colony ARK, a highly advanced space station that has a top secret research lab on it. He was the grandfather of Eggman" said Tails as Sonic and Knuckles relaxed on the couch

"Was he crazy too?" asked Amy

"No he was a brilliant scientist that was searching for a cure for his granddaughter Maria Robotnic who had NIBS (I think that's right). In his quest to developed a cure he created the ultimate life form so he could study it and see if he could develop a cure from it, thus Shadow was born, or well…. created. Eggman found the files on the ultimate life form and hoped it could help him rule the world, so he released Shadow from the military's prison base and together the formed a plan to rule the world" said Tails

"Wait what happened to Shadow over those fifty years? He would have been really old when he met Eggman" said Amy

"We'll get to that later; anyway Shadow, Rouge and Eggman collected the Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon capable of destroying the planet. He threatened to blow up the planet unless everyone made him ruler of the planet, he showed he wasn't joking in a big way" said Tails

"Yeah he blew up have the moon" said Knuckles remembering seeing the huge explosion followed by red hot molten rock flying off the moon in the night sky

_That's one way to get noticed' _said Luca

"Yeah! So we set out to stop him" said Sonic

"Wait a second why were Shadow and Rouge helping him, I thought they were good?" asked Amy

"Rouge was actually a government spy sent to stop him, while Shadow was out to get revenge" said Sonic

"Revenge for what?" asked Amy

"We'll tell you later; anyway we confronted Eggman on the ARK and managed to stop his plans to fire the Eclipse Cannon. But we soon found out Eggman was the least of our problems, the real threat was that Gerald set the colony to crash into the earth when all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into it, thereby destroying the planet!" said Tails

"What! Why did he do that!" asked Amy

"The military shut down his research and killed almost everyone on the Ark to keep Project Shadow a secret because they thought Shadow was too dangerous. They killed Maria in the process, that's why Shadow helped Eggman, he wanted to keep the promise Maria asked of him as she died, shot by a gun soldier saving Shadow, to get revenge for her death. GUN found Shadow's escape pod and out him in stasis for fifty years, they put Gerald in a military prison. Gerald went insane and wanted to get revenge, so he was going to destroy the planet with the Ark. Everyone banded together to stop the collision, even Eggman! While we were busy doing that Amy talked to Shadow who then remembered that his promise to Maria was to give humanity a second chance, not to destroy them" said Tails

'_That's a big thing to get confused about' _said Luca lying on Amy's lap

"Shadow came and helped us defeat the ultimate life form prototype "Bio Lizard" in the chamber with the Chaos Emeralds; Knuckles quickly stopped the Chaos Emeralds' power and stopped the collision" said Tails

"So you saved the world again" said Amy

"Not yet, Bio Lizard used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to grow huge and bond with the space colony and was keeping it on course with earth. Sonic and Shadow used the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow" said Knuckles

"Shadow can transform too?" asked Amy

"Yeah, he and I used our powers to attack Final Hazard in space, we flew through space as the colony was falling into the atmosphere, the prototype had sores on its body because of the fact it was incomplete that were it's weak points. Me and Shadow took turns ramming into the sores until its life systems finally gave out and it fell off the colony. Me and Shadow then used the power of Chaos Control to warp the colony back to high space so it wouldn't fall, in the process Shadow lost power and fell to the planet" said Sonic remembering the fierce battle in space and the intense heat of the colony falling through the atmosphere

"So he died?" asked Amy

"That's what we thought but later he turned up on our next adventure" said Sonic

**Sonic Heroes**

"Everything was quiet for a few months, we all returned to our normal lives, Tails went back to work on his machines, Knuckles went back to sitting around on a giant rock all the time waiting for something to happen, and I just roamed around looking for some action" began Sonic

"Yeah, we all lived our "normal" lives until one day I got a note from Eggman saying he was going to take over the world in three days. I quickly went to Knuckles who said we should find Sonic, we found him running around in the desert near Sand Ruins. We showed him the letter, he didn't seemed scared at all while I was really worried" said Tails

"Ha! Please it was only Eggman, I could handle any of his attempts to take over the world blindfolded" said Sonic

"Yeah, every time he comes up with a half decent plan it always ends up turning on him, and this time was no different" said Knuckles

"What?" asked Amy

"Oh you'll see" said Knuckles

"Anyway we sent out once again to stop Eggman, but this time we were not alone, three other teams were also setting out to stop Eggman for their own reasons. Team Rose who were searching for Sonic, Team Dark who wanted to find out information from and then kill Eggman, and Team Chaotix a group of detectives who were hired to stop Eggman" said Knuckles

"Wow he really has a lot of enemies" said Amy

"Well you try take over the world without making some enemies" said Knuckles

"Anyway we ran into Team Dark along the way, and somehow Shadow had survived the fall and was leading them. We fought them, but it was a tie and we both went our own ways" said Knuckles

"Anyway we found Eggman's huge fleet of war ships flying really high in the air" said Sonic

"He had a fleet?" asked Amy

"Yeah of giant flying war ships, there were al least 500 of them including a huge flag ship the size of this city" said Knuckles

"How did it stay up!" asked Amy amazed at the thought of a flying city

"We didn't know, at the time we were thinking about how to bring it down" said Knuckles

"We fought our way to Eggman and fought him one on one unaware at that same time all the other teams were fighting Eggman as well" said Knuckles

"How could all of you be fighting him at the same time if you fought him separately?" asked Amy

"After we beat him…." began Sonic

'_Let me guess, something bad happened' _said Luca

"…..we found out he was not the real problem, something much worse was" said Sonic

'_I'm seeing a pattern emerging here; you beat bad guy, he comes back a lot stronger, you use the Chaos Emeralds to beat him' _said Luca

"What was it?" asked Amy ignoring Luca's comment

"Metal Sonic, a robot copy of Sonic that was designed to beat Sonic turned on Eggman and had used Eggman like robots to lure us to him so he could copy our data and destroy us. He transformed into Metal Overlord, a huge robot of extreme power that could block certain leader's attacks using the data he acquired" said Tails

"Why did Metal Sonic turn on Eggman?" asked Amy

"Every half decent plan and robot Eggman comes up always ends up going wrong and turning on him, just like with Chaos and the Ark plan"

"Eggman told us that all was lost, only with the Chaos Emeralds' power could we stand a chance of beating him. Thankfully we just happened to all find one on the way to fight Eggman so we had them already. He told us that even with the Emeralds' power our chances of winning were slim, but that never stopped us before" said Tails

'_Never stopped us either' _added Luca

"So all the teams joined together to delay Metal Madness while we used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform" said Sonic

"All the others attacked Metal Madness; he could only block one leader's attack at a time so they took turns attacking him. He couldn't keep up with them and was severely weakened in the battle. But before they could finish him off he transformed and flew off the ship" said Tails

"So I transformed into Super form, used the Chaos power to power up Tails and Knuckles, and set off to fight him" said Sonic

"We fought him while we were flying along with the Eggfleet; all three of us worked as a team and fought Metal Madness with the power of Chaos. Sonic used his speed to plow through his laser, Knuckles tore the ships he threw at us, and I stopped the missiles he fired at us" said Tails remembering the battle and how weird the power of Chaos felt, he had only received a little part of it and he still had a hard time controlling it, he had no idea how Sonic could control that power like he did

"We couldn't harm him by ourselves but when we all attacked at the same time he was hurt badly. It took a few hits but in the end he was no match for our teamwork, he landed on the flag ship and transformed back to his normal form. He wanted to know why we couldn't beat him, I told him it was because we're the Sonic Heroes!" said Sonic proudly

Tails and Knuckles joined him in a triple high five

"So you've saved your world at least three times?" asked Amy

"Ha! Please those were only some of our adventures, we've done a lot more than that" said Knuckles

"Really like what?" asked Amy wanting to hear more, this was better than any movie or TV show she had ever seen

"We'll tell you later, right now it's getting late, we should (Yawn) get some sleep" said Knuckles looking out the window at the dark sky

"I guess you're right, but promise me you'll tell me the rest later" said Amy

"We promise" said Tails

"So where will you sleep?" asked Amy

"We'll just crash on the couch, it'll be fine, it's probably the softest thing Knuckles ever slept on" said Sonic

"Whatever" said Knuckles

"By the way Amy, why were you talking to your cat before?" asked Knuckles

"Oh! I can understand what Luca is saying" said Amy embarrassed that they all probably thought she was crazy by now

"Sonic I think she's a little not right in the head" whispered Knuckles to Sonic

"Um…Ok… how do you do it?" asked Tails nervously thinking she might be a little crazy

"He's been cyberneticly enhanced so I can understand him" said Amy

"Oh! So you're not just hearing things" said Knuckles

Amy sweatdroped

"He didn't mean it, honest!" said Tails as he and Sonic covered their idiotic friend's mouth

"Wow so his brain has been cyberneticly enhanced to be able to understand the human language" said Tails interested in anything Hi-Tech

"That seems like a lot of work for a pet" said Sonic

"I really like Luca" said Amy

"She's more than likely going to grow up into one of those crazy old cat ladies that creep everyone out" Knuckles whispered to Sonic

"Um anyway goodnight guys" said Amy as she carried Luca off to her bedroom

"Ok guys tomorrow we rest up and then see what we can find out about this world with Amy's help" said Sonic

Tails and Knuckles both nodded

"Ok guys goodnight then" said Sonic falling asleep on the back of the couch

Tails and Knuckles then fell asleep on each side of the couch

'_This world might be fun after all'_ thought Tails as he drifted off to sleep

**End Chapter**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 7: Sonic Speed **

While Amy is showing Team Sonic around town they tell her more about their adventures and about how they had entered a race tournament before as well. Amy gets curious and they decide to show her their extreme gear, also Amy gets to see Team Sonic practice some of their moves and comes up with some ideas for how to use them on the track


	7. Sonic Speed

**Team Sonic**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING!** Are we clear? Good **P.S. **Please don't sue me

Sorry this took so long I wanted to get my other story to a decent part of the plot before I took a break from it. Also I wanted to wait for the new season because I couldn't think of any chapter ideas but now I'm back and it's time to continue the story

**Chapter 7: Sonic Speed **

Amy woke up the next day the way she usually woke up, with Luca walking over her and bugging her until she got up

'_Come on get up!' _said Luca walking over her head a few times

"Ugh, five more minutes! We don't even have any work today!" complained Amy groggily covering her head with a pillow as Luca was about to make a pass

'_Come on get up! You sleep like a cat and trust me I should know' _said Luca

Amy at last gave in and sat up and yawned loudly

"I've got the best alarm clock in the world" joked Amy

'_No wonder you are never late'_ replied Luca

Amy out of bed and got dressed for the day

She then went over to her computer and checked her E-Mail like she always did

Since she mostly talked to her parents via E-Mail and web cam she always made a point to check it first thing

She looked and saw a message from her parents

It was what they were sending her mostly in the last few weeks since the race

It basically said that they hoped she was feeling good and was alright and that they wished they could be there but were busy with work

Amy was usually appreciative of the letters since it was lonely around with no one besides Luca home no matter how good of company he was

She quickly logged off her computer and left her room

She walked down the hallway and into the living room

Amy saw that the others were already up…well most of them

Tails was busy going over some calculations for the Tornado three on a piece of paper, Sonic was nowhere in sight, And Knuckles sleeping while hanging off the side of the couch and snoring loudly

"Oh! Good morning Amy!" said Tails happily looking up from his work

Amy had almost completely forgotten about them amazingly

"Hi Tails" said Amy politely

Meanwhile Luca had gone over to investigate Knuckles

She looked at him hanging upside down off the couch and snoring very loudly

'_Well isn't that pleasant'_ said Luca sarcastically

'_And they say cats can sleep anywhere'_ he quickly added

"How long have you been up?" asked Amy

"About an hour, I'm surprised you slept so late" said Tails

'_I'm not'_ said Luca

"What have you been doing?" asked Amy

"I've been working on my calculations to figure out just what went wrong with the teloporter; I still can't see what went wrong. I might have more luck if I can do a thorough diagnostic of the Tornado Three" said Tails

"Oh, where is Sonic?" asked Amy looking around

"Behind you" said Sonic

Amy turned to see Sonic standing right behind her looking wet and covering himself with a towel

"What have you been doing?" asked Amy curious as to why Sonic was wet

"Taking a shower, you try and go a few weeks without bathing and see how you like it" answered Sonic

He didn't have to bathe much but a few weeks was a lot even for him

"So that's what that smell was" said Knuckles with a yawn as he got up finally

"What about you? You sleep on dirt most nights" answered Sonic

"Not this again" said Tails with a sigh

"Excuse me, I have to go for a spin dry" said Sonic as he went outside

"Spin dry?" asked Amy

"You know what dogs do? This is worse" said Knuckles

He began doing his stationary spin dash to get dry quickly

Amy could see from the window he was getting water everywhere

'_That's worse' _said Luca

"At least he isn't kicking himself" joked Amy

'_I have an excuse, I hate water'_ said Luca

After Sonic stopped he came back inside completely dry

"Well that was easy" said Sonic

"Nice work Sonic" said Knuckles as he saw that Sonic had splattered all the windows with water

"No need for this" said Sonic as he threw off the towel. It went high into the air and landed on a lamp leaving Sonic with no cover, which was normal

Amy screamed

"What's the matter?" asked Sonic

Amy being a girl did not feel comfortable with the idea of a boy throwing off a towel in full view of her, even if he was another species

"It's that you are naked" said Amy

"So? So are Tails and Knuckles" said Sonic

"You just figuring that out now?" asked Knuckles

"Only girls of our species wear clothes" explained Tails

"I understand but it still creeps me out" said Amy

'_I don't wear any clothes either' _said Luca _'You're the only one in this house that wears clothes, and besides they don't even have anything "Down There" What's the problem?' _

"It's just that it kind of creeps me out when I think about it" said Amy "Besides they're human like enough for it to bother me"

"How about we get some clothes then?" suggested Sonic "Maybe they'll keep my quills from getting so dirty during a spin dash and those things are hard to clean" he added remembering being in the shower for the last hour cleaning them

"What will we find that can fit?" asked Knuckles

"How about some kid's clothes?" suggested Amy

"I'm not about to shop at a little kids store, all the stuff there will look stupid on us" complained Knuckles

"He's right I don't want to have to wear clothes made for a five or six year old" said Sonic thinking about some of the little kid humans he had seen with shirts with cute fuzzy animals on them or some other cute thing

"I got an idea!" said Tails

"What?" asked Sonic

"I have a special device in the Tornado Three that can change the size of objects" said Tails

"You have a shrink ray?" asked Sonic

"Basically" said Tails

"Why?" asked Knuckles

"It allows me to keep more stuff on the Tornado Three for long trips" explained Tails

"No wonder you have so much stuff on that thing and it doesn't get any heavier" said Knuckles remembering having to carry it more than once

"Anyway we just buy some regular clothes and shrink them down to our sizes or they will fit" said Tails happily

"Perfect" said Sonic

"Not perfect" said Knuckles

"Why?" asked Tails

"We can't just go out shopping at the mall, people will freak out if they see us" said Knuckles

"He's right and besides after all those times at the mall with our Amy I can't stand those places" said Sonic; he had many horror stories involving Amy at the mall

One time she had forced him to watch her try on outfits for THREE HOURS STRAIGHT

She ended up getting the same pink dresses she always had

"I can go" suggested Amy

All three turned and looked at her

They thought about the offer

"I'm not going to have some girl choose my clothes, it'll all come back looking stupid or "cute" complained Knuckles

Amy was offended by the remark but did not say anything

"I'm all for it so long as I don't have to go" said Sonic calmly

"Ok, so long as it isn't too big a favor to ask" said Tails politely

"No problem" said Amy happily

"Fine" said Knuckles giving in "BUT NOTHING PINK!" he yelled

He then walked over to Sonic and began talking to him

Tails walked up to Amy while Knuckles and Sonic were talking "I'm sorry about all the problems we are causing you" apologized Tails politely to Amy

"It's no problem, you guys need some help so I'm just doing the right thing. Plus you saved my life it's the least I can do" said Amy glad Tails was nicer than Knuckles

"Thanks a lot!" said Tails happily with a smile

"You're welcome" said Amy

'_We better get going soon, the mall is crowed more later in the day and after all that has happened to you being in a crowed public place is a bad idea' _said Luca

"You're right" said Amy

She knew what had happened to Takashi the time he was out in the open

"What'd he say?" asked Tails unable to understand the cat

"He said we better get going" said Amy

"Ok, we'll stay here until you come back" said Tails

"What are we suppose to do while she is gone?" complained Knuckles finished talking to Sonic

Sonic just tapped him on shoulder

As soon as Knuckles turned to face Sonic he pointed to the big screen TV Amy had since she was rich

"Oh" said Knuckles getting the message

"I get the remote!" said Sonic jumping on the couch

"Hey I want it!" said Knuckles jumping after him

They began having a tug of war over the remote while Tails just gave a depressed sigh

"So this is what it's like to have boys in the house" said Amy as they fought

'_They remind me a lot of Takashi and Liz' _said Luca remembering many petty fights between the two

"Yeah" said Amy watching the fight

'_Come on let's go, you had some things to get anyway today' _said Luca

"Like cat food?" asked Amy

'_Yup' _said Luca

Amy then left to go shopping leaving the two fighting and Tails just getting up and changing the channel by hand while they were busy

**Later**

Everyone had finally settled down and stopped arguing and was watching TV

The news was on taking about none other than them

People were still curious about what they were and were talking about theories that they were aliens from another world or mutations or something else that sounds like it belongs in the tabloids

Sonic and Knuckles watched happily the video of them running on the track during the race

"Nice one Knuckles" said Sonic as he saw video of Knuckles beating the two mechs barehanded

"Not bad yourself" said Knuckles as he saw the perfect blue tornado Sonic had done

Tails was amazed by this but not surprised

Whenever Sonic and Knuckles began to really get on each others nerves like when Knuckles was in a bad mood that came from being away from his island too long, they would argue and fight and then suddenly stop and they would be best friends again and Knuckles would finally act normal

It was a predictable as sunrise and sunset

"I'm still curious about this IG-1" said Sonic

He was very interested in any sort of race

He remembered the time he and Tails and Knuckles had raced on extreme gear against the Babylon Rouges for the Chaos Emerald in the tournament Eggman had hosted

He loved racing and wanted to find out more about this IG-1 tournament…especially if he could enter it

"Yah it looks fun" said Tails

He really wanted to ask Amy about it and about the robot she piloted while racing

The design her of her robot might be just what Tails needed to modify the Tornado Three for combat as a giant fighting robot

He just had to get a look at the schematics!

Knuckles was also interested in the races due mostly to the fact that it involved a lot of high speed combat which was his specialty

He could still remember beating the living daylights out of Storm while they raced at the robot factory

It had been an easy fight, a quick punch to the face followed by an upper cut and finally a sweeping right hand punch and Storm was down!

He still remembered the look on that idiot's face as he crossed the finish line by a mile

'_How could you beat me? You must've cheated!' _complained Storm in his simple speech while pounding the ground in frustration

Knuckles gave a chuckle at the thought

His daydream was cut off by the sound of the door opening

All three turned to see Amy come in with a lot of shopping bags

Tails quickly flew over to help Amy

"Thanks Tails" said Amy as he grabbed a bag

"No problem" said Tails as he hovered with the bag

"I'll help too" said Knuckles going over and easily grabbing most of the bags

'_Well someone's in a better mood' _said Luca

"Thanks Knuckles" said Amy half surprise the rude Echidna was now being helpful

She put down the bags she had on a table

"What's up with him?" asked Amy quietly to Tails While Knuckles and Sonic began looking though them

"Oh, he just gets bad tempered when he is bored and has no enemies to fight. He's really nice most of the time it's just that he has had nothing to do for a while" said Tails

"Sounds like Liz when she doesn't get to fight often" said Amy

Knuckles overheard them and headed over to them

"Yeah sorry about that I guess I was just in a bad mood" apologized Knuckles

"No problem" said Amy

"Excuse me a second" said Amy nervously

She then quickly took a item out of the bad and hid it behind her back

"What's that?" asked Tails suspiciously

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Amy nervously

Tails and Knuckles bought none of it

Suddenly a curious Sonic came flying behind Amy and snatched what it was

"Ha Ha! Hey Knuckles look! It's in your size" said Sonic laughing while holding up a bright pink, frilly dress that was the perfect size for Knuckles

Knuckles looked at it in shock while Amy sweat dropped

"I bought that as a joke when I was mad, don't worry I got him something normal too" said Amy defensively

"What is it a **TU TU!**? roared Knuckles

"Don't worry it's good!" said Amy

"Come on Knuckles it's payback for that bad temper of yours" said Sonic

"Fine" said Knuckles in a defeated tone "I won't get mad but what she got us better be good!"

"So what did you get us?" asked Tails

"Well I wasn't sure of what you liked so I decided for something that would match your hair…Um….quills and fur" said Amy

"Let's try them on" suggested Sonic

"Wait we still have to shrink them down first" said Tails

"Ok I guess we have to go get the shrink ray" said Knuckles

"Size changer" corrected Tails

"Whatever" said Knuckles

"But it's all the way across town in the Tornado Three" said Tails

"I can get someone there fast if I carry them using the light dash" said Sonic

"What about Amy?" asked Knuckles

"I got an idea" said Tails "Sonic can take me to the Tornado Three, he can leave me there and come back here, then you guys can take her to the park we first landed in that's about half way to the Tornado Three, I'll fly the Tornado Three to the park and we can do our work there"

"That might be a good idea, people will think someone on the roof messing with a big metal box is suspicious" said Sonic

"Yeah especially on a IG-1 team roof, they will probably think you're try to sabotage us somehow" said Amy

"Ok then let's get moving, Tails remember to park in that area than pretty much no one goes to so we don't get seen" said Sonic

"Ok" said Tails

Sonic then grabbed onto Tails and activated his light dash while Knuckles opened a window

Sonic and Tails sped through air at insane speeds and fly out the window and into the clear blue sky

**Later at the Park **

Sonic had come back a bit later and he, Knuckles, and Amy set out for the park while Tails flew the Tornado Three to meet them

Sonic and the others arrived first

"Where is he?" ask Knuckles

"Must be running late" said Sonic

He then quickly jumped up a tree and rested on a branch

Amy sat down under the shade of a tree with Luca in her lap while Knuckles punched at thin air to relive some of his anxiety and get some practice in

"I'm still amazed at what's going on, one second I'm just a normal…well close to normal girl and now I have super powered animals from another world living with me" said Amy while she petted Luca

"Yah we seem to have a knack for causing odd things to happen" said Knuckles

"At this rate someone will be trying to take over the world soon and we'll have to stop them" joked Sonic

"Really?" asked Amy

"Well with our luck I wouldn't be surprised, we seem to attract danger and psychopaths like magnets" said Knuckles continuing his punching

Wherever they went it seemed that something bad was going on that they had to solve

"Must be interesting" said Amy

"Well I **do **like adventure" said Sonic while he was still resting on the branch

"So what about your team Amy? We haven't heard a lot about them" asked Sonic

"My team? Well first off there is Takashi" said Amy

"The one who was up front during the race?" asked Sonic remembering the mech that had been in the lead at the race

He was curious about this pilot because when he was on the track Sonic noticed that he raced a lot like he did, by his heart

"Yeah he's the forward" said Amy

"The speed team leader?" asked Knuckles putting it into terms he could understand

"I guess, he does love to go fast and always has a lot of fun while racing. I don't think there is anything he likes more than racing" said Amy

"I'm liking him already" said Sonic

"Yeah well he's nice but he just seems to not care much about what is not on the track" said Amy

"Sounds like Sonic" noted Knuckles

"I guess, he is always leaving us behind on the track though and he almost never listens to us" complained Amy

"Ha! Even I don't do that. I might love speed and going fast but I know that even though my team mates might slow me down, no offense Knuckles, it's always better to have someone to back you up" said Sonic

He knew the key to winning was teamwork, he had learned that during his time against Metal Overlord

"You're right" said Amy

"Yeah he's never going to race at his best until he learns the most important part of any sport…team work" said Knuckles

"How did you guys learn to work so well together? You are always with each other and you always stay together" asked Amy

"It's easy! We're friends so we stay together and help each other. Don't you spend time with your teammates?" asked Sonic

"Yeah…A little… I guess, but we don't spend all our time together" said Amy

"Maybe you should try and spend more time together so you feel easier working with each other" suggested Knuckles

"We could but…well…Liz and Takashi don't get along too well and are always fighting" said Amy

"So did me and Sonic, but after all the time we spent together we finally learned to put up with each other" said Knuckles

"What about you? What's your problem?" asked Sonic

"Well…" said Amy weakly "I'm usually too busy studying and working and…"

'_You're too shy'_ added Luca

"Hey!" said Amy annoyed by that comment

'_What? It's true, you need to learn how to be a little more open to people and not just me' _said Luca

"You're probably right" said Amy

In truth she knew Luca was right

"That still creeps me out" said Knuckles to Sonic while Amy and Luca were talking

Sonic just gave an "I don't care" shrug from his perch right above Amy

"What about that third one?" asked Knuckles stopping his punching

"Oh, Liz? She's really determined, hard working, she's always training, and she never gives up" said Amy

'_She also hates animals'_ added Luca

"But she can kinda be…hotheaded" admitted Amy

"No worse than Knuckles, when he gets mad he can actually use fire to attack" said Sonic knowing Knuckles had a tendency to use a lot of flaming fist attacks when mad

"Not my fault" said Knuckles "I just don't like people who annoy me"

"Well Takashi annoys Liz a lot, she doesn't like how he never takes anything seriously and he is just naturally skilled at piloting while she has to train hard" said Amy

"Sounds almost like she's jealous" said Sonic

"I guess but I wouldn't say that in front of her since I like breathing" said Amy knowing no one would dare say that in front of Liz unless they had good health insurance

"Wow your team is messed up, no offense" said Sonic

"They're not as weird as us though" said Knuckles

Amy was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of a plane. She looked up to see a big jet plane coming in for a vertical landing. It was all blue with some yellow stripes on it and it had an odd symbol that looked like two crossing tails on the wings and some other parts. Amy noticed the symbol looked a lot like the Team Satomi symbol

The plane landed softly in a clearing near where they had been talking

"He's finally here" said Knuckles going over to the plane

The plane shut down and the cockpit opened

Tails jumped out of the cockpit and onto the wing

"What took so long!" asked Knuckles

"I couldn't take off, someone was at the garage and I couldn't take off without being seen by them" said Tails

"Who was there?" asked Amy curious who would be at the garage on a day no one was suppose to be there

"It was some older guy with black messy hair; he went into the building as I got there. If I took off he would have heard the plane and come out to see what it was" said Tails

"That would be Mark, I guess he had to do something with the mechs" said Amy

"I had to wait for him to leave before I could go, he took a long time in the garage" said Tails

"He usually does" said Amy "Sometimes he sleeps there"

"I thought Tails was the only one who sleeps with machines" joked Knuckles remembering all the times he and Sonic had gone to Tail's workshop to find him sleeping in his plane with a tool still in his hands

Tails just blushed

"This is amazing" said Amy looking in awe at the plane

"This is the Tornado Three, it is super fast, it has many powerful weapons, and can even fly in space!" said Tails proudly

"Incredible" said Amy looking at it

'_Must make getting through rush hour easier'_ said Luca

"Where did you get it?" asked Amy

"I made it" said Tails

"What?" asked Amy in shock

"Yeah it was easy" said Tails modestly

"How did you make it?" asked Amy

"Well it's pretty easy for someone with an IQ of 400 to make some amazing inventions" said Knuckles

"**He has an IQ of 400?**" asked Amy in shock

"Yeah, So?" said Sonic calmly

"How old is he!" asked Amy

"I'm eight" replied Tails

Amy was speechless but Luca was not

'_He can not only fly a plane, he can build one and he has an IQ of 400. And people call you a child genius' _said Luca

"Tails is our "smart" team member" said Sonic

"HEY!" said Knuckles annoyed

"So Tails you got that shrink ray?" asked Sonic to quickly change the subject

"Size changer!" said Tails

"Whatever, do you have it?" asked Knuckles

"Yeah hold on" said Tails

He than began rummaging around the cockpit of the Tornado Three until he pulled out a laser looking device with a dial and red button on it

"This is it" said Tails jumping down from the plane and showing it to the others

"So how does it work?" asked Sonic picking it up and playing with it

"Ah! Be careful!" warned Tails

Knuckles snatched the ray from Sonic before he could mess it up

"So what do we do?" asked Knuckles

"Well first we set it to shrink" said Tails

Knuckles turned the dial to shrink

"Ok then all we have to do is point it at something we want smaller" explained Tails

Knuckles pointed the ray at Sonic's head

"Not that" said Tails

"You said something we want smaller" joked Knuckles

Sonic snatched the ray away from Knuckles

"Did you bring the clothes?" asked Tails

"Yeah, here they are" said Amy holding up the bag they were in

"Ok put them over there by that tree so we can shoot it safely" said Tails pointing to the tree Amy had sat under before

Amy went over and put the bag down under the tree and then hurried back

"Ok, now just to shoot it" said Tails

"Ok" said Sonic

He then let lose a barrage of blue energy beams from the ray like a machinegun while everyone else screamed

"Give me that! This takes aim not speed" said Knuckles taking the ray back

He aimed the ray at the bag and shot a single beam at it

The bag began to shrink until it was about half the size it was before

After Knuckles was done shooting he did a classic western gun smoke blow

"Alright let's see how they came out!" said Sonic rushing over to the bag

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy followed him over to the bags

"So who has what?" asked Knuckles

"We can decide" said Sonic

"How about I wait over by the plane while you guys get dressed" suggested Amy

"Ok" said Tails

Amy picked up Luca and headed over to the Tornado Three while Sonic and the others got dressed on the other side of the tree

Amy sat under a wing and played with Luca until they were done

Amy could hear them talking

"Hey how does this go?" Amy could hear Sonic ask

"I think like this" replied Tails

"No that goes here" said Knuckles

"How does Amy stand this? It's so uncomfortable" said Sonic

"That's because you have it on backwards" said Knuckles

"What's this for?" asked Sonic

"I think that's for your neck" said Knuckles

Amy could then hear choking sounds

"It's for his legs not his neck!" said Tails

"How am I supposed to know? This is my first time" said Knuckles

After about another minute and a half of this they were done

"Come on out I want to see how it looks" called Amy

"Um…Ok" said Tails unsure whether to come out or not

Sonic and the others came out from behind the tree looking really good

Sonic had on a beep blue jacket with a blue and white t-shirt underneath it. He also had on a pair of light blue jeans with a wave pattern in a deeper blue near the bottom of the legs

Tails had on a white and yellow t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a pair of blue jeans that had a lightning pattern in yellow near the feet

Knuckles had on a red and white t-shirt with a red, flame pattern jacket over it. He also had on a pair of black flame pattern jeans with a chain sticking out of the pocket

"Not bad" said Sonic overlooking himself

"Nice!" said Tails checking out his shirt

"I like" said Knuckles admiring his flames

"Wait, there is one last thing Tails" said Amy

She reached into the bag and pulled out a Team Satomi vest that had been shrunk to his size

"It's one of my spares, I thought you would like it since it looked good on you before" said Amy as she handed it to Tails

"Thanks!" said Tails as he put it on

"I gotta admit this is actually kind of nice" said Sonic

"Yeah but it's missing something" said Knuckles

"Yeah, but what?" asked Sonic

"I know!" said Tails happily

He then went up to the Tornado Three and opened a storage compartment on the side. He looked around until he found the compartment the Extreme gear was in. He opened it and grabbed the goggles they had worn while they raced

"Got'em!" said Tails holding them up

He tossed Sonic his emerald green glasses with the black frames

"Sweet" said Sonic putting then above his eyes

He then tossed Knuckles his blue tinted goggles

"This is perfect" said Knuckles as he hung them from his neck

Tails then put on his clear goggles and hung them above his eyes like Sonic had done

"And I thought only girls cared about accessories" joked Amy

'_Not bad, they look good with clothes' _said Luca

"Maybe we should try you next" said Amy

'_Don't even think about it' _said Luca

"Come on a nice pink bow and a cat sized dress would look good on you" said Amy suppressing a laugh

'_I don't think so' _said Luca as he hopped out of Amy's arms

"What do you think?" asked Tails

"You look good" said Amy

"Well what did you expect? I can make anything look good" said Knuckles arrogantly as he leaned on the side of the Tornado Three

Unfortunately Tails had forgot to shut the hatch to the storage compartment so the door to it fell open right onto Knuckles head causing a lot of stuff to fall out

"Nice" said Sonic as Knuckles got up

Amy looked at the pile of stuff that had fallen out and saw some odd skateboard-like things that had no wheels

"What's this?" asked Amy picking up a yellow board

"Our Extreme gear. Tails why'd you bring that?" asked Knuckles

"I kept the gear in the plane from the last time we raced on them in Sand Ruins" said Tails

"What's extreme gear?" asked Amy

"We used them to race in The World Grand Prix" said Tails

"So you raced in a tournament too?" asked Amy

"Yeah we did it to get a Chaos Emerald from Eggman" said Tails

"Did you win?" asked Amy

"Naturally" said Sonic confidently

"Well we lost the "official" race but in the end we won" said Tails

"What do you mean the "official" race?" asked Amy

"Long story" Tails simply replied

"Oh" said Amy

"How do these work?" asked Amy

"Easy, they work on the principal of…mph!" Tails was cut off by Knuckles covering his mouth with his hand

"I had enough of that the first time around!" said Knuckles

"Basically they run on air" said Sonic

"Air?" asked Amy confused

"Here I'll show you" said Sonic

He grabbed his Blue Star 2 and threw it in front of him. He quickly ran forward and jumped on it

Amy was amazed when suddenly the board began floating off the ground!

"It's a hoverboard! I thought those weren't possible!" said Amy as Sonic did a few laps around the plane

"It's a Airboard, it uses air to fly over the ground" said Tails

"You used to race on these?" asked Amy

"Yeah it was similar to your IG-1, teams would race at high speed through a course while doing battle for the lead. The only difference was that it was a lot more "personal" because no one used robots, we fought hand to hand" said Tails

"Sounds painful" said Amy

"Nah, I mean I only got blow up four times, bashed ten, and nearly got blow to bits by a genie" said Knuckles sarcastically

'_With all we've heard that must be another day at the office for them' _said Luca

"Wana try?" asked Tails offering Amy his board

"Um…no thanks, I don't even know how to ride a skateboard let alone an airboard" said Amy

"It's not that hard, Sonic rode on one for a couple of miles before he crashed" said Knuckles riding around on his Red Rock

Amy sweat dropped

"I'll stick to mechs" said Amy nervously

"Speaking of which Amy there is something I have been meaning to ask you. I'm curious about those mechs that you ride around in. They have a perfect design for my Tornado Three to transform into. I want to see the schematics and maybe even examine on myself. Could you possibly get me into your garage to see them up close?" asked Tails

Amy thought about it "I don't know security is kind of tight at night so you couldn't get in then and I don't know the password to bypass the security system" said Amy

"Oh" said Tails disappointedly

"How about you sneak in with Amy during the day?" suggested Sonic

"What?" asked Amy

"If Tails sneaks in during the day, security is going to be a lot lighter and Amy could just show him around herself" said Sonic

"What about being seen?" asked Knuckles

"The place is usually pretty empty on days when we're just going over strategy, not a lot of people will be there so being seen will be less of an issue" said Amy

Tails got a big smile on his face

"So I can see them?" asked Tails happily

"I'll try" said Amy

"Thanks" said Tails

"So what do you mean by going over strategy?" asked Knuckles

"We have to talk about using some new moves for the re-match with Sledge Mamma since they know our strategy from the last race. So we have to come up with new formations, moves, and a new game plan" said Amy

"All you have to do is beat them up, what else do you need?" asked Knuckles

"That's what Liz said" said Amy

"What? It works" said Knuckles

"Come Knuckles there's more to it than that, you should know from all the time we spent doing team action" said Tails

"Team Action? What do you mean?" asked Amy

"One of the reasons we won against Eggman so often was the fact we know how to work together as a team and use all our unique abilities, like my flying tails, Knuckles super strength, and Sonic's unmatched speed" said Tails

"We came up formations to use all our powers as best we could" said Sonic

"Hey Tails how about you tell Amy about our formations?" suggested Knuckles

"Why?" asked Tails

"Maybe she might be able to use some of our moves for her team to use on the track" said Knuckles

"That's brilliant! I'll go get my computer and show you some of our moves" said Tails

"Wait Tails, I was supposed to show you around town today" said Amy stopping Tails

"Yeah you can show her later" said Knuckles

"But it's getting late" said Tails noticing it was getting to be sunset "Do you think we'll have enough time to see the city?"

"Not on foot…" said Sonic smugly

He then looked to the Tornado Three

The others also turned and looked

Knuckles got a huge grin on his face

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Knuckles picking up his Red Rock airboard

"Time to fly" said Sonic picking up his Blue Star 2

**In the Sky**

"This is amazing!" yelled Amy as Tails did a loop de loop in the Tornado Three high over the city

Sonic and Knuckles were close behind riding the slipstream the Tornado Three caused on their airboards

"Woo hoo!" said Sonic as Tails began doing complex aerial maneuvers with the Tornado Three with Amy in the seat behind him

"This is better then being in a mech!" said Amy

"Glad you like it" said Tails pulling back on the controls

'_Hold onto me tighter! I don't want to end up on the ceiling!' _said Luca as Tails did another loop de loop

All Tails heard was Luca screeching like crazy

Amy turned around to see Sonic and Knuckles doing tricks off the slipstream

Sonic did a double mouse while Knuckles did a magma driver

"Ok here are some barrel rolls!" said Tails

Amy was screaming like a little kid on a rollercoaster as Tails three of them in a row

Tails finally leveled out the Tornado Three and set it to cruising speed

"Ok, think we can see the city in this?" asked Tails pointing out the window

Amy looked out the window to see the entire city lighting up for the night

"It's beautiful" said Amy seeing the entire city lit up

"Wow look at the track" said Amy seeing the IG-1 track that crossed most of the city lit up with a lot of colorful lights

It looked like a strand of Christmas lights

"Never seen it from the air?" asked Tails

"Yeah only on the ground, it looks a lot more beautiful from here" said Amy

"Well we can see it later we still got a lot to do and it's not getting earlier" said Tails

He swung the Tornado Three around and flew it clear trough a loop de loop on the track

He then kicked it into high gear and soared off into the night sky Sonic and Knuckles following close behind doing tricks all the way

**End Chapter**

Sorry if this is disappointing but I should be getting back to the main story in the next chapter which I hope will be done before the new season airs on the 20th but don't count on it I have a lot of work to do on my other story to make a deadline

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 8: Tails' Day at the Garage**

Amy sneaks Tails in to see the garage and the mechs. Tails has to constantly hide from everyone else and goes berserk when he sees the mechs up close. Also Tails takes a spin on the simulator and shows off his skills with a robot


	8. Tails' Day at the Garage

**Team Sonic **

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **nothing! **Are we clear? **P.S. **Please don't sue me

I know I might have been focusing on Amy and Tails for the last couple of chapters but don't worry. In the next couple of chapters Takashi and Liz get in on the action with Sonic and Knuckles

**Chapter 8: Tails' Day at the Garage **

Tails was dreaming peacefully

He dreamt he was in a peaceful meadow with flowers all around him

He was lying on his back looking up at the clear, blue, sunny sky just enjoying the moment

All was peaceful, calm, and quiet as he rested

"Hello" said a female voice behind him pleasantly

Tails sat up and turned to see a small, cute cream colored rabbit with long floppy ears and an orange dress with a blue bow on the neck

She had a sky blue chao with a yellow dot over its head and a red bowtie on

"Cream?" asked Tails startled

"Hi Tails" she said in her very high pitched voice cutely

She sat down next to Tails on the soft grass and smelled some of the flowers

"What are you doing here?" asked Tails

"I just wanted to see you" she replied

"You're still going to take me to the Chao gardens right?" she asked holding Cheese up with a smile on her face

"Chao, Chao!" he chirped happily

"Of course! When I get back!" said Tails happily

Cream just smiled

Suddenly everything began going white

**Sonic's Dream **

Sonic was running through a grassy open field on a bright and sunny day

There were no clouds in the sky and a gentle wind softly rippled across the grass in waves

He running openly without a care in the world

No evil plans to stop, no Shadow to race, no Emeralds to gather, and no aliens to stop just peace

He let out a content sigh in relaxation

Suddenly the clouds darkened and lightning and thunder could be heard

He looked up and in front of him was a 50 ft tall AMY!

She was in a pink wedding dress and had a giant hammer on her shoulder

It looked huge and monstrous. Against the black sky it looked like an angry dark god of love

"TIME TO MARRY ME SONIC MY DARLING" it called in an evil voice

Sonic looked like he had just ran though the gates of hell

Fear welled up inside him threatening to destroy his very core

He screamed like he had been set on fire and ran away

For some reason he seemed to slow down to a stand still

Amy was chasing after him

"COME ON SONIC LET"S GET MARRIED" it said in a monstrous voice

Try as he might fear paralyzed him and made him slow to a crawl

It was gaining on him!

He watched it approach with huge, slow, lingering steps that shook and cracked the ground

"NO, NO, NO!" screamed Sonic as it closed in on him

**Amy's House**

Tails woke up from his dream on the sofa he, Sonic, and Knuckles used as a bed

It was still very dark in the room and Tails could see the clock read 5:20 A.M.

It still wasn't sunrise in the race city and everything was dead silent

The room was eerily dark and not a sound was heard

Tails glanced over to see Knuckles sleeping peacefully

Sonic on the other hand was tossing and turning and talking in his sleep

"Ugh, No Amy!...Stay away!...Get away!...Must run faster!...No, No,No!" he mumbled tossing and turning

"The Amy dream again" said Tails

Tails walked over to Sonic and nudged him awake

Sonic bolted awake in a cold sweat

He shook his head a few times to clear it

"The Amy dream?" asked Tails

"This time she was bigger" replied Sonic in a fearful tone

"It's early, maybe we should go back to sleep" suggested Tails

"I rather not" said Sonic not looking forward to having nightmares again

"So what should we do? Should we wake Knuckles?" asked Tails pointing to Knuckles

"Let's let Knuckles sleep, he gets angry when people wake him up for no reason" said Sonic

"I know! There's something I want to do. Let's make it a surprise!" said Tails happily

"What is it?" asked Sonic curiously

**Later that Morning **

Amy woke around 7:00

She had to be up early to get to the garage on time

She did her usual morning routine and then got dressed and went out into the living room

She could see Knuckles asleep on the couch but Sonic and Tails weren't there which concerned her

Amy woke Knuckles up urgently to ask him where they were

Amy shook Knuckles till he woke up

"Huh? What is it? Is the Master Emerald in trouble?" he asked groggily as his vision was still blurred

When his eyes focused her could see it was Amy that woke him

"Oh, Amy what's the rush?" he asked with a slight yawn

"Tails and Sonic aren't here. Do you know where they are?" she asked worriedly

"We're right here" said Tails as he and Sonic came through the door with some bags

"What were you two up to?" asked Knuckles as they put the bags down "Shopping?" he asked spotting the bags

"No, I wanted to make a few adjustments to our outfits. So me and Sonic went out to the Tornado Three and I used the sewing machine I built into it to make some adjustments" said Tails

"Why does it have a sewing machine?" asked Knuckles

"Remember how many times Amy and Cream ripped their dresses when the canopy shut too fast on them?" asked Tails

"Oh" said Knuckles remembering how often Amy or Cream's dresses would get caught by the canopy shutting behind them as they got out and they would tear as they pulled it free

"Anyway, check it out" said Tails pointing to Sonic who had taken his clothes out of the bag and put them on

Sonic's outfit now had openings for his back spines so he didn't have to cram them inside the shirt. This was important since they were one of his main weapons

Tails now had holes for his tails in his pants which was a lot better than before

"Nice guys" said Amy

"That's not all, look!" said Tails holding up his jacket

It now had the Team Satomi symbol of two wings crisscrossed with the two tail symbol Tails put on his planes

"Also I added our symbol to all our clothes" said Tails

Knuckles and Amy could see that on Sonic's, Tails', and Knuckle's jackets the Sonic heroes symbol of three colored rings, one blue, one yellow, and one red was on the right sleeve

"Nice" said Knuckles getting dressed

"You guys look like an official team now" said Amy looking at the three of them

"Hey Knuckles take a look at what I got while we were out" said Sonic holding up a portable game

"What is it?" asked Knuckles looking at it

"Hey Takashi has one of those! It's a portable online game called Watch World; you make a custom character and battle monsters with friends online. You can use it to talk with other players too" said Amy knowing how much Takashi still played it even after he said he wouldn't anymore

"Cool, now I can run and play video games at the same time" said Sonic "I'm off for a run around town…literally" He then tore out of the house at top speed with the game in hand

"He won't be back till dark most likely. I'm off for the day too; I want to explore the outside of the city. I hate too much time in the city" said Knuckles

He then opened a window and jumped out it

Amy was shocked until she saw him glide away into the distance unharmed

"He can glide?" asked Amy

"Yeah. What should we do today?" asked Tails looking up at Amy who had a sleepy Luca in her arms

"Oh yeah! I remember! Our team is having a strategy meeting today. The garage will be open but few people will be there. It's the perfect time to sneak you in so you can look around" said Amy

"Great! With some luck I'll get a good look at those mechs!" said Tails happily "…And of course see if some of the scanners there will help me with the Tornado Three" he added half-heartedly

"We better get going or else I'll be late" said Amy

"Need a lift?" asked Tails hovering and offering his hand to Amy

Amy sweat dropped and remembered that last time she flew with Tails on race day; she was groggy at the time but still remembered feeling scared at those speeds and heights

"I think I'll walk" said Amy nervously

"Ok I'll follow you from the air so I won't be seen" said Tails taking off from the open window

'_I think he's more interested in the mechs than fixing his plane' _said Luca

"I'm just worried about being caught, I'd rather not have to explain this to Satomi" said Amy

'_Yeah, then **you'd **need Chaos Control' _joked Luca

She then picked up a duffle bag she had and left for the garage

**Outside the Team Satomi Garage**

Amy and Luca arrived at the Garage a while later

"Where's Tails?" asked Amy looking around but not seeing him anywhere

'_He said his plane was on the roof didn't he?' _said Luca

Amy immediately looked up to see Tails sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at her smiling happily and waving

"I was wondering how long it would take you to look up" he called down

Amy was about to answer when suddenly Tails jumped in shock and then quickly hid

"Huh?" asked Amy confused

"Hey Amy!" said Takashi walking up behind her

"Oh, Hi Takashi. I didn't see you there" she replied politely

"Yeah what were you doing? I saw you looking at the roof" he asked

"I thought I saw something but it was nothing" she said to get rid of his suspicion

"Oh, are you coming inside? We don't want to be late" he asked

"I think I'll relax out here for a while first, it's a nice day. I'll be inside soon" she said

"Ok, don't be late" he said as he left "Glad to have you back"

Amy let out a sigh as he went inside

She was blushing lightly at that last comment

'_What's the matter?' _asked Luca teasingly

"What? Nothing! Nothing!" she said defensively

Tails seeing Takashi was gone flew down to Amy

"That was Takashi right?" he asked Amy who for some reason was a little red

"Yeah that was Takashi" said Amy

"Why are you red?" asked Tails

"No reason!" she said defensively again

'_Denial is a river in Egypt' _said Luca teasingly

Amy just let out a frustrated sigh

"Come on let's go inside" said Amy to change the subject

"What about security?" asked Tails worried about the guards that were at each door to keep suspicious people out

"That's why I brought this" said Amy holding up the duffle bag

"You don't mean…" asked Tails with dread

"Uh hu" said Amy almost evilly

Tails sweat dropped

**Inside the Garage **

Amy opened the door to the recreation room (The one they're always relaxing in) and went inside

She checked to make sure no one was there before she shut the door and walked over to the couch

She put the duffel bag down on the couch and opened it

Tails popped his head out of the bag and gasped for breath

"That's worse than those high speed tubes we used to ride in!" he said breathlessly

"Are you ok?" asked Amy concerned

"Yeah, just give me a minute to restart my heart" said Tails overreacting

When Tails finally felt better he got out of the bag and looked around curiously

"Where are we?" he asked seeing the room looked like a living room

It had two couches, a TV, a coffee table, and a desk in it

The remains of snack food wrappers could be seen on both couches and some papers were strewn across the desk

"The recreation room, we come here to relax" said Amy

Tails looked around and saw a small book on the table in front of the couch

Curious, he flew over to it and picked it up

"What's this?" he asked Amy holding it up

"Oh, that's our play book. It has all our strategies and formations in it" explained Amy

Tails combed through it curiously to see what kind of attacks they used

"Interesting" said Tails looking at it

"What?" asked Amy

"I see some problems with some of these attacks" said Tails showing Amy

She looked at them but saw no problems with the formations or attacks

"I don't see any problems" said Amy thinking Tails made a mistake

"Take a look here" said Tails pointing to a gap in the defense of one of the formations "You are very vulnerable if you are attacked here, and this greatly reduces your combat maneuverability"

Amy looked at the formation closer

He was right!

"You're right! I didn't even see that!" she said amazed "How on earth did you find that?" she asked

"Easy me and the rest of my team tried that before during a race against the Babylon Rouges. We got trashed when they found it" said Tails remembering how he personally had been on the receiving end of Wave's wrench

"Here I'll make some improvements to these formations and add a few of my own" said Tails taking a pencil that was on the table and writing in the book

Tails began scribbling in the book at a feverous pace with Amy looking over his shoulder

When he was done Amy picked up the playbook and looked at the new attacks, formations, and strategies

They were brilliant!

"Amazing" said Amy looking them over

She had never seen anything like them but as she looked at them she realized they would be perfect for the re-match soon

Team Sledge Mamma wouldn't have any idea what hit them!

"Wait! There's one more I want to add" said Tails snatching the book back

After a minute of furious writing Tails was done

He handed the book back to Amy

Amy looked at the page Tails had wrote on

It depicted some kind of complicated attack

The entire page was taken up by the calculations and visual sketches of the attack

"What is this?" asked Amy looking it over

"A Team blast" said Tails

"What?" asked Amy

"A team blast is a powerful attack that relies on the power of all three teammates, it's next to impossible to stop and super effective. I call this one the Satomi Overdrive!" said Tails

Amy looked at the attack, it looked very complicated and next to impossible to do but that hadn't stopped her and her team before

Amy was distracted from the book by the sound of the door opening

Tails quickly did a back flip off the back of the couch and landed behind it to get out of view

He then hid under the couch

Amy turned to see it was Jessie who had come in the room

"Oh, Hi Amy" she said cheerily

"Hi" replied Amy

"What are you doing? Going over strategies?" asked Jessie seeing Amy with the book

"Oh! Yes!" said Amy nervously putting the book down

"The rest of team are going to be in the planning room in ten minutes for the meeting about the next race. Satomi asked me to tell you not to be late" said Jessie

"Ok, I won't" said Amy

"Ok, bye then" said Jessie leaving the room

Tails slowly got out from under the couch and stood up

He wiped himself off before walking over to Amy

"We don't have a lot of time then Tails" said Amy "If we're going to see the mechs we better head down to the hanger now"

"Ok" said Tails

"Do I have to get in the bag again?" asked Tails nervously

"Yes" said Amy

Tails did an anime fall

'_And I thought the pet carriers I have to go in sometimes were bad' _said Luca as Tails reluctantly got back in the bag

**The Hanger **

Amy walked into the huge hanger where all the racing mechs were kept

The hanger was huge, spacious and always smelled of oil or fire from welding for repairs

The place was kind of creepy with no one else, not even Mark, there

Amy walked up to the huge blue and yellow Team Satomi mechs that towered over her

Whenever she was this close to them on the ground she was somewhat amazed that she actually controlled one of these things

Amy opened the bag and let Tails out

Tail flew out of the bag at high speed the second he saw the mechs

"Amazing" he said in awe of them as he flew around them several times examining each part carefully

He had to fly since he was like an ant to the huge mechs

He flew around all three of them and he could see each of them were modeled for a specific purpose

Takashi's was the second largest because he needed the extra equipment to get more speed

Amy's was the smallest since it was built for moderate speed and combat

Liz's was huge and perfectly built to do damage to enemies but that made it the slowest

Tails flew down to Amy

"Can I see that cockpit?" he asked

"I guess" said Amy uncertain if it was a good idea

"Great!" said Tails happily

"Hold on" said Tails as he surprised Amy by grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air

Amy let out a scream in surprise

"What are you doing!" she asked as Tails flew up to her mech with her

"I don't know how to get in but you do, besides I need someone to explain the controls" he said as they flew high

"Be careful!" said Amy in a panic

"Don't worry I do this with Sonic and Knuckles all the time and I did it with you before too at 600 miles per hour" said Tails calmly

'_Be careful with me!' _said Luca who Amy was carrying

She nearly let go of him in fright when Tails grabbed her

When they reached the hatch to the mech Amy quickly opened it

The mech opened and Tails landed inside with Amy

Amy quickly got in the driver's seat and tried to calm down

Tails landed on her lap near Luca

"Next time can you ask?" asked Amy letting out a sigh of relief

"Come on it wasn't that bad" said Tails easily

He looked around at the controls of the mech

They weren't too much different than how his Tornado Two had operated transformed

"Can you show me the controls?" asked Tails

"Ok" said Amy

She began to show him the controls and explained what each did

After about six minutes Tails had gotten the controls down pretty well and was confident he could probably pilot the mech

"I wish I could try this thing out on the track" said Tails in an eager tone

"You could try it in the simulator we have here probably" said Amy happily

"Really!" asked Tails excitedly

Amy nodded

"Yes!" said Tails happily doing a midair back flip

"But after the meeting…the meeting! I forgot! I'll be late!" she said in a panic

"Everyone's probably there by now right?" asked Tails

"Yes, why?" asked Amy

"I can get you there in no time. The halls will be empty so now one will notice if I fly you through the halls at high speed" said Tails hovering and offering his hand to Amy

"Oh no" said Amy in a dreadful tone

Amy had to decide to either fly or get in trouble with Satomi

She though about it hard

"Fly or have Satomi mad at me…" thought Amy out loud

'_Which do you think is more dangerous?' _asked Luca

"I'll fly" said Amy quickly

Tails grabbed her by the waist and took off

He shut the cockpit door and let Amy grab her bag on the ground

He then flew with her out into the hallways

**Hallways**

Amy and Tails flew through the empty hallways at high speed

It was high compared to say…walking speed but it was still fast

Tails was used to flying with someone and flying very fast low to the ground so it was easy for him

Amy however was in fear of her life, even though she had gone faster than this lots of times on the track it was always in a highly armored Mech that could survive a lot of damage. Now she was flying through the air with no protection at all and she was feeling exposed

Tails took corners sharply and blasted past the almost endless amount of doors that place had

"Amy where's the meeting?" asked Tails to Amy

Amy looked and saw they were approaching the planning room

"It's up there!" said Amy pointing to the door

Tails quickly slowed down and stopped

He hovered for a second outside the door before putting Amy on the ground

"We're here" said Tails happily

'_Why does he even bother walking if he can do that?'_ asked Luca recovering from the trip

"Amy are you ok?" asked Tails seeing Amy was a little green and swaying slightly like she was sick or drunk

"I'm fine" she said sitting down for a second and leaning against the wall

"**YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **someone screamed from inside the planning room

Amy quickly stood up in shock and looked at the door

"What was that!" asked Tails alarmed and getting ready for a fight

"I have a good idea what it was" said Amy "Quick Tails in the bag" she urged

Tail let out a sigh and got in the bag again while Amy closed it up and walked inside the room

The entire team was in the room

Mark, Andrei, Jessie, Satomi were watching Liz and Takashi who were at each other's throats

Well Liz was anyway

Amy had walked in on Liz having Takashi in a headlock

Takashi was blue as Sonic and gasping for breath while Liz was as red as Knuckles with fury

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Amy in the doorway when she came in

They all just stared at each other in dead silence for an awkward couple of seconds

"Am I late?" asked Amy nervously to break the silence

"Nope you're just in time to see Liz kill Takashi" joked Andrei clearly unconcerned about what was going on

"Ok you two enough!" said Satomi seriously with an angry tone

Liz let go of Takashi who fell to the floor gasping for breath

"He started it!" said Liz angrily pointing to Takashi who Amy was helping up

"What are you? Two?" yelled Satomi at Liz's childish behavior

"Thanks" said Takashi as Amy helped support him

"No problem" said Amy with a light blush

"What happened?" asked Amy

"Long story" said Mark simply

"Ok now enough of this! We need to talk about the next race" said Satomi

Everyone sat down and stopped talking while Andrei went up to address them

"Ok now we all know what happened last time we raced Sledge Mamma" said Andrei playing a video of Team Sonic beating Team Sledge Mamma on the screen behind him

"Yeah those creatures showed up and beat them to a pulp" said Liz still slightly mad from whatever happened before Amy got there

"Yes and due to that the results of the race were throw out" said Andrei

"This creates some issues for us, the first is the fact that now we can start over and get it right this time, the problem is the fact they now know our new strategies and attacks so we can't use the same moves over again without them catching on" he said as the first, Team Sonic free, part of the race played on the screen behind him

"So we have to go back to the drawing board again?" asked Liz

"To put it simply…yes" said Andrei

"Great we have to make up a whole new battle plan in a very short time" said Liz sarcastically

"Another problem is the fact that they also have to do the same thing" said Andrei

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Jessie

"No, now we have no idea what they are going to do in this next race. If we don't know what they're planning it'll be hard to prepare for it" said Mark

"No sweat, it'll be no problem" said Takashi casually

"**Can't you take anything seriously?**" screamed Liz standing up at him

"Know it off you two" said Satomi

Liz sat back down heavily and muttered to herself angrily for a while

"Maybe if we're lucky those things will show up again and beat them for us" joked Mark

"At this rate that's probably our best bet" said Satomi in a frustrated tone

**Later **

They had sat in the planning room for well over two hours talking over possible strategies for the race but had found little that was promising

After the hour Liz and the others were getting tired

"Can we go now?" asked Takashi getting bored sitting in a room for two hours even if they were talking about racing

Satomi looked at her watch

"It has been a while, ok we'll continue this tomorrow" said Satomi getting tired her self

They all got up and left the room

"Well, I'm off" said Takashi casually walking away

"Where are you going?" asked Liz suspiciously

"I'm going to see Fantine" he said "Got a problem with that?" he asked coolly

"Off course not! Like I care what you and her do!" said Liz angrily

Amy knew she really did care

"All right then, bye" said Takashi before disappearing around the corner

"I'm off to the dojo" said Liz storming away

"What should we do?" asked Amy to Luca

'_I guessing we should let the cat…or should I say fox out of the bag' _said Luca

"What?" asked Amy unsure about what he meant

'_Tails is still in the bag' _said Luca plainly

Amy let out a scared gasp

She had forgotten all about him!

She quickly ran to a empty storage room nearby and opened the bag

Tails was inside

He was not moving and his eyes were closed

"OH NO!" screamed Amy in horror realizing he was dead

She then knelt down and began to cry

"I killed him! I killed him!" she said remorsefully looking at the ground and crying

'_He can save the world but a bag can kill him' _said Luca

Meanwhile Tails sat up and yawned in front of her

"That was good nap" he said sleepily

'_Um, Amy… Tails isn't dead' _said Luca spotting Tails

"Huh!" asked Amy looking up and seeing Tails stretching

"Tails you're alright!" she said happily hugging him

"Yeah I just decided to take a nap, I have been awake since 5:20" he said calmly wondering why she was that happy

"I though you were… never mind" said Amy embarrassed

Can we go see that simulator thing now?" asked Tails politely

"Ok but we need to be careful since everyone is out of the meeting now" warned Amy

"Ok" said Tails

He then got back in the bag, Amy zipped it up, she picked up Luca, and she headed for the training room

**The Training Room**

When Amy got to the training room she put the bag on a desk and opened it

Tails quickly popped out and began to look around

The room was pretty big and had several huge simulator pods in it

The pods looked like metal spheres on a base with wires coming out of the base

Tail eagerly flew up to one to check it out

"Awesome" he said checking it out

"Can I try it?" he asked eagerly turning to Amy

"Ok, I think I know how to use the controls out here" said Amy eyeing the control panel Mark usually sat behind during tests

She hit a button and one of the pods opened up

Tails flew inside the pod and sat down

The door closed behind him leaving him in darkness

"_Tails how is it?" _came Amy's voice over the radio

"Dark" he replied

"_Hold on I'll start it up" _she said

She started up the program her Team used for training

It was hard due to the fact she had only half an idea of what she was doing but she managed to get it running

It got to the mech select screen

"_What kind of mech do you want?" _asked Amy

"Midfield" answered Tails

She chose the model she used for training that was an exact copy of her real one

Inside the pod all the readouts lit up and the screen that projected the pilot's view turned on

"Cool" said Tails quickly checking all the readouts and looking at the virtual world the screen projected

"It's so real!" he said amazed at the graphics

"_Alright now I'm going to activate the race program, I'll start you off easy since you've never piloted before" _said Amy outside

Amy went in to set the difficulty level to **single level 1** which was the easiest for a single mech

Unfortunately Luca walked by her legs and accidentally tripped her

She fell and used the keyboard for balance hitting several keys

When Amy looked up at the screen it showed that she had set the difficultly level to **Team 10** which was the hardest for an entire team to do

"Oh no" said Amy

Amy tried to cancel it but it wouldn't accept the commands

The program had already started and Tails could see he was on the starting line with three green and white mechs

Amy watching on the screen recognized them as Velshtien mechs

"Tails! Tails!" Amy called though the mic trying to warn him

But for some reason the radio wasn't working and she couldn't call him

Inside the pod Tails saw that a starting clock was counting down

"All right then let's do this" he said with a determined look on his face getting his mech into starting position

The clock counted down

3……2…….1!

Tails and the other mechs shot down the track at high speed

"He's going to get destroyed on this difficulty level" said Amy knowing that it was impossible for anyone to handle Team Level 10 by themselves

Even Takashi didn't dare try it

'_This isn't going to be pretty' _said Luca dryly watching the fake race on the computer screen

Tails followed the three other mechs down the track

He had no idea he was on the hardest possible level instead of the easiest

The mechs had a good lead on him but he had a plan

He watched the movements of the speed team leader carefully and waited for the right moment

All the races he had done on an air board had taught him that one could use their opponent's high speed to their advantage

Tails watched for the forward to hit a corner just right before he made his move

When they were going around a corner Tails quickly entered the forward's slipstream and rode the wind right past the other team as he had done many times before to Wave

Tails could almost hear the tournament announcer

'_Look at Tails ride that wind!' _said the announcer as Tails rode right past Wave in the green jungle

Tails let out a slight chuckle at the memory

Outside Amy and Luca were still watching Tails outpace the other team easily

'_Wow he's good, maybe we should replace Liz with him' _said Luca

Amy watched as Tails increased his speed to the danger zone and still took corners perfectly

"Not bad!" said Amy impressed "But that's not what I was worried about" she added with dread

Tails continued the race, easily outrunning the other team

His screen suddenly displayed a warning

_**Lap Two: Battle Round**_

"Battle round huh? Well bring it on!" he said turning to the other team

"I've hanging out with Sonic and Knuckles too long" he added realizing that was something Sonic or Knuckles would say

"Tell me when it's over" said Amy looking away waiting for Tails to get trashed

'_This shouldn't take long' _said Luca as the green and white mechs prepared to attack the solitary yellow and blue mech

The forward mech attacked with a right uppercut that Tails dodged followed by a series of rapid punches

Tails dropped low to the ground to dodge them and quickly did a slide kick to the enemy mech's head knowing it off balance

The midfielder and defender came charging at Tails

He did a front flip into a handstand

He then gave both a kick to the face while hand standing sending them backwards

The forward tried to punch Tails' mech torso with a low aimed punch but Tails blocked it with his feet and then did a back flip into a standing position

'_Whoa!' _said Luca impressed

"How badly was he beaten?" asked Amy fearfully thinking Luca just saw him get annihilated

'_He's beating **them**'_ said Luca watching eagerly

"What?" asked Amy turning around to see Tails whipping the other team single-handedly

Amy saw Tails dodge an attack from all three mechs by ducking and doing a sweeping floor kick to trip them all

He then jumped on the forward mech, gave it a few kicks to the torso, and jump off just in time to avoid a counter attack

"Unreal!" said Amy watching the battle

'_We should have realized, if he can save the world from monsters this should be easy' _said Luca

Tails easily dodged a high punch by the defender followed by an uppercut from the midfielder

He hit the midfielder with a kick combo to set him off balance and then grabbed his arm and swung him around a few times before releasing him right into the defender taking both out with one blow

"Alright!' he said happily

All that was left was him and the forward

He quickly looked around and saw the forward was charging him from up the track

It began unleashing furious combos that Tails dodged or blocked

"This is too easy" said Tails whishing Amy would have set it higher

After piloting his Tornado Two through military bases, space colonies, and Eggman's hidden base this was like a walk in the park

Tails grabbed the forward's hand mid-punch and flipped him over onto his back

The forward quickly recovered and tried a dash punch that Tails ducked to avoid giving the forward a lead on him

The forward then turned around to face Tails' mech

Tails watched as the forward's hands began to glow with green energy

"What the?" asked Tails

He could sense an incoming attack but he could no tell what it was

Amy could

"The Induraga Mano!" yelled Amy at the sight of the green energy that was the powerful attack's signature warning

"He'll never doge it!" she said watching the attack charge up

'_Maybe, or maybe not' _said Luca

Tails watched the screen as suddenly the wind around the mech outside began to pick up

'_This seems familiar' _he though as the wind picked up

He remembered back to the time he had fought with Team Dark in the jungle

_**Flashback**_

They had just blown Omega off the platform with a homing attack and Shadow was mad about that, Shadow quickly began to spin around him, Sonic, and Knuckles at high speed kicking up wind

Tails felt a soft breeze at first as the wind kicked up then suddenly all he felt was pain as he was blown high into the air by a black tornado

All he saw was the ground and open sky spinning around him as he was spun around by the painful attack in the air

When it subsided he fell back to earth

He landed heavily on a crate nearby with a loud thud

Sonic and Knuckles had dodged the attack by using a homing attack to leave the danger zone just before the attack struck

_**End Flashback **_

When he knew what was coming he knew what to do

Just moments before the green energy tornado struck Tails jumped right at the forward mech at high speed

He used the forward's shoulders like a vaulting horse as did a flip over the green and white mech

When he landed behind the enemy mech he kicked it, without looking at it, right into the Induraga Mano

Tails turned in time to see the green and white forward mech being blasted by the powerful energy tornado

It sparked, flew into the air, and came crashing down hard on the track

"Gonna have to do better than that!" said Tails tauntingly as he grinded away from the ruined mechs laying on the virtual track

He then enjoyed the rest of the relaxing ride all the way to the finish line, taking time to enjoy piloting the mech through loop de loops, corkscrews, and that big tunnel that was light up at the end of the track

When he reached the finish line the screen displayed his results

A large screen of stats showed up followed by a letter score "**AA**"

"Not bad" said Tails content with it but wishing he could have done a higher difficulty level

He opened the pod and calmly got out

As soon as he was out he saw Amy staring at him for some reason

He mouth was open in shock and she seem lost for words

Tails just gave her a confused look

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she yelled at last getting out of her shock

"Aw, it was nothing" said Tails modestly with a slight blush at the compliment "You don't have to act like it was amazing"

"You just scored an AA on Team level 10 single handedly!" she said trying to get Tails to understand what was going on "That's the hardest level for an entire **Team**"

Tails quickly looked at the monitor and saw that he had in-fact set a new record for **every thing**

"Oh" said Tails in shock as he gave a huge blush

'_This is why I think animals should be allowed to pilot mechs' _said Luca

"I guess I didn't know how good I was" said Tails to Amy modestly

"You have to tell me how you did all that!" said Amy

'_Maybe he could be the new coach, he's a lot less weird than Andrei' _Luca joked

"He could be a new **team**" said Amy

"It wasn't anything" said Tails modestly

"You still have to tell me how you did all that!" said Amy

"Maybe when we're back at home, It's getting late and Sonic and Knuckles will probably be heading home soon" said Tails noticing the clock

'_He's right, the garage will be closing soon and the only person left here will be Mark. Besides we know how well that security system works, if we try to leave when it's active it might go berserk and lock us in' _said Luca

"You're right, we better head home" said Amy knowing Mark was the only one crazy enough to try and leave after the faulty security system was activated

"Do I have to get in the bag again?" asked Tails in a depressed tone

"Only till we get outside" said Amy

Tails got in the bag **again **and Amy zipped it up and left the room to head home

**Later **

A while after Amy left Andrei was in the rec room with a cup of coffee thinking about how to get them out of the mess they were in

As he was taking a sip he spotted the playbook lying on the table

He decided to take a look and see what he could do to improve the strategies they had

He put his coffee down on the table and picked the book up

He opened it to an unexpected surprise

It had been re-written and all the attacks, formations, and strategies had been greatly improved

"What the?" he asked looking it over

He also noticed some new moves as well

"Fire Dunk, Rocket Accel, Thunder Shoot, and…Satomi Overdrive?" he said out loud looking the new ones over

Just then Jessie came into the room to see if anyone was still in the garage

"Hi Andrei" she said seeing him looking at the book in the room

"Oh, Jessie. Did you see anyone messing with the playbook today?" he asked her

"I saw Amy looking at it before. Besides that I haven't seen anyone with it. Why do you ask?" asked Jessie

"Amy…" said Andrei looking over the book

Meanwhile Mark was in the training room sitting at his computer going over some test results

"Huh? What's this?" he asked looking at his screen and seeing a new set of test results

He opened the file to see what it was

He fell out of his chair in shock when he saw the stats of the last run

"Impossible!" he said getting up and checking his computer for bugs or viruses

The scan came back clean

"Who was on this last!" he asked out loud looking for the user log

The last user was Amy Stapleton…

**End Chapter **

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 9: Sonic's and Knuckles' day **

We'll find out what Sonic and Knuckles where up to while Tails was at the garage. Sonic makes a new friend and Knuckles well… you'll see next chapter. See ya next time!


	9. Sonic and Knuckles' Day

**Team Sonic**

**By: The White Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING! **Are we clear? Good. **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Don't expect much for this chapter, it basically a filler that shows what Sonic and Knuckles did while Tails and Amy were at the garage and it also sets up a few things I need in the next few chapters)

**Chapter 9: Sonic and Knuckles' Day**

**Sonic's Day**

**The City**

People were going about their daily routines in the bustling, high tech, race city

It was a mid-after noon and the city was alive with life

People doing daily shopping, tourists that frequented the city often during the IG-1 were buying souvenirs and taking pictures every three seconds, and business men went off to work to make lots of money for their bosses who did little work

All of them traveled on the elevated skyway paths that were spread all over the city due to the fact the ground was already built on

They all went about their usual routines until the familiar chaos of the city was broken (along with the sound barrier) by a blue blur traveling at impossible speeds

Everyone on the elevated skyway paths looked up to see a bright blue blur come streaking across the sky above them

It seemed to jump from skyscraper to skyscraper as it streaked across the sky at unimaginable speeds

It would jump onto the side of the skyscraper and ride along the side of it for a few seconds before it would jump to another and repeat

After a few hops along skyscrapers it dropped down to one of the skyway paths and raced along it

The people on the path couldn't see anything besides a quick glimpse of blue followed by a powerful wind

Anyone who hadn't seen it approach would've thought blue lightning struck the path

They all screamed as the blur rushed past them to some unknown destination

It followed the path until it reached one of the huge towers the surrounded the IG track

They were massive structures that were taller than any other buildings for miles around

The blur jumped off the path just as it reached the tower

It then began to run right up the tower's side

People on the ground watched as it ascended the tower with blazing speed in awe and amazement

They watched as it disappeared from sight as it got onto the tower roof

The blur raced across the tower roof and stopped on a dime at the opposite edge

For a second the dust cloud it had kicked up covered the blur

When the dust cloud cleared Sonic the Hedgehog was standing on top of the tower over looking the IG-1 racetrack and the rest of the city

His blue quills gently swayed a little in the wind as he brushed off his blue jacket and raised his emerald green sunglasses off his face

Sonic then began stretching his legs like a runner

"Well that was a good warm up" said Sonic casually as he stretched

He had just covered about a third of the huge city in just a few hours as a warm up

When Sonic was done he stepped right up to the edge and looked over the city and the race track

"(Whistle) Sweet! I still got plenty to go" said Sonic happy to have somewhere new to run

This was paradise to him

No Amy to avoid, no Shadow to race (even though he loved to), no Amy, no stupid, evil Eggman plans to stop, no Amy, a HUGE racetrack for him to run on, no Amy, the entire city was obsessed with racing like he was, no Amy, lots of new places for him to joyrun, no Amy, no bad guys to stop, no Amy, he could just relax and run all day here, and no Amy

Sonic let out a content sigh and felt the gentle breeze flow across his face

Everything was calm for a few seconds as he just stood still and enjoyed the moment which he rarely did

"Enough of this let's get going!" said Sonic eagerly as he got ready to run

Sonic looked down at the track below him with anticipation

He set a challenge for himself; he wanted to see if he could reach the IG-1 stadium in under a minute

Sonic let out an eager smile in anticipation

He then tore off at high speed straight down the side of the tower towards the IG-1 track

**IG-1 Track Stadium **

Within 40 seconds Sonic had reached the stadium easily

He had hopped from rooftop to rooftop on the lower buildings until he reached the stadium

He did a HUGE leap from the rooftop he was on and got airborne

He flew through the air for a few seconds that seemed like an hour to him before he gracefully landed on the roof of the stadium

He landed on one of the circles that hung out over the stadium seats that provided shade for the spectator seats below

Each circle had a letter that spelled out IGPX

He had landed on the edge of the one that had a P on it

Sonic walked over to the edge to look down at the race track

"(Whistle) Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Sonic happily looking at the tempting racetrack pavement below

The prime pavement was calling his name and he planed to answer with a few laps around the track at speeds the racetrack had never seen before

Sonic looked at the seats on the opposite side of the racetrack and saw no one was there

The stadium was always empty on days when no one was racing or practicing since it was off limits to civilians so that no one could somehow tamper with the track or its systems

Sonic got a mischievous smile on his face

Tails and Knuckles had told him to stay away from the racetrack because it was monitored too heavily

"What's the harm if no one's here?" asked Sonic innocently as he crept over to the side of the stadium roof

He got into a runners stance with a happy smirk on his blue face and was about to tear down the track at blinding speeds

The second he lifted his light dash show off the roof he heard a sound below him

"Come on Takashi" said a female voice teasingly

Sonic tripped and fell on his face from the shock

"Don't worry about me, watch your own back" came a male voice

Sonic got up and wiped himself off

"I guess someone is here" he said as he wiped his jacket off

He then went over to the edge of the roof; he grabbed onto the side of the roof and hung down a little to see the seats below him

He saw in two of the seats a teenage Japanese looking boy with messy brown hair and a girl around the same age with short blond hair

Both were playing Watch World on portable games

Sonic recognized them as Takashi and Fantine from the news he had seen on the IG-1 and pictures Amy had shown he, Tails, and Knuckles

"Not bad Takashi" said Fantine as Takashi's little dog-like character beat two monsters with his fists

"Come on this is the easy part" said Takashi confidently

Suddenly Takashi was caught off guard by a fire attack and lost a life

"The easy part huh?" teased Fantine

"I'm only warming up" said Takashi

"Well I'm already hot" said Fantine confidently as her character beat six spider-like monsters with punches and kicks

"Just you wait" said Takashi unleashing furious attack with his character

"I'm going to be here for a while then" said Fantine as she beat six more monsters with ease

Takashi just gave a frustrated groan as he did on powerful combo after another but was still outmatched by Fantine's small pink character with a round head and big bow on top

"It's that Takashi kid that Amy told us about" said Sonic quietly watching them play

"Too bad I can't talk to him, I wanted to ask about the IG-1" said Sonic knowing that if he was seen Tails and Knuckles would give him hell for it…well Knuckles would

"Wait, what if I can talk to him without him seeing **me**?" said Sonic with a clever smirk on his face looking at the Watch World games

Sonic pulled himself up onto the roof and sat down

Sonic pulled out his Watch World system he had gotten when he and Tails were out earlier

He turned it on and looked at his character on the small screen

With Tails' help he had managed to get the thing set up and his character programmed

Sonic's character looked exactly like him except it looked more like a cartoon, it's shoes were all wrong, and it had no clothes on(Think first Sonic games and you'll know what I mean)

Sonic logged into the game's online mode and entered the game

**Watch World**

(Must…resist urge…to do…Matrix…jokes)

Takashi's little dog and Fantine's pink creature were in some sort of mystical castle setting

They were in a castle hallway surrounded by tons of purple spider-like monsters

"Well this looks good" said Takashi sarcastically looking around at the monsters that formed a circle around the two, small, cartoon-like, digital creatures

"Getting scared already?" teased Fantine

"Not even close" said Takashi determinedly

Both of them then leapt out at the monsters and began attacking

Takashi did a furious punch combo of several of the monsters destroying them in seconds

Fantine dodged several attacks from the monsters and quickly countered with a few fast kicks and punches

Takashi unleashed some kind of thunder spell destroying six monsters while Fantine did a spell of her own on three more of them

They then both did a powerful punch, kick combo on a small group of ten wiping them out easily

The battle went on for well over two minutes

Takashi and Fantine kept beating them down and the monsters kept on coming through several doors and windows

But it seemed no matter how many they destroyed the just kept coming in waves and waves

"How many of them are there!" asked Takashi frustrated as he blasted more with his punches

"Maybe if you ask them they'll do a headcount" joked Fantine still fighting hard

Takashi was so busy fighting some monsters he didn't see one approach from behind

"Look out Takashi!" warned Fantine

Takashi turned around to see a giant purple spider coming down right on him

He didn't have time to move

He was about to be hit when, out of nowhere, a blue spinning ball hit the monster hard and destroyed it

Takashi watched as it unfurled mid-air and landed in front of him

The ball unfurled into another player that looked just like the creature he had seen the day of the race

"Need some help?" it asked calmly

"Well…" Takashi was about to answer but he was cut off by the sound of a charging monster roaring

The other player quickly curled up into a ball again and spun for a few seconds before shooting off like a bullet right at the monster

He hit the monster head on destroying it easily

After the impact the ball bounced back to Takashi

Whoever the other player was he unfurled mid-air, did a back flip, landed right near Takashi and Fantine, and quickly got into a fighting stance facing the monsters

"Not bad" said Fantine impressed

"This is nothing! Are you two ready?" the mystery player asked eagerly

"You bet!" said Takashi

"Of course" said Fantine smoothly

"Time for a little 3-on-300" the mystery player said jokingly

All of them then charged into battle

Takashi, the mystery player, and Fantine battled the monsters in a fierce battle

Takashi began unleashing more combos on the purple spider monsters, Fantine unleashed powerful spells destroying many of them easily, the mystery player began doing the ball attack wiping out huge numbers of the monsters in seconds

Takashi dodged a attack from a monster and quickly countered with punch to the face

A second monster approached from his side but was met with a flying kick from the blue player

"Nice one" said Takashi impressed kicking a monster several times

"Not bad yourself" said the blue played before doing a summersault kick into another monster

Two monsters approached them from opposite sides

Takashi and the blue player jumped at each other, grabbed the other one's hand, spun around mid-air, and gave the monster on the other side a powerful kick to the face

Takashi then began beating a monster mercilessly with punches while Fantine covered his back

"Time to end this" said the blue mystery player

He then curled into a ball and began spinning rapidly while energy swirled around him

"**LIGHT ATTACK!**" he called out

The ball took off at high speeds and began wiping out all the monsters at such a fast speed Takashi and Fantine couldn't keep track

The ball flew along the ground wildly striking monsters

When it was done destroying all the monsters it flew into the air and the mystery player unfurled and landed on his feet gracefully

Takashi and Fantine looked around at the now empty hallway impressed

"Whoa" said Fantine looking around at the destruction that attack had caused

"Nice! Your speed stat must be really high!" said Takashi at the mystery player

"It was nothing" he replied calmly

"Who are you?" asked Fantine

"You can call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic proudly

"I'm Takashi" said Takashi introducing himself

"I'm Fantine" said Fantine politely

"You mean the racers?" asked Sonic already knowing the answer

"Yeah" answered Takashi knowing he should have expected that reaction due to his fame

"Cool, I'm a bit of a racer myself" said Sonic coolly

"Really? Are IG-3 or something? Since I've never heard of someone by the name of Sonic in the IG-1 or IG-2" asked Fantine

"I'm not in the IG tournaments, I just like to go fast" answered Sonic

"Oh" said Fantine

"Nice character, you based it off the creature that appeared at the race awhile back right?" asked Takashi thinking that's were Sonic got his design from since the creature had been all over the news

"Yeah…right from the race" lied Sonic barely holding back a chuckle

"It's not quiet right though the shoes are suppose to be different and he looked taller" said Takashi remembering the blue creature clearly

"I'll have to work on that" said Sonic nearly busting out laughing

"That was an amazing move" said Fantine commenting on Sonic's light attack

"Yours weren't half bad either" said Sonic

"You play often?" asked Takashi

"Nope, this is my first time" said Sonic

"Really! This is your first time on Watch World?" asked Takashi in disbelief

"Yeah but I fight all the time so it comes natural to me" said Sonic

"You fight? Do you mean you know judo or use a sword or something?" asked Takashi curious

In fact Sonic did know a little about swordplay

Shadow had taught him some moves with his samurai blade since he thought Sonic should be able to use a weapon even if he wouldn't touch a gun

"Well I mostly do hand to hand but I know a little about swordplay" said Sonic

"Takashi knows a lot about swordplay" said Fantine

"Well I'm not a master but I'm pretty good" said Takashi modestly

"So where are you from?" asked Fantine "Are you from around here?"

"I'm from Mystic Ruins on the Emerald Coast" answered Sonic

"Where is that?" asked Fantine having never heard about the Emerald Coast

"Oh it's far, far away. Me and my friends just got into town and have been staying with a friend" said Sonic

"Your pretty good for being so new at the game" said Takashi

"Well when it comes to moving fast and fighting I learn fast" said Sonic

"I know what you mean" said Takashi being a natural at racing in the IG-1 he had learned how to use a mech fast

Suddenly Takashi's alarm went off

He looked at his watching the real world and saw the time

"I gotta go" he said to Fantine and Sonic in the videogame

"I should be going to" said Fantine

"It was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again" said Takashi's character shaking Sonic's hand

"How about we chat later?" suggested Sonic

"Sure, bye" said Takashi signing out

Fantine soon followed

**IG Stadium **

In the real world Sonic logged out and turned off the game

He put it in his pocket and went back over to the edge of the roof

The blue hedgehog leaned over the side again to look down below

He saw Takashi and Fantine exchange goodbyes and leave the stadium

Watching them he couldn't help but remember the few good times he and Amy had together back home

He honestly thought Amy wasn't that bad it was just the fact she was…"forceful"

Sonic climbed back onto the roof and stood up

"Well it looks like I made a new friend" Sonic joked

"I get the feeling that things are going to get more interesting around here" said Sonic before got into a runner's stance again

He looked out at the city that was now turning orange as sunset approached

"It's getting late, I don't have a lot of time to get home" said Sonic

"That means I have more than enough time to do a lap around the city" he said with a grin

He then tore off at high speeds off the roof, onto the ground, and into the sunset

**Knuckles' Day**

**Canyons outside the City **

It was mid afternoon in the desert outside of the city (If I remember correctly the city is surrounded by desert)

The hot sands were wavy from the heat and the air was dryer than one would think possible

All forms of life were in the few shady areas or underground to avoid the blistering heat

The only wind was a hot desert breeze that flowed over the land

A certain red echidna was busy riding that breeze as he glided over the desert below

Knuckles was gliding high over the desert only stopping periodically when he had to land because he was too low

He was wearing his red jacket, flame pattern jeans, his hammer gloves, his shovel claw, the air necklace, and his blue treasure hunter sunglasses

The jacket was a bit warm in the heat but he was hardly fazed by it

He hardly minded the heat since he was used to using fire attack and a hot series of canyons where near Angel Island that he explored often

He was gliding and enjoying the fresh air that was nonexistent in the city

He hated too much time in the city, he preferred the wilds where he could go where he wanted and do mostly what he wanted to do

"Now this is more like it" said Knuckles happily as he glided over some sand dunes

Suddenly the desert landscape blow turned to a series of brown canyons that cut deep holes into the landscape

Knuckles flew over them for a while until he heard a beeping sound

"What the?" asked Knuckles looking around while gliding

After checking below and to the sides he looked up and found it was the treasure hunter glasses he was wearing on his head that was making the sound

Knuckles stopped gliding and dropped about 100ft onto a canyon cliff below him

He landed heavily on the brown and orange rock cracking the area beneath his shoes

"What's up?" asked Knuckles putting his treasure hunter sunglasses on

Through the glasses everything looked blue and a minimap appeared in the corner of the lens showing the surrounding area

Knuckles began cycling through the different vision modes to see what sensor had went off

He turned them to thermal mode

The entire canyon he was looking at lit up with a blue glow to show how hot it was

He saw nothing unusual there so he switched to electro mode that showed where electricity was

He used it mostly to find Eggman's robots and other machines

The lens turned green and so did everything Knuckles was looking at

He looked over the canyon and found nothing

He then decided to turn it to treasure mode

It was the mode he used to detect Emerald pieces and other valuable things

The lens turned back to blue

This time the glasses showed a few glowing white objects beneath the canyon walls

An alert screen said it was Carbon

"Carbon? Wait…that means!..." Knuckles didn't even finish his sentence

He quickly jumped off the cliff and glided over to one of the glowing white objects

When he arrived he landed near it and took off his glasses so he could see everything normally

He walked over to where the glasses said something was buried and began digging with his shovel claw into the rock

After a second he found what it was that was buried

He lifted a small diamond out of the hole

Knuckles lifted it up to his face to insect it

It was uncut but of high grade and it was fairly large

It would be worth quite a lot

Knuckles then put his glasses back on and looked around

The entire canyon was covered with glowing white dots that indicated diamonds where buried there

"This entire canyon must be full of diamonds!" said Knuckles looking around at all of them

He pocketed the diamond he had in his hand and cracked his huge knuckles

"Time for some good old treasure hunting" said Knuckles in anticipation with a huge grin on his face

Knuckles spent most of the afternoon gathering the diamonds from the canyon

He would climb up the canyon's walls and dig into the rock until he found another diamond then head off to the next one

By the time the sun was setting his pockets were full of them

Knuckles climbed to the top of a small plateau and rested under the orange sky

"Man would Rouge be jealous if she knew I found a huge deposit of diamonds all by myself" said Knuckles thinking of her possible reactions

Knuckles took a diamond out and looked at it

"I wonder where they all came from?" he asked looking at it

He hadn't even gotten through the entire canyon yet and he had found a massive amount of them

Suddenly his glasses began beeping again

"Again?" asked Knuckles putting them on

He looked around and saw that the glasses showed a huge deposit of something beneath him at the base of the small plateau

"Let's see what it is this time" said Knuckles getting up and walking to the edge

He dove off the plateau and did a drillclaw into the ground

The extra height had given his drillclaw a lot of power and he dug deep into the ground

**Treasure Trove **

After about a solid minute of digging Knuckles broke through the roof of a huge cavern

He landed heavily on the rocky cavern floor

"Where am I?" he asked standing up

It was pitch black in the cavern so he couldn't see anything

He took out a flashlight Tails had given him as a present and turned it on

"O my……." said Knuckles in disbelief at what he saw before him

The entire cavern was covered in jewels

Diamonds, Sapphires, Rubies, Emeralds, and many other valuable jewels lined the cavern walls

The jewels are sparkled in the light from the flashlight so the cavern looked like it was covered in multi colored stars

Knuckles put on his glasses again and scanned the area with his x-ray mode

There were veins of the jewels buried all over the area, what he had found on the surface was only the tip of the iceberg

He had found the ultimate treasure hunter stash

Knuckles was speechless for a minute

He then broke out into a celebratory dance and began yelling "YES! YES! YES! YES!" happily

After a minute he collapsed on the floor breathless with a huge smile on his face

"If only Rouge was he to see this" he said while resting and looking at the galaxy of jewels all around him

"Ah well more for me" he said getting up

"Wait till Sonic and the others get a look at this" said Knuckles with a smile looking at the roof that looked like the night sky with various color stars

**Amy's House **

Back at Amy's house Tails and Amy walked into the living room

Sonic was on the couch playing Watch World and Knuckles was nowhere to be seen

"Hi Amy" said Sonic calmly still looking at his game as Amy and Tails walked into the room

"How was your run?" asked Tails

"Ah good, I kina miss all the open spaces of the Emerald coast though" said Sonic

"Where's Knuckles?" asked Amy looking around the room with Luca in her arms

"He's not back yet, he's way too slow" said Sonic

"Oh" said Amy

'_Slow to Sonic maybe' _said Luca

"So how was the garage? You find anything to help you fix the Tornado Three get us back home?" asked Sonic to Tails

"Oh man I forgot!" said Tails haven forgotten that was the whole reason he went to the garage

"You can probably go back soon Tails, we still haven't figured out just what we are going to do about the race so we'll probably meet for strategy meetings soon" said Amy reassuringly

Tails let out a sigh of relief

"So Sonic, you seem to like that game a lot" said Amy as Sonic played Watch World

"Yeah, I even met a new friend on it" said Sonic

"Really, aren't you suppose to hide?" asked Amy

"Yeah but on this they never see the real me so it's alright" said Sonic

"Ok, good" said Amy with a tone of relief

Tails and Amy then sat on the couch and relaxed

"This world isn't so bad" said Tails

"Yeah, I'm liking it so far" said Sonic still playing

"I hope guys stay for a while" said Amy

'_Yeah it's a lot more fun to live with someone besides Amy, no offense' _said Luca even though only Amy could hear him

"We have to get home eventually" said Tails

"Oh" said Amy disappointedly

"But we might be here for a while" said Tails trying to cheer her up

Amy gave Tails a happy smile

"I just want to get some racing done" said Sonic

"Too bad we can't enter the IG-1" said Tails

"Well you can help us win" said Amy

"How?" asked Tails curiously

"Well you already helped with the playbook, maybe you can help with the mechs since you're an inventor" suggested Amy

"Yeah he can probably do something with the mechs, can't you Tails?" said Sonic

"Well…" said Tails thinking "I have been coming up with some ideas since I saw those mechs for the first time. The only problem is how am I going to work on them? I can't just sneak in and start messing with them. The mechanic will notice if he comes in and finds them improved for no reason"

"Oh yeah" said Amy disappointedly

"But we can still train her" said Sonic

"What?" asked Amy and Tails

"We can show her how to fight, we can help teach her to be a better fighter" said Sonic

"Yeah I can help show her how to do those moves I did in the training pod, I can also help her figure out how to do that team blast I made for her team. Would you like that Amy?" said Tails happily

Amy thought about it a second

Amy remembered how Tails had decimated the training team

'_Could I really learn how to do that?' _she wondered

'_At least they're not as weird as Andrei' _joked Luca dryly

"Ok" said Amy happily

"We can start tomorrow" said Tail

Suddenly the door opened and Knuckles came into the room

All three of them turned to see the red echidna come into the room with a bag slung on his shoulder

"Hey Knuckles what's in the bag" asked Sonic

"I was out in the desert today and I found a nice surprise under a canyon" said Knuckles with a smirk

"What surprise?" asked Tails confused

Knuckles walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and dumped the contents of the bag on it

Amy and Tails watched in amazement as a pile of jewels was dumped on the table

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE?" asked Amy in shock

"I found a huge deposit of valuable gems underneath a canyon, no one must've dug there yet so no one knows it's there" said Knuckles as Tails looked over the raw, uncut jewels

"You mean you just found a huge fortune in jewels by chance?" asked Amy

'_And I thought Takashi had a lot of luck' _said Luca

"What do you expect from a treasure hunter as good as me" bragged Knuckles

"Not bad Knuckles" said Sonic half impressed

"So now we're rich?" asked Tails

"I guess" said Sonic

'_We should charge them rent' _said Luca

"The only problem is that we can't spend it since it's in diamonds and we can't just walk down to the local jewelers with a bag full of them and sell them" said Knuckles

"I know what we can do" said Tails

"What?' asked Sonic

"Well we could sell them online to different jewelers and at a very slow rate so that we don't draw suspicion, I can set up a dummy account in a local bank to keep the money that will keep anyone from tracing it to us or Amy" said Tails

"Sweet no we don't have to worry about money" said Sonic

Tails looked at the jewels and got an idea

"I know how I can get at the mechs" said Tails slyly

"How?" asked Sonic

"Just leave it to me" said Tails happily

He then flew out the door and to some unknown location

"Think he knows how?" asked Amy concerned to Sonic and Knuckles

"Well considering he's a fox with an IQ of 400 odds are he's got something clever planed" said Sonic

"It's getting late we should go to bed" said Knuckles looking out at the dark sky through the window

"Ok tomorrow we start training Amy" said Sonic

"Goodnight" said Knuckles jumping onto the couch

He fell asleep using some of the jewels he had found as a teddy bear

"Goodnight Amy" said Sonic before jumping onto the back of the couch and falling asleep

Amy went off to her room to go to bed

'_What do you think they have planned?' _asked Luca as Amy headed down the hall to her room

"I don't know" said Amy

'_I just hope you're ready for it' _said Luca

"I hope so too" said Amy as she walked into her room

**End Chapter **

(As I said not best work but what's coming us should be a lot better. The next update won't be for a while since I have a lot of work to do so don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't show up till July)

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 10: Training **

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles begin training Amy so that she will become a better fighter but will Amy be able to live up to the expectations of these Sonic heroes?


	10. Training

**Team Sonic **

**By: The White Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING!** Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

Hello I'm back. Sorry it's been so long I had a lot of work to do on my stories. On my other story I posted two HUGE chapters that took me the better part of a month to write and all I got was a reviewer saying he hated my story. Am I the only one who DESPISES! people like that? Anyway here we go back to the story.

Note: As of now the official pairing is Takeshi/Amy but don't expect much

**Chapter 10: Training **

**Amy's Room **

All was calm and quiet in the room of Amy Stapleton

It was early morning just before the sun rose

The room still dark and the sky looked dull grey outside the windows like it usually does during the very early morning

The digital clock on Amy's desk said 5:30 A.M. in bright red numbers

Amy was sleeping peacefully in her bed

She was wearing sky blue pajamas and her hair was unkept

Luca was purring slightly as he slept on Amy's stomach

Everything was quiet, calm, and peaceful

**BANG!**

The quiet was broken by the sound of Amy's door being kicked open

"**WAKE UP! TIME TO TRAIN!" **shouted Knuckles at the top of his voice after he burst into the room

Amy's eyes instantly snapped open

Luca screeched and jumped five feet into the air in fright

Amy reacted instantly by trying to get out of bed so fast in shock she fell and landed on the floor face first

"Oww" moaned Amy as she got onto her hands and feet on the floor

"Come on get up!" roared Knuckles

"What's the emergency?" asked Amy still sounding drowsy

"Today we start training remember?" said Knuckles throwing a few punches into the air in anticipation

Amy looked at the clock and saw the time

"Its only 5:30!" said Amy in a tired moan

"We need to start early if we want to use up as much of the day as we can" said Knuckles

"Ughhh" moaned Amy

Just then Tails and Sonic came into the room

"Hey Knuckles I think you need to shout louder, I don't think some people in **CHINA **heard you!" said Sonic annoyed

"Good morning Amy!" said Tails happily

"It's not morning yet!" said Amy in a tired moan nearly going back to sleep on the floor

Amy was shocked back to attention by knuckles picking her up as easily as a leaf and running out of the room with her

"Come on Amy! Either you're getting up or I'm going to carry you!" said Knuckles as he ran carrying the screaming Amy

"Hey let me change out of my PJs first!" shouted Amy while being carried

**The Living Room **

"That's not how I want to wake up every day" said Amy with a slight yawn as she walked into the living room after she changed carrying Luca in her arms

'_I agree, I nearly touched the ceiling_' said Luca

"I hope we don't have to do this everyday" said Amy

'_I wouldn't count it out_' said Luca

"Hello Amy!" said Tails as he flew down right in front of Amy's face startling her for a second

"Hi Tails" said Amy to the flying fox

"I hope you're ready for our training, we haven't trained any humans before" said Tails

"So you've trained other animals like you before?" asked Amy

"Nope" said Tails

'_That makes me feel a lot better_' thought Amy sarcastically

"So what'll we do?" asked Amy

"Well we hard to think about it for a while, we had to consider that humans are a lot different from our kind and that you can't be expected to do everything we can" explained Tails

"What do you mean?" asked Amy

"Well humans can't move as fast as us so Sonic had to cancel teaching you how to run down the side of a tall building" said Tails

"Really?" asked Amy nervously

"Yeah and then we had to tell Knuckles humans aren't as strong as him so he couldn't throw cars at you and expect you to catch them" said Tails

Amy let loose a nervous laugh

'_Glad they thought of that **beforehand**_' said Luca

"So what did you decide on?" asked Amy nervously hoping it wouldn't kill her

"Well first we would show you some of our moves that I put variations of in your team playbook so that you would have a general idea how they are done" said Tails

"So I get to see you fight together?" asked Amy

"Yup, and then we'll teach you some moves hand to hand" said Tails

"Why?" asked Amy thinking this was suppose to be for her in the mech not on the ground

"You'll see" said Tails teasingly

Just then Sonic walked in the room

"Hey Tails Amy, are you ready?" asked Sonic

"Sure am" said Tails happily

"I guess" said Amy

"Ok good, let's get going then" said Sonic heading towards the door

"What do you mean?" asked Amy "I thought we would be training here"

"We can't" said Tails

"Why?" Amy asked confused

"Because if we practiced our moves in your house it'd be wrecked in no time at all" explained Tails

"Yeah, you can't expect a house to remain standing while practicing super powerful fighting moves especially in power formation" said Sonic

"Good point" said Amy realizing it was a bad idea

"Where are we going then?" asked Amy

"Deep into the desert outside the city" said Tails still hovering at Amy's face height

"Why there?" asked Amy confused they would need to go all the way out there

"It's the only place that's open and secluded enough to practice our attacks" explained Tails

That made sense to Amy

No one in their right mind would be wandering around in the middle of the desert so there was no chance they could be spotted by accident

Plus they could cause massive destruction out there without being noticed

"Ok" said Amy

"How are we getting there?" asked Amy hoping she wouldn't have to walk

"The Tornado Three" said Tails

"Come on!" said Tails happily as he flew towards the door being followed by Sonic and Amy

**Deep Desert **

It was about seven when they got out to the desert

The sun was shining and the air was hot and humid in the summer desert heat

There air over the sand was wavy when the Tornado Three landed on a flat patch of sand

The big blue plane came in for a horizontal landing blowing hot sand out from underneath its jets

When it landed the glass canopy opened and Sonic and Knuckles quickly jumped out of it

"Fheeew! Man it's hot!" said Sonic at the blistering desert heat

"It's not that bad" said Knuckles unaffected by the heat that could almost melt glass

"Forget you! I'm going for a run to cool down" said Sonic hoping the wind he would kick up would cool him down

He then started doing laps around some sand dunes at high speed

While he did that Knuckles sat on a nearby rock and relaxed until he was needed

Tails was busy shutting down the Tornado Three while Amy stayed in her seat and looked around at the endless desert

"It's amazing" said Amy

'_Yeah, who knew such a horrible place existed?_' said Luca

"Not that…" said Amy

"It's so different from the city and yet it's so close" said Amy looking at the desert dunes that were wavy in the heat

'_All I know is it's hot_' said Luca unimpressed

"I agree with you there" said Amy who had only been exposed to the hot desert breeze about half a minute and was already sweating

Tails got done shutting the Tornado Three down while Amy and Luca were talking and got out of the plane

When he was on the wing he looked back to Amy who was still in her seat looking around

"Coming Amy?" asked Tails from the plane wing

"Oh, coming!" said Amy snapping her attention back to Tails

She then began to get out of her seat

While she was getting out of the cockpit and onto the plane wing Luca jumped out of her arms and onto Amy's seat

"Luca aren't you coming?" asked Amy confused

'_I think I'll stay here in the air-conditioned plane thank you very much_' said Luca coolly

"Rub it in why don't you?" asked Amy slightly annoyed

Amy then jumped down from the Tornado Three's wing onto the sandy ground

Tails flew down next to her and hovered near her head with his tails

Amy took another look around to see Sonic running around some dunes nearby so fast he was creating mini sand tornados and Knuckles chilling on a rock

Amy wiped some of the sweat from her forehead thinking this place was going to be bad place to do any sort of exhausting activity

"Tails aren't you bothered by the heat?" asked Amy noticing the young fox was fine in the heat while he hovered

"Nope, I got air-conditioning" said Tails happily pointing at his tails that were acting as a personal fan for him as he flew

Tails then turned his tails and pointed them in Amy's direction blasting her with a cool breeze

"Thanks Tails" said Amy gratefully

"No problem!" said Tails cheerily

"So are we ready to go?" asked Knuckles impatiently

"Yup all we need is Sonic" said Tails

"Ok" said Knuckles calmly

He then got up from the rock he was laying on and walked in front of Sonic's path

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Knuckles to the quickly approaching hedgehog

Sonic continued blasting right towards Knuckles

When he got to Knuckles he stopped on a dime about a foot away from him

"What?" asked Sonic calmly

"It's time to get to work" said Knuckles

"Ok sweet" said Sonic

Sonic and Knuckles walked over to Amy and Tails

"Ok guys first I though before we did anything else we would show Amy some of our moves so she has a idea what they look like and might be able to get ready to try them in a mech" said Tails

"Sweet! I need to practice some fighting anyway" said Sonic

"Yeah, it's been a while since we used all of our formations and attacks" said Knuckles "This should be good practice"

"Which formation should we use first?" asked Sonic

"We'll go: Speed, Fly, and Power" said Tails

"Ok then I'll be my turn first" said Sonic happily

"What'll we attack?" asked Knuckles

"Oh yeah! Give me a second" said Tails remembering he forgot to put out the target

He then ran over to the Tornado Three and opened up a compartment

He rummaged around inside it for a few seconds

"Found it!" said Tails happily as he began struggling to pull something out

After a few tries he managed to pull out what looked like a square sheet of green metal

Attached to the sheet of metal was a giant red spring with a yellow and blue star on top

Tails began to drag the sheet of metal back over to the rest of the group

"What's that?" asked Amy curiously

"It's a giant spring" said Tails grunting slightly as he dragged the heavy thing

"I can see that but what's it for?" asked Amy

"We can use it as a target that we can't destroy" explained Tails

"What do you mean?" asked Amy

"If we hit the spring with our attacks we won't break it we'll just bounce into the air" explained Tails as he dragged the spring past Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles

"Perfect" said Sonic

"It should be alright to practice most of our moves on" said Knuckles as Tails set the spring up in an empty patch of flat sand

"Alright then let's get into speed formation" said Tails when he was done

Tails and Knuckles quickly got behind Sonic

"Ok now the main thing about speed formation is that the fastest member must be in the lead" said Tails pointing to Sonic

"And you must always hold this formation" added Knuckles gesturing to how Tails and Knuckles were behind Sonic

"Why?" asked Amy

"We'll explain the way speed formation works is that even though me and Knuckles are slower than Sonic we can still keep up with him in speed formation. This is done by me and Knuckles riding the air-current behind Sonic when he runs at top speed" explained Tails

"So you use the current to move faster?" asked Amy

"Correct, when Sonic runs as fast as he can he creates a powerful air current that me and Tails run in. This current reduces wind resistance and that allows us to run faster and keep up with Sonic. So when in speed formation me and Tails always are behind Sonic" said Knuckles

"We do stuff like that all the time in the IG-1, when someone wants to pass a enemy on the track or give a damaged mech a speed boost we'll ride in the slipstream created by another mech. Fantine is an expert at it" said Amy

"Really?" asked Knuckles

"Yeah I've just never heard of a formation using it before" said Amy "We always try and keep moving when in formation and spread out so we can all fight"

"Well there are some interesting attacks that can only be performed in this formation" said Sonic

"Like what?" asked Amy

"We'll show you using that spring" said Sonic

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all faced the spring

"Ok now the first move is the homing attack" said Sonic

"That's the move Sonic used during the race right?" asked Amy remembering the video of Sonic curling into a ball and slamming into the Sledge Mama mech

"Yes, the homing attack is done by jumping into the air and slamming your opponent with an attack from above" said Knuckles

"Amy in your playbook instead of curling into a ball and ramming your opponents all your mechs have to do is leap at you enemies and give them a powerful body blow" said Tails

Amy remembered how Tails had dodged the Induraga Mano using an attack like that

"The advantage to using an attack like that is that unlike a punch or kick which can be blocked easily a full body blow isn't easy to block or dodge" said Tails

Amy imagined a entire mech coming right at her with a lot of power on the track and realized that their was no way even a large mech like Liz's could easily stop an entire mech coming at it with that much power even if it was a small midfielder one

She couldn't imagine how powerful an attack like that from a large mech like Liz's would be but she knew it would be a deadly attack to any enemy mech on the field

And considering how large a mech was it would not be easy to dodge it done at close range

The only downside she could see was slight damage to her mech upon impact

"We'll show you how it's done" said Tails

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran forward in speed formation towards the spring

When they got near it they jumped, curled into balls, and then rammed the spring with full force

When they hit they bounced off the spring high into the air

After a second they landed back on the desert sand

"See?" said Tails when he landed

"A classic but powerful" said Sonic

"It might be simple but sometimes simple equals good" said Knuckles

"Ok" said Amy with a nod

"Another advantage of this move is that it can be performed by an entire team at once on a single target. An enemy might be able to dodge one attack but three is a death sentence for sure" said Knuckles

"The last thing your opponents will expect is an entire team coming down on one mech" said Sonic

"Makes sense" said Amy

"Alright then the next move is the Rocket Accel" said Tails

"What's that?" asked Amy

"The Rocket Accel is a powerful attack that can only be performed in speed formation, it works by having the other team members push the speed team leader at high speed into the enemies so he can deliver a powerful ramming attack" said Tails

"It is done by the other team members lining up in order behind the speed team leader. When they are in place the power team leader gives the fly team leader and speed team leader a powerful punch that sends them flying forwards at high speed" explained Knuckles

"Yeah, and then the fly team leader hits the speed team leader to send him down the track at high speed" said Tails

"This not only can be used as a powerful charge attack but it can also be used for a speed boost" said Sonic

When they were done explaining they ran forward and got into order

They quickly turned around to make a pass by Amy

Knuckles who was in the back gave Tails and Sonic a powerful punch to the back pushing both forward at high speeds

After they got some distance from Knuckles Tails gave Sonic a powerful kick to the back

Sonic curled into a ball and used the added boost to roll past Amy so fast she could barely see him

"Takeshi's going to love this move" said Amy after Sonic passed her knowing his love of speed

"I know I do" said Sonic as he walked over to Amy

Tails and Knuckles caught up with Sonic a few seconds later

"Alright guys let's show her fly formation next" said Sonic to Tails and Knuckles

"How's that work?" asked Amy

Tails walked into the middle of a clearing and gestured for Sonic and Knuckles to come over

When they came over Tails took off and hovered in the air

Sonic quickly grabbed onto Tails' legs and held on

Knuckles did the same to Sonic

When they were done Tails lifted both of them into the air

"Like this" said Tails as he flew around carrying Sonic and Knuckles

"Cool but Tails, my mech can't fly so I can't do that" pointed out Amy

"I know but I figured out a way for your team to use the fly formation attack the Thunder

Shoot" said Tails

"How?" asked Amy

"Well it'll take all three team members and a lot of coordination" said Tails

"That could be a problem" said Amy

"You'll need both of those to perform this attack" said Sonic

"How does it go?" asked Amy hoping it wasn't that hard

"Well since your mech can't fly I had to develop a new way to do it. The first step is for the power team leader to launch the fly team leader/midfielder into the air" explained Tails

Tails walked over to Knuckles

Tails jumped into the air as high as he could without his tails

Knuckles caught Tails feet on the way down with his hands

Knuckles then gave Tails a huge push that sent the little fox high into the air without Tails using his tails to fly

"Then the power team leader/defender throws the speed team lead/forward into the air also" explained Sonic hurriedly as he ran towards Knuckles

Sonic jumped into the air like Tails had and was then given a huge push by Knuckles sending him high into the air after Tails

"And when both of them are in the air the fly team leader/midfielder gives the speed team leader/forward a kick in the direction of what they want to hit" explained Knuckles as Tails gave Sonic a powerful kick towards the spring they had set up midair

Sonic curled into an electrified ball and slammed into the spring with amazing force

Sonic bounced off the spring so hard he passed Tails who was falling back to earth

Tails landed first followed shortly by Sonic

"That's amazing but why would we need to do that?" asked Amy

"Let's say another team tries to attack you with a jump attack, the enemy mech can't change course once it's in the air. With this attack you can shoot any mechs that try to attack you with high jump attacks right out of the air" said Tails

Amy thought about it

He was right this move could be useful for quiet a few situations

It would be a perfect counter attack for any airborne attacks

"That could be useful" said Amy thinking about how they could use it in a race

"That's fine but can we get onto **my **formation?" asked Knuckles impatiently

"Hold on Knucklehead!" said Sonic annoyed

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" screamed Knuckles angrily

"Enough you two!" said Tails getting in between Knuckles and Sonic who were getting into fighting stances

"Knuckles if you want to hit something I got the perfect thing to show off power formation" said Tails going over to his plane and rummaging around in the compartments again

"What?" asked Knuckles curiously

Tails pulled out what looked like to Amy to be the ugliest robot she had ever seen

It was bright orange and a little shorter than Amy

Its torso and head were round

And its face was absolutely hideous with an ugly smile and huge pointy nose

It looked like it was inactive

"Oh yeah!" said Knuckles happily cracking his Knuckles in anticipation

"What is that thing?" asked Amy in disgust looking at it

"An Eggpawn, Eggman's main style of robot" explained Sonic looking at it curiously

"Where'd you get it?" Sonic asked Tails

"I found one of Eggman's abandoned factories after the incident with Metal Sonic. Some of the machines to make them were still operable so I decided to take them back to my workshop" explained Tails

"Why?" asked Knuckles

"So I could make an endless supple of Eggman's robots to practice destroying" said Tails

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Knuckles angry he had been left out on the fun of destroying Eggman robots

"Cause I had to pay to get the metal to make them and I didn't want to waste a fortune on you" explained Tails

"So how many to you have with you?" asked Sonic

Tails took out a handful of robots that looked like they had been shrunken with his shrink ray

"Plenty for a demo of Power formation" said Tails holding the miniaturized robots in his hand

"Yeah!" shouted Knuckles happily

Tails went out into a open field of sand and began placing robots all around the field in groups of five

When Tails was done he took out the size changer and blasted all the robots until they were normal size

"All right! I been wanting to do something like this for weeks!" said Knuckles happily

"Tails let's hurry and get into power formation before Knuckles levels half the robots without us" said Sonic

Sonic and Tails ran over to Knuckles and got on the sides of him

"Amy you might want to stand back" said Tails to Amy

"Why?" asked Amy

"Trust me" said Tails

Amy had learned to trust Tails when he said something so she quickly took shelter on a sand dune overlooking the small clearing

"Alright now Amy the sole purpose of power formation is mass destruction" said Tails to Amy having to yell a bit for her to hear him at those distances

"It increases the power team leader's/defender's strength by using the other team members to increase the damage they can do. You got that Amy?" yelled Knuckles over to Amy

"Got it!" she yelled back

"How does it do that?" yelled Amy to Knuckles

"It uses the other team members as weapons from time to time" yelled Knuckles in reply

This did not make Amy feel good

She didn't like the idea of being used as a weapon especially if it she was going to be at the hands of Liz

She didn't want to image what would happen to Takeshi if he had to do it too

"What attacks does it use?" yelled Amy to the others

"The first attack is Fire Combo; it is basically a series of running punches that form a powerful combo attack with a deadly finishing slamming attack that decimates enemies. Since Liz is good at Kung Fu it should be no problem for her" yelled Tails to Amy

Knuckles and the others then started running forward

When they reached a group of robots Sonic and Tails curled into balls and began spinning rapidly around Knuckles' fists

Knuckles then started doing a powerful series of running punches

After each punch a small burst of flames would appear from his gloves burning the ground

Knuckles began rapidly tearing through the robots with his powerful fire punches

Amy watched as each robots was torn apart like wet tissue from the force of each of Knuckles punches

After each punch there was an explosion from each robot destroyed

Amy now knew why Tails told her to get back

She quickly got down and covered her ears as the defining sound of explosions filled the air along with flying metal debris that rained down all over the place

When it was all over Amy looked over to see a huge cloud of black smoke where the robots were

When the smoke cleared the only thing standing was Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic

"That's why we needed to come out here" said Amy remembering how Tails said they needed to go somewhere to practice super powerful attacks

"(Whistle) Nice one Knuckles!" said Sonic impressed looking around at the ruined robots and the ground that looked like a war zone

"That's only the beginning!" said Knuckles cracking his knuckles

"Amy are you alright?" Tails called over to Amy

"I'm fine!" yelled Amy back

"Ok now the next move is one your team will probably find useful" yelled Tails "It's called the Fire Dunk"

"Ok!" yelled Amy so Tails would know she could hear him

"In our variation it is a jumping move where me and Sonic jump into the air and curl into balls, Knuckles would then slam us towards the enemy with great force like cannonballs" explained Tails

When he was finished he, Sonic, and Knuckles jumped into the air

Tails and Sonic curled into balls and spun around Knuckles once

Then Sonic went right in front of Knuckles

Knuckles did what looked like to Amy to be a volley ball spike and slammed Sonic towards a group of robots

While Sonic was in a ball flying towards the robots he turned into a fireball

The fireball hit the group of five robots with a giant explosion

Amy put her hands in front of her face to protect herself as the explosion rocked the area and sent more metal debris into the air

When Amy lowered her hands to look again where the robots had been a huge smoking crater was now there with Sonic standing right in the middle of it

She then turned back to Knuckles

The yellow ball that was Tails flew right in front of Knuckles

Knuckles repeated what he had done to Sonic to Tails

With a powerful volley ball spike Knuckles sent the fireball that was Tails flying towards another group of robots on the ground

The result was the same as with Sonic; a huge explosion, flying metal debris, and a huge smoking crater afterwards

Tails looked over to Amy after he got back up

"What do you think?" yelled Tails over to Amy

She did **not **want to try that in a mech

But she knew Liz might be willing to

"I don't think we can do that Tails" yelled Amy to Tails

"Well as I said that was our variation, your variation that I put into your playbook is just a modified version of the Rocket Accel" explained Tails

"What do you mean?" asked Amy

"When in power formation Liz will hit you and Takeshi in the back sending you forward towards enemies so you can do a powerful running attack down the track" explained Tails

Amy being a child genius knew about Kinetic energy and knew the blow to the back from Liz would give any charge attack they did a powerful boost since force and motion transfer

This attack could work if they needed to deliver a strong attack quickly and at a distance

All these new attacks plus the old ones Tails had fixed up would definitely catch Team Sledge Mamma off guard and give them the edge they need to win

Things didn't look so hopeless now

"That's great Tails but what about that last move? The Satomi Overdrive?" asked Amy remembering there was one more move he put in

"Tails you put in a Team Blast?" asked Sonic

"Yes but It'll be kind of hard to explain it to her since it's different from ours" answered Tails

Tails turned to where Amy was sitting

"Amy I'll explain how to do the Satomi Overdrive later, right now we'll show you our Sonic Overdrive" yelled Tails over to Amy

Tails turned to Sonic and Knuckles

"Come on guys let's show her our Team Blast and destroy the rest of these ugly robots" said Tails to Sonic and Knuckles

"Already?" asked Knuckles wanting to have more fun in power formation first

"Ready!" said Sonic happily with a thumbs up

"All set!" said Tails happily

Knuckles grabbed onto Tails' feet and started spinning the little fox around

Tails grabbed onto Sonic's feet and held onto him as both were spun around by Knuckles

The three of them looked like a blurry tornado to Amy as she watched the three spin around wildly

After a few rotations Knuckles let go of Tails' feet sending him and Sonic flying high into the air

Amy watched as the two soared through the air over the desert

When Tails and Sonic were high up Tails used the force of the throw to give Sonic a powerful kick

Sonic curled into a ball and was sent flying by the kick

The blue ball that was Sonic was now a fireball that had electricity flowing around it

The ball flew up into the air then back down to the desert floor

When the ball was at ground level it began rapidly striking robots while pillars of blue energy burst out of the ground

Amy watched the scene of destruction in awe as robots were destroyed so fast she couldn't even see were Sonic was

All she saw was the trail of electricity he left behind

Robots were blowing up at such a rapid rate the explosions reminded Amy of videos she had seen of war on TV with bombing raids

Amy quickly dove to the ground to avoid some flying debris sent her way by accident

When she got up and looked at the field again it looked like it had been through a bombing raid

The small clearing was now full of robots scraps and smoking sand

Small holes caused by explosions covered the clearing and could see shards of glass in the sand from where the heat was so intense it melted the sand to form glass

In the middle of the clearing amongst all the chaos and destruction were Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing smiling

"Oh my…" said Amy in awe

Until now Amy had know Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were strong but it wasn't until now that she knew just **how **strong they were

At this moment Amy finally understood the power of what she was dealing with

"How was that Amy?" yelled Tails over to Amy

Amy was speechless

"I'd say she's impressed" said Knuckles smugly

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then walked over to where Amy was

"Amy the variation I put in your play book is quiet complicated so I will have to explain it in detail to you later, ok?" said Tails

"Ok" said Amy finally getting over the shock of what had happened

"Ok now with that out of the way we can move onto **your **training" said Tails

"What do I do?" asked Amy

"We are going to teach you some hand to hand combat on the ground" said Knuckles

"How's that going to help me in a mech?" asked Amy

"The reason is that learning to fight on the ground will help you be a better fighter on the track" said Knuckles

"I still don't get it" said Amy

"Amy do you know any pilots that know some form of hand to hand combat in real life?" asked Sonic

"Yeah Takeshi, Liz, River, Yamma, Cunningham, and a lot of other top pilots…wait!" said Amy

Then it hit her, she was naming some of the best pilots in the league

"I get it! All those pilots use the skills they learn while fighting normally on the track" said Amy

"Right, I used some of the skills I learned while fighting on the ground in the simulator. If you can learn some fighting style in real life you might become a better fighter on the track" explained Tails happily as his tails wagged a little

"But I don't know any fighting styles" said Amy

"What do Takeshi and Liz do?" asked Knuckles

"Takeshi uses a sword and Liz uses Kung Fu, but I can't do either" answered Amy

"Why?" asked Tails

"Well I don't think I'm strong enough to use Kung Fu and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to handle a sword" said Amy in a defeated tone

"I don't think it's a good idea for Sonic to handle a sword either but that didn't stop him" said Knuckles pointing to Sonic

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sonic slightly annoyed

"Wait, Sonic uses a sword?" asked Amy curiously

"Yeah, let me go get it" said Sonic

Sonic quickly ran over to the Tornado Three and opened a compartment on the underside of the plane

He then began throwing things out of it rapidly while he looked for his sword

"Hey careful!" shouted Knuckles as he was nearly hit by a air board Sonic threw out of the compartment

"Got it!" said Sonic holding up his sword

Sonic's sword was a custom made Samurai sword with a handle wrapped in a deep blue cloth and with a blade that was a very light shade of sky blue

It was a rather big weapon considering Sonic's size but was light enough for him to swing effortlessly very quickly

"Wow it's beautiful!" said Amy at the blue blade

"Nice huh?" said Sonic playfully swinging it around a few times

"Where'd you get it?" asked Amy

"Shadow" answered Sonic simply

Shadow had given it to him on his birthday

Shadow had no idea what to give Sonic as a gift so Shadow being Shadow had decided to give him sword with a card that said

"_Here's your gift try not to impale yourself_"

Sonic had actually quickly grown to like the blade and he and Shadow had begun sparring with their blades quiet often

The sword was the only weapon Sonic would touch in contrast to Shadow's arsenal of guns he carried along with his Samurai Blade

While Sonic was busy showing off with his sword Knuckles noticed something on the ground on Sonic's feet

It looked like a small tube made out of yellow metal

Knuckles ignored Sonic and walked over and picked it up

"What's this?" asked Knuckles turning everyone's attention away from Sonic

Sonic stopped his showing off and asked Knuckles "What have you got there?"

"I don't know" said Knuckles looking at it

"Hey Tails is this a part of the Tornado Three?" asked Knuckles showing it to Tails and Amy

Tails looked at it and recognized it at once

"My staff!" said Tails grabbing it

"Your what?" asked Knuckles confused

"It's a telescopic staff I made to fight with" explained Tails

"Ok first off what's a staff? Second what's telescopic mean?" asked Sonic

"A staff is a weapon that is basically a large stick to hit people with and telescopic means this…" said Tails calmly

Tails hit a button on the side of the tube and suddenly the ends of the tube extended to form a full staff made out of yellow metal

Tails twirled it around a few times to show off before he stopped and held it at his side

"Cool" said Sonic mildly impressed

"Neat Tails" said Amy

"When'd you learn to do that?" asked Knuckles curiously

"After seeing Wave use her wrench in the air board races I decided I needed a better weapon than a huge plug so I decided to learn bow staff" explained Tails

"Bow staff?" asked Knuckles

"Yeah, I actually know quiet a lot about it" said Tails

This gave Amy an idea

"Hey Tails maybe you can teach me how to fight using one of those?" asked Amy

For some odd reason she thought she might have better luck with the bow staff than a sword or Kung Fu

"That's a great idea!" said Tails happily

"Yeah Takeshi and me have swords, Knuckles and Liz have Kung Fu, and you two will have the bow staff" said Sonic

"That's perfect" said Knuckles happily

"I'm willing to teach if you're willing to learn" said Tails to Amy

"I'm ready" said Amy in anticipation

"Perfect we can start now!" said Tails happily while doing a flying back-flip

Amy let out a giggle at the display

Tails handed Amy a spare staff he kept in the plane and began teaching Amy some basic moves while Sonic and Knuckles watched from the side

**Later after the First Lesson**

It was nearly sunset when Amy fell to the ground exhausted with the staff in her hand

"Why'd we have to come to a desert to train?" she asked panting as she talked

They had practiced all day in the blazing desert heat

Tails would show her a move and all the motions one had to go through to do it and explain what it was used for then Amy would try and copy it to mock attack Tails

The heat and all the practice had gotten to her and she was very hot and her entire body hurt as she lay on the ground

Tails walked over to her with his staff in his hand

"Those were only the very basics!" said Tails spinning his staff once

Amy just let out a tired groan like the ones she gave that morning

"I can't take as much as you" said Amy still panting

"Yo! Tails! I think you should end the session for today before she dies of exhaustion!" shouted Knuckles from the sidelines to Tails

Tails looked down to see how beat Amy was and decided Knuckles was right

Humans couldn't take as much as his kind and had much weaker limits

"I guess your right Knuckles" said Tails to Knuckles

Tails walked over to Amy and picked her up by her waist and got her back on her feet

"That was a good first lesson Amy" said Tails

"(Huff) thanks" said Amy breathlessly

"We'll come back here everyday when you don't have to go into the garage" said Tails

"Great" said Amy sarcastically at the prospect of doing this everyday

"Hey Sonic, Knuckles we're going home!" called Tails to Sonic and Knuckles who were near some sand dunes

Knuckles was practicing his Martial Arts while Sonic chatted with Takeshi on Watch World

Both quickly stopped what they were doing and headed to the Tornado Three

"Need some help getting to the plane?" offered Tails to Amy who looked like she was going to pass out any second

"I can do it" said Amy as she began walking over to the plane

Amy got over to the plane and got up onto the wing and opened the cockpit

She saw a sleeping Luca in the seat she was sitting in when they arrived

"Have a nice nap?" she asked the sleeping cat

'_Yeah but it was hard sleeping with all those explosions earlier_' complained Luca as he got up

"Poor thing" said Amy sarcastically

She then moved Luca aside and got in

Words could not describe how good the comfortable seat in the air-conditioned plane felt to Amy as they headed back to her house

**Two weeks later at the Desert **

Amy and Tails were having a sparring match among the hot desert dunes

The last two weeks of Amy's life ad been mostly training out in the desert

Satomi had not called any meetings for some reason despite the race with Sledge Mamma was soon

Amy would have thought that to weird if she had time to really think about it but since she was so busy she didn't

Amy turned out to be a natural with the bow staff and learned quickly

Tails said it was move than likely no human had ever learned what she did in such a short time

Amy and Tails had begun sparring with their staffs out in the desert while Sonic and Knuckles looked on

Amy was getting very good but was still nowhere near good enough to beat Tails…yet

Amy gave a wide swing to Tails' head which he countered with his staff effortlessly

Tails then did a back-flip over Amy and tried to attack her from behind with a downward swing

Amy spun around and blocked with her staff and then tried to trip Tails with her staff with a sweeping blow

Tails simply flew into the air to avoid it and used his staff to jab at Amy

She dove and rolled out of the way just before it hit

Amy counterattacked with a rising blow as she got up

Tails flew out of the way to avoid her attack and tried to get Amy with a horizontal blow to her right

Amy blocked it with her staff and then tried to use the end of her staff to jab at Tails like he had done to her

Tails dropped to the ground to avoid the high aimed attack and proceeded to attempt to strike Amy in the legs with a sweeping blow

Amy saw the attack and did a black-flip to avoid it

She then tried to finish Tails who was on the ground with one powerful downward blow

Amy watched as Tails almost seemed to warp in front of eyes

All her staff hit was sand

She quickly looked around to try and find Tails but it was too late

Amy felt cool metal pressing against the side of her head and knew she had been beat

She turned around to see Tails hovering with one end of his staff held next to her head

"You win again" said Amy slightly disappointed

"Don't act like that Amy, you've come along great! I even had to use my speed to win this time!" said Tails happily

"Yeah, I bet you could handle most ordinary humans now" said Sonic as he and Knuckles walked over

"Just don't expect to beat us anytime soon" said Knuckles

"Thanks guys" said Amy gratefully

"It's nothing" said Tails modestly

"No it isn't, with your help we might be able to win the Championship this year" said Amy happily

"Yeah there's nothing that can go wrong!" said Knuckles with a thumbs up

(So of course..)

**Team Satomi Garage, Satomi's Office **

It was sunset when Miss Satomi, Andrei, Mark, and Jessie met in Satomi's office

Everyone still couldn't believe what was going on

"Are you sure about this? Couldn't there be a bug in the system?" asked Satomi in disbelief

Mark nodded no

"No I checked and rechecked the systems, the scans all say that the test run was done by someone in the pod using a midfielder mech" said Mark

"Are you sure it's Amy? Couldn't Takeshi or Liz have done it?" asked Jessie not believing it either

"Who else around here uses a midfield mech?" pointed out Andrei

"Plus I found this in the pod afterwards" said Mark holding up some white hairs

"What's that?" asked Jessie

"White fur" said Mark

"There's only one thing around here with white fur, Luca" said Andrei

"I still can't believe it, how could Amy be that good?" asked Satomi

"I don't know but whoever did that test run is probably the best in the league" said Andrei

"What about the playbook?" asked Satomi to Andrei

"I haven't seen plays like this in all my years but they are some of the best I have ever seen, truly the work of an amazing racer. This Satomi Overdrive is the work of a genius" said Andrei holding up the book

"How do we know Amy did that?" asked Satomi

"When I put the book in the rec room that morning it was normal, when I went back in there after Takeshi, Liz, and Amy left it was changed" said Andrei

"I saw Amy looking at it when I told her to not be late for the meeting and there was a pen on the table near her with it's cap off and I thought I heard writing before I got in the room" testified Jessie

Satomi sat at her desk and put her hands on her head

She kept wondering if all this was really true

Could Amy actually be holding back so much?

Could she actually be the best racer in the league but was just pretending to be a lot weaker?

Her head hurt from all this thinking

"I can't believe it, could Amy actually be that good?" asked Mark

"Well based on the test run I say she can be" said Andrei

"Why would she hold back then?" asked Jessie

"Who knows? She could have a million different reasons. The thing now is what are we going to do about it?" asked Andrei

"Should we tell her we know?" asked Mark

"How do you think she'll react?" asked Jessie

"Well she either admit it or deny it as much as she can" said Andrei

"But she might race like she did in the test run if we tell he we know" pointed out Mark

"What about Takeshi and Liz?" asked Jessie trying to imagine their reactions

"I'm not sure about Takeshi but I know Liz won't like it" said Andrei

"Why?" asked Jessie

"If Amy is stronger than Liz and Takeshi it'll mean Liz will be the weakest member of the team and I bet she won't like that" said Andrei

"It's your call" said Andrei to Satomi

Satomi looked up at them and thought seriously for a second about it

"We have to confront her, we have to worry about winning so if it means getting her to play like that we have to tell her" said Satomi

"I can only wonder how Takeshi and Liz will react" said Andrei knowing this wasn't going to end well

**End Chapter **

(Not bad right? Not my best work I admit but at least I thought the end was good)

(By the way I'm currently accepting ideas from readers for the Satomi Overdrive attack so please feel free to send me them and I shall make the best on the Satomi Overdrive for the rest of the story)

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 11: Suspicion **

Amy goes to the garage one day and is confronted by the rest of the team thinking she is responsible for what Tails did and thinking she is the best pilot in the league! She denies it but her denial falls on deaf ears and no one believes her. Takeshi can't believe it while Liz becomes extremely jealous and violent towards Amy. Tempers run high as Amy has to deal with Liz and the rest of the team.


	11. Suspicion

**Team Sonic **

**By: The White Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer: **I own **Nothing! **Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(I'm back, I'm amazed at all the reviews I've gotten and very happy about it too. Thanks everyone! New reviews always seem to make me work faster)

**Chapter 11: Suspicion **

**Amy's House **

It was morning as Amy walked out of her room with a yawn after just waking up

She walked into the living room with Luca following close behind to see Sonic and the others

Sonic was playing Watch World while laying on the couch

Knuckles was busy cleaning some of his jewels from his stash that were on the coffee table

Tails was busy typing away at a laptop on the couch next to Sonic

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up when they noticed Amy was in the room

"Hi Amy!" said Tails happily

"Hi" said Sonic and Knuckles at the same time

"Hi guys" said Amy politely

"So what's up for today?" asked Tails

"Satomi called a meeting today so I have to head back to the garage" explained Amy

"Perfect!" said Tails

"Finally! Now Tails can get at some of the garage sensors to check out the Tornado Three and see about getting us home" said Knuckles relived

"What's the meeting about?" asked Sonic

"She didn't say" said Amy

"It's kinda odd" said Amy suspiciously

"What?" asked Sonic curiously

"She sounded kind of weird on the phone like she was holding back telling me something" said Amy thinking back the call

She could hear the tension in her voice as she talked to Amy

Amy thought it was very weird but didn't ask her about it when she was on the phone

"What could it mean?" asked Tails

"I don't know, it's probably just pre-race tension" dismissed Amy

"Well either way this is a good chance for us to get in there" said Knuckles

"Us?" asked Amy confused

"Yeah me and Sonic are going with you" said Knuckles

"How? Amy can only carry me in her bag" asked Tails

"Tails when you get inside head to the garage when the meeting is taking place so it's empty. Call Sonic and me on the radio when it's clear and he'll use Chaos Control to warp the Tornado Three in so we can do what we need to do. Amy will call us when the meeting lets out so we can get out of there fast before anyone arrives" explained Knuckles handing Amy a radio like the ones they used

"Nice plan Knuckles!" said Tails impressed

"Amy you up for this?" asked Sonic

"Yes" said Amy while she pocketed the radio

"Ok good, now how long do you think the meeting will last?" asked Sonic

"They usually take a while so you should have enough time" answered Amy

"The last one took a few hours; that should be more than enough time to get a thorough diagnostic of the Tornado Three's components" said Tails

"With any luck we'll find out what went wrong and a way to fix it and at the very least if the scan shows nothing wrong we'll know if it wasn't an equipment failure that caused the problem" continued Tails

"Tails I'll head to the Tornado Three on the garage roof and get the Chaos Emerald ready for Chaos Control with Knuckles, when he gets the signal from you over the radio he'll tell me when to use Chaos Control" said Sonic

"Ok" said Tails

"We better leave now if I don't want to be late" said Amy

"Alright then let's hurry" said Sonic to the others

Everyone headed out the door to go to the Satomi Garage

'_Wait for me!_' shouted Luca as he ran out the door after Amy

**Team Satomi Garage **

Amy entered the Team Satomi garage carrying Luca with one arm and carrying a duffle bag with her other hand

Tails was uncomfortably crammed inside the bag so he could be snuck into the Team Satomi building

Sonic and Knuckles were on the roof with the Tornado Three waiting for Tails' signal to warp

As soon as Amy entered the building she could sense something was wrong

Something in the air gave her a bad feeling that made her neck hair stand up

She tried to forget it and just continued on

As she turned a corner in a hallway she spotted Jessie carrying some papers as she walked down the hallway

"Hi Jessie!" shouted Amy as she approached

Jessie turned to see Amy approaching

"Amy!" she shouted in shock as she jumped a little

All the papers she was carrying fell to the floor as he dropped them in shock

She then knelt down and began picking them up

Amy ran over and helped her after she put Luca and the duffel bag down

"Oh! Sorry! Did I scare you?" asked Amy to Jessie

"Yeah a little" said Jessie nervously

Amy could hear the tone of unease in Jessie's voice just like she had heard it in Satomi's voice on the phone

As Amy helped pick up the papers she couldn't help but notice Jessie kept looking at her

Whenever Amy looked back at her Jessie would look extremely nervous and look away

"Is something wrong?" asked Amy when they were nearly done

"What do you mean?" asked Jessie in a very nervous tone

"You sound nervous" said Amy

"I do?" asked Jessie tensely

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Amy concerned

"No! Of course not! Nothing is wrong!" said Jessie nervously before quickly grabbing the last of the papers and dashing off down the hallway

"That's odd" said Amy

'_I'll say, I've never seen Jessie like that before_' said Luca on the floor at Amy's feet

"_Is something wrong Amy?_" came Knuckles' voice over the radio

"No Knuckles" said Amy into the radio

"_Good now quickly get Tails to the Garage and then head to the meeting_" replied Knuckles

"Ok" said Amy as she put the radio back in her pocket and picked up the duffle bag and Luca

She then headed off to the Mech Garage

**Mech Garage **

Amy walked into the giant garage where the mechs were kept and maintained

The entire place was empty except for Amy, Luca, and Tails

Amy put the bag down and let Tails out of it

"I gotta find another way to get in here" he said as he got out and stretched a bit

"Amy where is the computer your team uses on the mechs?" asked Tails

"I think it's over there" said Amy as she pointed to a computer nearby

"Ok now all I'll have to do is hook up the Tornado Three and run a diagnostic" said Tails working at the computer terminal

"I have to head to the meeting" said Amy picking up Luca and her bag

"Ok, when you give me the signal everyone is there I'll give Sonic and Knuckles the ok to warp" said Tails turning away from the computer to look at Amy

Amy nodded and then left Tails at the terminal

**Hallway **

Amy was heading down a hallway heading towards the meeting room

The uncomfortable feeling she had before was coming back stronger as she walked

Amy let out a sigh wishing it would go away

'_What's wrong? _' asked Luca noticing Amy was looking depressed

"I don't know Luca, I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen" said Amy

'_I know what you mean_' said Luca

"You do?" asked Amy surprised as she looked down at Luca in her arms

'_Yeah, cats are more sensitive to things than humans and I've been feeling that since we got here_' said Luca

"What do you think it means?" asked Amy

'_I don't know but I but I have the feeling it's nothing good for us_' said Luca

"It never is" said Amy

"Amy" said someone behind her

"Huh?" asked Amy as she turned around

It was Andrei behind her

"Hi Andrei what's up?" asked Amy wondering why he had snuck up on her

"We need to talk" he said seriously

"About what?" asked Amy confused and a little scared

"I'll tell you when we get to Satomi's office" he said grimly

'_That's not a good sign_' said Luca

Andrei then lead Amy to Satomi's office

Amy's mind raced with ideas of what they could need to talk about and none of them were good

**Hallway outside Satomi's Office **

Andrei led Amy all the way to Satomi's office

Amy couldn't help but feel like someone who was being led to the electric chair down death row

When they arrived outside the door to Satomi's office Amy could see Takeshi and Liz waiting outside the door along with Mark and Jessie

Both Takeshi and Liz looked confused about what was going on while Mark and Jessie looked at Amy with a tense expression

"Hi Amy" said Takeshi calmly

"Hi guys" replied Amy

"Ok now tell us what's going on!" demanded Liz to Andrei

"Yeah why are we all here?" asked Takeshi

"You'll find out later" said Andrei

"What kind of answer is that?" asked Liz angrily

"The one you're getting for now" said Andrei calmly

Liz let out an angry and frustrated growl

"Amy do you know what's going on?" asked Takeshi to Amy

"No" answered Amy sounding a little scared

Suddenly Satomi stepped out of the office door with a serious look on her face

"What's going on?" demanded Liz to Satomi

"Me, Mark, Andrei, and Jessie have to talk to Amy" said Satomi looking at Amy who now look terrified

"ME!" asked Amy surprised

"Amy!" asked Takeshi and Liz at once looking at Amy with shock and disbelief

"You two stay outside until we're done" ordered Satomi to Liz and Takeshi seriously

"Why Amy?" asked Liz loudly

"We'll tell you when we're done, now come on Amy" answered Satomi giving Amy a gesture to come into her office

Amy complied and entered the office extremely worried about this was about

She looked back to see Takeshi and Liz looking at her with frightened expressions

Andrei, Mark, and Jessie followed Amy inside

"Hey just what's going on and why do you need to talk to Amy?" asked Liz fiercely to Satomi

She just turned around and headed inside the door

"Stay out here you two" she said before shutting the door on Liz

**Satomi's Office **

When inside Satomi gestured for Amy to sit at a chair right in front of her desk while Mark and Jessie sat on a nearby couch and Andrei just stood in a corner

Satomi sat at her desk that was in front of a huge series of windows that showed a great view of the city

Amy was seriously panicked now being in the hot seat with everyone staring right at her

The looks they gave her made her feel like they wanted her to confess something

"Why am I here?" asked Amy in a timid voice

"You're here because of what happened the last time you were here" said Satomi

"What are you talking about?" asked Amy nervously

'_Please don't let this be about Tails!_'though Amy with dread

"The playbook and the test run" said Satomi

'**_OH NO!_' **thought Amy scared** '_They found out about Tails!_**_' _

"I can explain!" shouted Amy in a panic

"We know what happened" said Andrei

"You do!" asked Amy in horror

'_So they know about the fox?_'asked Luca

"Yes we know your secret" said Satomi

Amy's heart almost stopped on those words

"You mean you know about…?" began Amy

"Yes, we know you've been holding back just how good of a pilot you are" said Satomi

…

"Wait! What?" asked Amy surprised by the comment

"We're talking about how are the probably the best pilot in the league" said Satomi

'_They think you did what Tails did!_' said Luca to Amy

"Uh oh!" said Amy

"It's not what you think!" said Amy frantically

"Don't deny it we have proof" said Satomi

"What?" asked Amy in shock

Satomi took out a remote and pushed a button

A screen came on nearby that was playing video of Tails' test run of the mech with every amazing move

Amy watched as Tails easily beat three mechs by himself again

"Oh…" said Amy nervously not knowing what to say

'This isn't good' said Luca 

"We know you were in the simulator during this test run" said Mark

"How?" asked Amy

He pulled out some long white hairs from his pocket

"I found these in the mech after the test run" said Mark holding them up

"The only thing around here with white hair is Luca" said Satomi

'_That and a certain fox with a white stomach_' said Luca thinking about how Tails had yellow fur with a white patch on his stomach area

"Plus the only person that uses a midfielder mech around here is you and you logged in to use it" said Mark to Amy

'_Of course! Why'd I forget I have to log in to use the simulator!_' thought Amy mentally kicking herself for the stupid act

She now had her name all over the test run

Which is a bad thing since she was denying doing it

It was like saying you didn't rob a house after you left your drivers license and fingerprints in it

"We also know you are the one who added these amazing plays to the playbook" said Andrei holding it up for Amy to see

"Umm…" said Amy trying to think of an excuse

'_I hope you can come with a really good lie_' said Luca

"I saw you looking at the playbook that day Amy" testified Jessie

'_Great an eyewitness, I feel like I'm on trial' _thought Amy

Which was true, she actually half expected Satomi to start banging a gavel on her desk

"You're the only one that was seen looking at the playbook the entire day" said Satomi

"I didn't do it!" said Amy

"Then who did?" asked Satomi expecting to here a bad excuse

"Umm…. Ummm…" said Amy as she struggled with an excuse

'_What should I do?_' she thought

'_I can't tell on Tails and the others but if I don't they'll think I'm the best pilot in the league! Even if I tell them the truth odds are they won't believe me and think I'm crazy. If I try to show them the others Sonic and the other's cover and secret will be ruined_' thought Amy

She had no idea what to do and knew she was doomed no matter what she did

Amy felt she was on trial and the evidence against her made her look guiltier than O.J.

"I can't say" said Amy weakly knowing they wouldn't believe her

She was right

"Come on Amy, if you played like you did in the simulator we could easily win every race!" said Satomi

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" said Amy in defense knowing her plea would fall on deaf ears

"Please Amy! We know you did it and you don't have to hide it anymore" begged Jessie

"I can't!" said Amy fiercely before getting out of her chair and bolting out the door

"Amy!" shouted Satomi as Amy ran as fast as she could out the door and past a surprised Liz and Takeshi before sprinting down the hall

Her speed had increased a lot since training with Tails in the desert

"Huh? What the!" was all Liz could say as Amy dashed past her and Takeshi

'_Court adjourned'_ said Luca as Amy ran with him in her arms

When Amy was long gone Satomi sat down at her desk and put her hand to her head

"Well that went well" said Mark sarcastically

"I guess we should have expected her to react this way" said Andrei

"Why is she still hiding it?" asked Jessie confused that Amy would still deny it even though they had a lot of proof

"For two reasons, she actually didn't do it or she'll never admit to doing it no matter how long we ask her" said Andrei

"Great" said Satomi frustrated

"What do you think?" asked Mark to Andrei

"I don't think she do all she can in a mech even after that but at least we still have the playbook to use for now" said Andrei

"Maybe if we let her calm down and give her some time she'll stop holding back?" suggested Mark

"I'm not sure about that" said Andrei

"What the heck is going on? What happened with Amy!" roared Liz as she and Takeshi entered through the open door in the wake of Amy

"What happened? She looked pretty upset. Did you kick her off the team or something?" asked Takeshi worried

Everyone else looked at each other with dread for a second

"Should you tell them or I?" asked Andrei to Satomi

"You tell them" said Satomi

"Tell us what?" asked Liz

"Take a look at this" said Andrei giving Liz the playbook

Liz looked through it briefly at the new plays

"Whoa! Who did this!" asked Liz impressed

"That's nothing check this out" said Andrei hitting a button on Satomi's remote to show the video of Tail's test run

**With Amy **

Amy ran through the halls of the garage until she had to take a break and rest which was quite some time since she was in pretty good shape

She rested against the wall of the hallway and began panting

'_This isn't good_' said Luca who was in Amy's arms

"No kidding" said Amy

'_What do we do?_' asked Luca

"I don't know" said Amy tiredly

'_Should we go to Tails?_' asked Luca

"I don't know, I don't want to mess up their plan to get the Tornado Three fixed" said Amy knowing if Sonic and the others knew what was going on they might abandon the plan

'_What about the rest of the team? Do you honestly want them to think you're the best in the league? Which wouldn't be a problem if you were but you're not. No offense_' said Luca

"I just don't know what to do. It seems no matter what I do I'm doomed" said Amy depressed

"If I tell them the truth about Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles their secret will be out" said Amy

'_Or the rest of the team will think you're insane and lock you in a rubber room_' said Luca being very optimistic

"And if I take the credit everyone thinks I'm a lot better than I actually am" said Amy knowing that wasn't good

'_What's wrong with that?_' asked Luca

"Can you imagine how Takeshi and Liz will react!" asked Amy

'_Good point_' said Luca

"What'll I do?" asked Amy in a depressed tone sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her back to the wall

'_I still think you should call Tails. Maybe he'll have some idea of what to do?' _ suggested Luca

"I guess" said Amy in defeat putting Luca down and pulling the radio they had given her out of her pocket

"Hello Tails? Come in" said Amy over the radio

"_Hello Amy. Is everything clear for Chaos Control?" _ replied Tails

"No, not yet but we have a bigger problem" said Amy

"_What! Did they find out about us?"_ asked Tails over the radio

"Yes and no" said Amy

"_What?"_ asked Tails confused

"They found out about all the stuff you did with the playbook and the mech but they think **I** did it" said Amy

"_Uh oh" _said Tails

"Yup and now they think I'm the best pilot in the league. What do I do?" asked Amy desperately

"_Sorry Amy but I don't know. Just say nothing about it if you can. Denying it will only make it seem like you're hiding something"_ said Tails

"That doesn't help much" said Amy

"_Sorry, but will we be able to continue with the plan?"_ asked Tails

"Yes, I'll head to the meeting to see if everyone is there" said Amy "And get torn apart by Liz and Takeshi" she added under her breath

"_How bad can Liz be angry?" _asked Tails

"Imagine Knuckles angry" said Amy over the radio

"_Oh" _said Tails in a nervous tone

"Now imagine if Knuckles was a girl" said Amy

"_Eeep!" _said Tails

"_Good luck Amy" _said Tails

"I'm going to need more than that to survive this" said Amy before she put the radio away

'_You'd need all seven Chaos Emeralds to survive this_' said Luca

"You make me feel so much better" said Amy to Luca

'_I try…hey! Wait a second!_' yelled Luca when she figured it out

"Let's go" said Amy before Luca could finish her sentence

**Satomi's Office **

"Unreal" said Takeshi in shock as he watched the mech Tails had used totally decimate the computer mechs like they were nothing

"There's no way Amy could do that! She's not that good! Even Cunningham isn't that good!" said Liz to Andrei

"She is that good" said Andrei calmly

"There's just no way" said Liz as she turned back to watch the video

"Just wait and see what comes next" said Andrei as the watched the video

Tails had just taken out the defender and midfielder with one blow

"Nice move!" said Takeshi

"Here comes the good part" said Andrei

Takeshi and Liz watched as the forward mech was about to use the Induraga Mano

"Now's here the feared and supposedly impossible to dodge Induraga Mano" said Andrei pausing the video

"Supposedly?" asked Takeshi confused

"Please no one could dodge that attack, we got annihilated by it!" said Liz

"Just watch" said Andrei unpausing the video

Takeshi and Liz watched as Tails' mech leapt out of the way of the attack with amazing speed, used the enemy forward mech as a vaulting horse to flip over and behind the mech, and then finally kick the enemy mech into its own attack before racing away at high speeds

"Impossible!" shouted Liz

"Not only did she dodge the attack easily, she used it to wipe out the enemy forward in one blow" said Andrei

Takeshi was speechless as he watched the video of Tails racing down the track perfectly

"It's just…it can't be!" said Liz at a loss for words

"It can and it is" said Andrei

"Do you mean to tell us Amy could be the best in the league and she was only holding back until now!" asked Liz angrily

"It looks that way" said Mark

"Why would she do it?" asked Takeshi

"We don't know and when we tried to talk to her she denied it before running out the door" said Jessie

"I can't believe it! She's been acting so weak and helpless all this time!" shouted Liz angrily punching the wall with her fist

"I still don't get why she would hide being this good" said Takeshi

"It could be a million things" said Andrei

"It doesn't matter why! She's still holding back!" said Liz in a rage

"So what do we do?" asked Takeshi who was in more of a shocked state than rage like Liz

Takeshi was confused by this

Could the sweet, nice, and friendly Amy actually be **that** good? Better than anyone knew? Better than **him**, Liz, or even Cunningham!

He didn't know if he should feel happy to have her on the team or jealous like Liz

Part of him thought it was probably all a big mistake somehow

Mostly he wanted to know how to do those moves so he could get stronger

"We'll give her some time and see if she finally admits to it and plays her best" said Satomi

"So what do we do until then?" asked Takeshi

"Well first off we need to go over the plays she wrote for the race" said Andrei holding up the playbook and looking at Tails' plays

"Why should we! She could probably win it herself!" shouted Liz angrily

"Jealous?" asked Takeshi coolly at Liz's outburst

It wasn't a second later Takeshi figured out that was a mistake

_**BANG!**_

Before Takeshi could blink he was decked by a powerful punch from Liz and hit the ground hard feeling like he had been hit by a truck…three times

"Liz!" shouted Satomi after Takeshi hit the ground faster than a crashing plane

"Sorry it was an accident" lied Liz with a grin happy to take out her rage on something

"Have another accident and I'll ban you from the next race" warned Satomi

"What!" asked Liz in disbelief

"The last thing we need right now is the team tearing itself apart over this, now Liz lay off Amy. She might not admit to it if she knows you'll beat her into oblivion if she does" ordered Satomi

"Whatever" said Liz defiantly as she turned her back to Satomi

"Ok now we'll go along with things as usual until Amy calms down and decides to show what she can really do" ordered Satomi

"Let's head to the planning room and begin going over these new plays" said Andrei

He, Jessie, and Mark left the room

Satomi got out of her seat behind her desk and began walking to the door too

"Come on you two" said Satomi to Liz and Takeshi

Liz just gave an annoyed grunt before leaving the room

Takeshi followed Satomi out of the room while he thought about what was going on and wondered if Amy was as good as everyone thought

**Outside the Planning Room **

Amy was at the familiar door that lead to the planning room

She gulped nervously before opening the door a crack to peek inside the room

She quickly saw everyone inside the room sitting down

Amy moved back as soon as she spotted everyone so she wouldn't be detected

She took the radio out of her pocket and turned it on

"Tails come in" said Amy over the radio to Tails

"_What is it Amy?"_ asked Tails

"Everything is all clear, you can use Chaos Control now" said Amy

"_Copy that, I'll notify Sonic and Knuckles. Warn us the second the meeting lets out" _ordered Tails

"I will" said Amy before putting the radio away

"Here goes nothing" said Amy nervously looking at the planning room door

'_Man the lifeboats_' said Luca in Amy's arms

Amy breathed deeply before putting her hand out to open the door

Amy opened the door and awaited her fate

**Team Satomi Garage Roof**

Meanwhile on the roof Sonic and Knuckles were relaxing in the Tornado Three

Knuckles was listening to the radio for any sign from Tails to use Chaos Control

Sonic was in the seat behind him listening to his Mp3 player

"So long as the voice inside tells me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!♪" sang Sonic along with his Mp3 player as he bobbed his head to the music (I Love that song!)

"_Knuckles come in" _came Tails voice over the radio

"Yeah?" asked Knuckles through the radio

"_We're clear for Chaos Control" _said Tails

"Copy that" said Knuckles

"_I'll meet you and Sonic in the garage" _said Tails before getting off the radio

"You hear that?" Knuckles asked Sonic

Sonic couldn't hear him over the loud music

Knuckles got up and lifted the headphones off Sonic's ears

"What's up Knux?" asked Sonic to Knuckles

"Tails gave us the signal, do your thing" said Knuckles

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and put away his Mp3 player and took the dark blue Chaos Emerald (His favorite) out of its console in the cockpit of the Tornado Three

"Ready?" he asked Knuckles holding it up

Knuckles gave Sonic a thumbs up

Sonic raised the emerald above his head and called out (Here comes my favorite part)

"_**CHAOS CONTROL!**"_

In a flash of light the Tornado Three disappeared off the rooftop

**Planning Room **

Amy walked inside the planning room through the open door with Luca in her arms

The word nervous couldn't describe the look on Amy's face as she walked in like someone walking into an execution chamber

Their was dead silence as soon as Amy walked in the room

She was met by stares from everyone including a glare from Liz that could scare an Eggpawn to death

"Hi guys" said Amy timidly

Everyone replied with a weak hi except Liz who said nothing

'_Be careful they can smell fear_' said Luca silently who was now the only one talking even though only Amy could hear him

Amy walked her way over to her desk between Takeshi and Liz and sat down while everyone stared at her

There was an extremely eerie silence for a second after Amy sat down in which the only thing anyone did was stare at her

Liz was glaring at Amy like she hoped it would somehow make her head burst into flames

Amy was so tense she was shaking quite a bit and was breathing deeply

"Ok guys let's get to work" said Andrei to stop the staring contest

Everyone looked away from Amy and looked up at Andrei who was in front of the screen that was in the room

"Ok first up, we all know we have a rematch with Sledge Mamma soon" said Andrei

He clicked a button on a remote

The screen behind him started playing their last race against Sledge Mamma with Sonic and co.

"Now since this is a rematch we needed to come up with some new plays and strategies, thankfully now we have some" said Andrei holding up the playbook

"Thanks to Amy" added Liz bitterly

Amy sunk a little in her seat

"Either way we now have something to work with" said Andrei

He opened the book

"Now according to these new plays the formations are a bit different, one is based on speed and will put Takeshi in charge" said Andrei

"Really?" asked Takeshi

"Yes it will use the speed of Takeshi's mech to boost the speed of Amy and Liz allowing them to keep pace with Takeshi even when he's flooring it in his mech, so hopefully Takeshi won't run off again because Amy and Liz are slowing him down" explained Andrei

On the screen behind him a giant scan of the speed formation page was displayed

Takeshi looked at it and checked it out

He liked how it looked a lot

"Wow" he said impressed

"Yeah, it'll be perfect for catching up when we fall behind or to keep a lead" said Andrei

"It's not that impressive" said Liz stubbornly

"I thought you hated when I left you behind" replied Takeshi

"Let's just say there's something I hate more now" said Liz in a low angry tone glaring at Amy

Amy wished that she could be saved from this by team Sonic but knew it wasn't happening

"Well I think you'll change your mind when you see the rocket accelerate" said Andrei

"What's that?" asked Takeshi

Andrei clicked another button on the remote and a giant version on the rocket accel page was displayed behind him

"It's an attack designed to allow us to strike from far behind with a lot of power or give Takeshi a huge speed boost" explained Andrei

"Awesome!" said Takeshi looking at the attack

"The rocket accelerate…" began Andrei

"Rocket Accel" corrected Amy quietly

Takeshi looked at her again while Liz gave her an accusing glare

"Ok, the Rocket Accel works by having the midfielder throw the defender and forward with all their strength down the track giving them a huge speed boost" said Andrei

"Actually it's the defender who throws the midfielder and forward" corrected Amy

Liz gave her another hard and evil glare that mad Amy try and sink into her seat as much as she could

"My bad, now after that the midfielder throws the forward at high speed down the track. With that speed boost Takeshi could give a charge attack on opponents who might be far in the lead or it could just allow him to get a very good lead when we are in front" said Andrei

"Any problems with that?" he asked Amy

"No" said Amy weakly and quietly under the accusing gaze of Liz

Amy wished Sonic would suddenly teleport in with Chaos Control, grab onto her and teleport her out

**Meanwhile in the Garage with Team Sonic **

Meanwhile back in the garage Tails was waiting at a computer monitor in front of the mechs waiting for Sonic to use Chaos Control and praying Amy was alright

On the ground next to him there was a bright flash of light as Sonic used Chaos Control

When it was gone Sonic, Knuckles, and the Tornado Three were where the light had been

Sonic still had the blue Chaos Emerald above his head and Knuckles was still in the front seat

"Hi guys" said Tails to Sonic and Knuckles

"I forgot what a rush that was" said Knuckles who put his hand to his head to make the room stop spinning

"Please it isn't that bad!" said Sonic calmly as he jumped off the plane

Sonic had actually nearly fainted after he used Chaos Control the first time

"For you maybe but I haven't done it for a while" said Knuckles getting up and jumping out of the plane after Sonic

Sonic walked over to the mechs followed by Knuckles while Tails began attaching cables from the computer to a panel in a compartment under the Tornado Three

"(Whistle) Wow these things didn't look this big when were we fighting them" said Sonic looking up at Takeshi's mech

"Still they had no chance against us" said Knuckles calmly

No robot they had faced had been able to beat them, not the military G.U.N beetle series, not the giant armored G.U.N Bigfoot walkers, not the E-series from Eggman, not even the colossal and monstrous Metal Overlord that was Metal Sonic

But still they had to say these were some of the more impressive robots they had seen through their travels along with Omega and Tails Tornado Two transformed

"I like how Takeshi's looks" said Sonic at the sleek fast robot

"That Liz girl's one reminds me of a monkey for some reason" said Knuckles (For some reason when I see Liz's mech I can't help but be reminded of a gorilla)

"I like Amy's" said Tails who was still on his back on the ground attaching cables to the Tornado Three

"These are pretty cool for robots" admitted Sonic

"Yeah at least they aren't a butt ugly as Eggman's" said Knuckles with a small laugh

"I agree with you there" said Sonic

"But why make them so big?" asked Knuckles

"They need all that armor to protect the pilots" explained Tails

"Seems like a waste of metal to me, smaller robots would move faster" said Sonic

"Humans aren't as durable as us, they die if they are hit with enough impact" said Tails still working

"Is that why they can't survive as high a falls as us?" asked Sonic

"Yup" said Tails

"They also can't survive gunshots, explosions, burns, giant falls, and being crushed like us. We're a very durable species" said Tails

"And yet no matter what we do Eggman never dies when we blow up his bases and robots" said Sonic annoyed

"Tails how's it coming along?" asked Knuckles to Tails who was nearly done attaching cables to the Tornado Three

Tails attached the last cable to the Tornado Three and got up

"I'm done!" he said happily

"What now?" asked Sonic as Tails ran over to the computer nearby

"I'll use the same sensors and scanners that Amy's team uses to check the mechs on the Tornado Three. If there are any problems or broken parts on the Tornado Three that would lead to us being here we'll find out when it completes its scan" explained Tails typing away at the computer furiously

"How long till it's done?" asked Sonic

"It'll take some time; I'll have to reconfigure the computers temporarily so they are familiar with the Tornado Three's format and O.S. Then I'll have to give the computer not only enough time to scan the Tornado Three's computer but also its mechanical components as well. Then I have to wipe any sign of what I did from the Satomi mainframe to cover our tracks before finally taking the time to analyze the data from the scan" said Tails

"A while huh?" asked Sonic not know what he was talking about

"To put it simply…yes" said Tails

Sonic turned to Knuckles

"How about we go and take a closer look at those robots?" suggested Sonic

"Alright, I want to see if I can lift that big one" said Knuckles

"Just don't break them!" warned Tails as Sonic and Knuckles walked over to the big mechs

**Planning Room **

All through out the meeting Amy tried to be as inconspicuous as possible while Liz kept giving her evil and accusing looks

It only got worse when Amy had to correct Andrei when he got a term or name wrong from the playbook

He had repeatedly gotten things wrong when he was explaining the Thunder Shoot and every time Amy corrected him Liz would give an angry growl and stare at Amy

It wasn't until they finished up the Thunder Shoot that Amy finally realized he was messing up on purpose to try and prove she wrote the plays so she stopped correcting him

They were now moving onto the power formation

"Ok next is the power formation, it appears to be specially made for Liz" said Andrei

Liz looked a bit shocked at the comment

"It is?" she asked surprised

It was the first emotion she had shown for the last hour besides hate and anger

"Yes, it appears to focus on pure fighting and giving the defender a lot of power by using the other mechs" said Andrei

"How does it "use" the other mechs?" asked Takeshi

"Well it has an attack called the Fire Dunk, Liz punches you or Amy in the back giving you a boost which you can use to close in on the enemy quick and deliver a powerful blow" explained Andrei

"I like the sound of that" said Liz happily with an evil grin looking at Takeshi who sweat dropped

"The next move is called the Fire Combo Liz and only you can do it" said Andrei

"What is it?" asked Liz curiously

"It's a series of dashing punches that form a powerful combo that should be of some use to you" said Andrei handing Liz the book

Liz looked at all the descriptions of the Fire Combo attacks

They all looked like variations of Kung Fu moves that had been modified to be used at high speeds

They were mostly punches that lead up to a final slamming blow that would probably crush another mech

Inside Liz knew that they would be perfect to use in a race and was very impressed by the fact that Amy could come up with them but her pride and anger didn't let her admit it

"They look ok" said Liz stubbornly unable to find a flaw with the plays she could complain about

"There are more in here but I thought we would try these moves on the simulator before moving onto the others" said Andrei

Everyone looked at Amy the second Andrei said simulator

"Fine with me" said Liz challengingly

"Let's just see if Amy is really that good" added Liz in a challenging tone

Amy gave an extremely nervous laugh at the comment

'_Can I skip this ride?_' asked Luca in Amy's arms '_I want to keep as many of my lives as possible_'

"Can you try and be a bit more optimistic?" asked Amy to Luca

"What'd he say?" asked Mark curiously

"Oh nothing!" said Amy nervously

Everyone started giving Amy confused looks

'_I hate to interrupt but you still have to warn Tails that the meeting is letting out_' said Luca

"Oh, you're right!" said Amy remembering Tails' orders

"What's up?" asked Jessie

"Oh nothing! Excuse me I have something to do!" said Amy as she bolted out the door

There was a dead silence after Amy had ran out the door

"What's up with her?" asked Liz confused

"Well after the way you acted I'm not surprised she ran as fast as she could out of here" said Takeshi to Liz

"I don't know what you're talking about" denied Liz stubbornly

"I think he's talking about the evil eye and death glares you kept giving her" said Andrei calmly

"Whatever! I'll be in the simulator waiting for ms. perfect and Garfield to show up" said Liz angrily before storming out the room

"This is going to be a long day" said Andrei annoyed

"Yeah first Amy's hiding her skills and acting weird then Liz turns into a demon! The only one acting nearly normal is Takeshi" said Jessie

"Where is Takeshi?" asked Mark

Everyone looked to see Takeshi was gone too

**Mech Garage with Team Sonic **

Tails was just finishing up clearing their tracks from the Satomi system and was just getting started on the scan data

Behind him with the mechs was Sonic and Knuckles

Sonic was doing laps around Takeshi's mech while Knuckles was using Liz's as exercise equipment by lifting the mech up and down as many times as he could

Both were counting off how many laps/ lifts they did

"216!" shouted Sonic

"218!" shouted Knuckles lifting the heavy mech

"Guys! The scan is complete!" shouted Tails happily over to them

Sonic stopped running and Knuckles put Liz's mech down

They both walked over to Tails at the computer terminal

"So what's up? Find the problem?" asked Sonic

Tails began looking at the screen

"Lets' see, all the mechanical components to the Chaos system in the Tornado Three seem fine" said Tails searching the scan results for problems

"What's that mean?" asked Knuckles

"It could be a calculation problem in the computers" explained Tails as he looked over the computer scan

After a minute of looking over the results he finally spoke up

"It's not that either!" he said surprised

"So that means what?" asked Knuckles

"It wasn't a problem in the Tornado Three that brought us here, it was something else" explained Tails

"So what now? Do we never get home?" asked Knuckles

"I'll have to research it a bit more to find out the answer, but don't count on leaving soon" said Tails

"Fine by me, I like it here" said Sonic happily

"What? But we have to get home sometime!" said Knuckles angrily to Sonic

"I know but for now let's enjoy our trip, all I see is another adventure for us" said Sonic optimistically

"How can you be so calm?" asked Knuckles furious

"Enough! We'll get home but it'll take some time, just leave it to me!" said Tails seriously

"Ok we're counting on you Tails" said Sonic to the young fox

**Empty Hallway **

Takeshi had followed Amy to an empty hallway

She had stopped and leaned against a wall

Takeshi hid just around the corner and watched her

Well spied would be a better word but he preferred watched

Takeshi watched as Amy took out a radio from her pocket and turned it on

'_What's she doing?_' he wondered as she put it up to her mouth to talk

"The meeting is letting out" she said over the radio to whoever was on the other line

"_Ok Amy we'll get out of her now, how'd the meeting go?" _replied a young high pitched voice over the radio

Amy sighed

"_That bad?" _asked the voice

"Let's just say Liz is going to kill me in the simulator after seeing your run" said Amy over the radio

'"_Your" run? Wait! Does that mean whoever is on the other end of that radio is the one who did that run! That means Amy didn't do the run or the playbook! She wasn't lying!' _thought Takeshi in surprise

Takeshi was wondering who this other miracle pilot was and how Amy was connected to him

Plus he was wondering why Amy would put up with Liz just to cover for him

If she was willing to face an angry Liz she must have a good excuse for keeping this other guy secret

"_Sorry Amy I never meant to cause you this much trouble when I wrote those plays or did the test run" _said the voice over the radio

"So what should I do in the simulator?" asked Amy

"_Use the moves I thought you and help your team with the plays we showed you since you're the only one who's seen them done before" _said the voice

'_So that's how Amy knew about the moves when Andrei got them wrong, she's seen them done before by whoever made them. And did he just say "We"? Does this mean there is more than one? What's Amy gotten herself into?_' wondered Takeshi

"But that'll make Liz even more certain I did them!" said Amy into the radio

"_If she's certain you did them now what difference will it make?"_ asked the voice

"Good point" said Amy in defeat

"_What's important is that you three learn how to use the moves in time for the race even if that means letting Liz think you did them" _said the voice

"Ok" said Amy with a tone of dread

"_Good luck" _said the voice

"Yeah" said Amy in a depressed tone as she turned off the radio and put it away

In her arms Luca meowed

"You're right Luca" said Amy with a little smile before heading off towards what Takeshi knew was the simulator room

Takeshi was unsure what to do

Should he tell the others about this other person on the radio or go along with the charade?

Takeshi figured that if Amy was willing to let Liz be mad at her it must be really important to hide this other person so he decided he would not tell the others about this… for now

Takeshi began walking over to the simulator room with his mind occupied with thoughts about who this other guy could be

**Mech Garage**

"Hey guys that was Amy! The meeting let out so we need to get out of here now!" said Tails seriously to Sonic and Knuckles

"Sonic get ready!" shouted Knuckles urgently to Sonic as he got into the Tornado Three hurriedly and sat in the seat behind Tails

Tails shut the cockpit over them while Sonic playfully tossed the emerald into the air a few times in anticipation

"Here come the fun partereH" said Sonic with a smile when the cockpit was completely shut

Sonic leapt off the ground onto the top of the Tornado Three's clear cockpit

He lifted the dark blue Chaos Emerald above his head with his gloved hand

"**_CHAOS CONTROL!_**" he shouted at the top of his lungs

The emerald glowed for a second before emitting a bright flash of light

When the light was gone so was the Tornado Three along with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

**Satomi Garage Roof**

Tornado Three reappeared on the Satomi roof a second later

Sonic was still on the roof with the Chaos Emerald still in his hand

He quickly jumped off the plane onto the roof below with a small thud

"Next time I'll just use the door" said Knuckles getting out of the Tornado Three

"It's not that bad!" said Sonic in defense

"Well I'm still not used to it" said Knuckles getting out of his seat and jumping onto the plane wing

Knuckles jumped onto the roof below next to Sonic while Tails stayed in the Tornado Three's cockpit shutting things down

"So what do we do now?" asked Knuckles

Tails gave a depressed sigh in his plane seat

"I don't know, if it wasn't the Tornado Three that was the problem it could be a million other things" said Tails in a depressed tone

"Not that, what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked Knuckles

"Let's go for a run" suggested Sonic eagerly

"I want to check on Amy" said Tails

"Why?" asked Sonic

"Her team thinks she did all the things I did when I was last here, now she's in deep trouble with her team and it's all my fault. I gotta see what's going on with her" said Tails seriously

"Ok" said Sonic

"Why should we?" asked Knuckles thinking she would be fine it would only be a risk to them

"She's done a lot to help us so we have to help her" said Tails who was still in the Tornado Three

"Ok, but how do we see what's going on?" asked Knuckles

"Sonic think you can get me into the garage in a certain place?" asked Tails to Sonic

"Sure but what if we teleport into someone?" asked Sonic

"It's no problem, when I was in the Satomi mainframe I hacked it and set up a personal master account that should allow me full control of the mainframe when needed including full control of the building's security system" said Tails typing away at the computer console in the cockpit

"What's that mean?" asked Knuckles having little knowledge of computer systems

"I should be able to see were everyone is" explained Tails

"How can you do that?" asked Knuckles

"The doors are all computerized to automatically open for people, I can monitor which doors open and see where people are coming from and heading" explained Tails looking at the computer screen

"From what I can see here the only activity in the last couple of minutes has been from Satomi's office to the simulator room so the rest of the building should be clear for us to…what's this?" asked Tails looking at the screen which showed activity in the simulator room

"What's up Tails?" asked Sonic

"I think they're using the simulators, I think can see what's going on in the simulators from here" said Tails typing away at the computer

Sonic and Knuckles jumped onto the Tornado Three and began to watch the screen Tails was working at which now showed six mechs standing on a race track starting line

Three were yellow and blue Satomi mechs while the others were white and green Velshtein mechs

"Looks like they're about to start" said Sonic

"Let's see what they can do" said Knuckles with a smug smile as he watched the mechs get ready to start

Simulator Room 

'_Please let me live through this, please let me live through this, please let me live through this, please let me live through this_' thought Amy as she sat in the simulator pod with Luca

The combo of terror, nervousness, panic, and the feel of the pod and racing suit reminded her of real races when was the only time she was normally this panicked

'_How do you feel?_' asked Luca

"Like I'm going to die" said Amy truthfully

'_You just keep thinking those positive thoughts_' said Luca sarcastically

"You're not helping" said Amy

'_What am I suppose to do? Meow at Liz till she calms down?_' replied Luca

"Point made" said Amy

"_What are you two talking about?" _asked Liz over the mech radio with an angry and annoyed tone

"Nothing" replied Amy nervously

"_Ok guys we'll start off with a basic race to check out these new moves" _said Mark who was at a computer with Jessie, Satomi, and Andrei looking over his shoulder at the computer screen

"_Shouldn't we start off with something harder for the prodigy?" _sneered Liz through the radio

Amy sweat dropped in her mech

"_Liz back off" _said Takeshi seriously in Amy's defense

"Huh?" asked Amy a bit surprised that Takeshi would be defending her even after what had happened

"_**What are you defending her for?** She's probably better than you! I know you hate not being the best!" _yelled Liz

"_I don't care, back off Liz!"_ said Takeshi sternly

Liz was left speechless

Everyone was taken back from this especially Amy

She was in shock that Takeshi would defend her after he thought she was the best pilot in the league

"Why's he doing this?" asked Amy quietly to herself in shock

'_Maybe he wants to be your knight in shinning blue and yellow armor_' suggested Luca teasingly

"What?" asked Amy in shock while her face blushed redder then Knuckles

"_Amy are you ok?" _asked Takeshi as his face appeared on Amy's screen

"I'm ok" said Amy in an embarrassed tone still blushing

'_Wow I never realized how cute he is_' thought Amy for a second looking at Takeshi's face

She suddenly was shocked at her own thought

'_Don't think that! Don't think that!_' Amy scolded her thoughts

Takeshi could see Amy was extremely red

"_Amy why are you so red?" _asked Takeshi curiously

"No reason! No reason!" shouted Amy nervously as she attained a color of red so pure it is impossible to imagine

"_Ok..." _said Takeshi a little suspicious but totally oblivious to Amy's feelings

'_Amy and Takeshi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g♪_' teased Luca

The only thing Amy could do was blush some more

"_Can we just get started you three" _said Andrei impatiently over the radio

"_Fine!" _said Liz angrily

"_Ok"_ said Takeshi just wanting to get moving

"Ok" said Amy still slightly red

"_All right then, we'll do some basic formations in the first round before doing the new moves in the battle round" _said Andrei

"Ok" said Amy

"_Good" _said Andrei

The timer began to count down on the computerized screen over the artificial track

_**3…2…1!**_

The mechs blasted off the starting line with blazing speed down the track

They left behind a giant storm of orange sparks as they raced down the first straightaway with the enemy mechs

The beginning of the race was mostly uneventful for them besides a long period of awkward and tense silence

Besides a few orders and notes to stay in formation no one talked much during the first half of the race

"_Hey is this on?"_ came a voice over the radio

"Who's there?" asked Amy

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Liz finding Amy's behavior odd

"_Amy it's me Tails, don't try and talk back to me. I hacked the mainframe, I can now use the mech's com system to talk to you. I'm only broadcasting to your mech so the rest of your team can't hear me. If you can hear me have Luca meow once" _said Tails over the radio

"Luca" said Amy to Luca who was in her lap

Luca got the message and meowed loudly

"_Ok good, your team is watching you through their monitors. If you really need to talk to me pretend to be talking to Luca. Me, Sonic, and Knuckles are here to help you with your race and to help you explain the team action moves to your teammates" _said Tails

"Ok" said Amy looking down at Luca to give the impression she was talking to him

The rest of the team, that was keeping a VERY close eye on Amy on the monitor thought nothing of it and just thought it was a typical Amy/Luca silent chat

"_Ok now get...Amy look out!" _shouted Tails over the radio

Amy looked in her screen just in time to see a guardrail right in front of her

She screamed as she quickly made a sharp, hazardous, high speed turn in her mech to avoid flying over the side of the track

Amy let out a sigh of relief as she quickly rejoined the rest of her team in formation

"_Amy you alright?" _asked Takeshi concerned

"I'm fine, I just lost focus for a second" said Amy

"_**Keep your eye on the road!**"_ shouted Liz in a opposite reaction thank Takeshi's

"_Amy is everything ok?" _asked Satomi over the radio

"I'm fine" said Amy weakly

Everyone in the control room outside became nervous

"Mark what's going on with Amy?" asked Satomi to mark

Mark quickly looked at the stats of Amy's run

"She's not riding as well as in the test run, if anything she's doing worse then average with that last move" said Mark

"What!" asked Satomi and Jessie at the same time

"You think it has anything to with the fact we confronted her?" asked Satomi

"I don't know" said Mark

"I think it might have something to do Liz" said Andrei

"What do mean?" asked Satomi

Andrei just pointed to the screen showing the race

Liz was yelling at Amy for nearly hitting the guardrail

"_**Just because you're the best doesn't mean you can just go all over the track!**" _yelled Liz to Amy

"Oh" said Satomi realizing what Andrei had meant

"I'm sorry!" said Amy defensively

"_**You better be!**" _shouted Liz

"I'll try and focus more" said Amy regretfully

"This isn't good" said Mark outside

"Yeah I don't think Amy will do her best if she has to worry about Liz during the race" said Andrei

"So what should we do?" asked Satomi

"Let's just see how Amy progresses" said Andrei

"They're entering the battle round now" announced Mark

Everyone looked at the screen and waited for the battle to begin

Battle Round, Simulator The green and white mechs in front of Amy and her team turned around to face them on the track 

"Here we go guys" said Takeshi in anticipation

"_Shouldn't he be saying girls?" _asked Knuckles over the mech radio

"_Liz is a girl?" _asked Sonic jokingly

Amy couldn't help but let few a few giggles at the comment

"What are you laughing at?" asked Liz moodily to Amy

"Nothing, nothing" denied Amy still holding back some laughter

"Quit acting so weird" said Liz angrily

"Sorry" said Amy

"Here they come!" shouted Takeshi as the enemy mechs charged them

"Ok now let's use the…" began Amy

"Since when are you in charge?" asked Liz angrily

"Liz look out!" shouted Takeshi

Liz's outburst had given the other team a big enough distraction for them to get in a surprise quick attack to the Satomi mechs

Takeshi, Amy, and Liz were hit by powerful punches with enough force to send them flying down the track

When they all got up they engaged by the enemy team in one on one combat

This was a problem since they could only use team action if they were all together

A fierce battle quickly broke out between Amy's team and the virtual training team

Takeshi was exchanging blows with the virtual forward at an amazing speed

Liz was also busy dukeing it out with the virtual defender

Meanwhile Amy was too busy dodging the torrent blows the enemy midfielder was sending her way to attack

The enemy midfielder threw a quick five-punch combo followed by a high kick aimed at Amy's torso

Amy blocked each punch and ducked to avoid the high kick

The enemy mech then began an unrelenting volley of very fast punches

Amy did her best to block the speedy attacks but was taking hits

"Amy!" shouted Takeshi seeing she was in trouble

"_Amy are you ok?" _asked Knuckles worried

"I'm fine" said Amy as the attack continued

"What are you doing! Attack back!" said Knuckles 

"_She's waiting for the right moment" _said Tails

"_What?" _asked Knuckles

"_I've learned that since I don't posses the speed or power of you two I need to make my attacks count and to only attack when I can do the most damage. She's waiting for an opportunity to strike back and set her opponent off balance so she can cause the most damage" _explained Tails

"_Oh" _said Knuckles

Amy looked for the right moment to attack

The furious blows showed no sign of letting up as Amy continued to get trashed

"So much for being the best" said Liz under her breath smugly at the beating Amy was getting

Amy saw the perfect moment when the enemy mech tried to hit her with an uppercut

Amy quickly sidestepped the attack and wheeled around to the back of the enemy mech in one smooth movement

She then began a furious attack of her own

Amy unleashed a barrage of punches to the enemy mech's back

It was helpless to defend itself as Amy pounded away at the back of its metal torso

When the enemy mech tried to turn around to face Amy she moved along with it so she was still to it's back attacking at a rapid pace

"Whoa!" said Takeshi impressed by Amy's speed and attack

After another series of rapid hits the enemy midfielder tried to strike Amy with an arm swing as it turned around

Amy ducked to avoid the attack and quickly countered with a low sweeping kick like she had used on Tails

The kick tripped the opposing midfielder and it slammed hard into the fast moving pavement in a storm of orange sparks

When the mech was down Amy jumped into the air above it

She did a downward corkscrew kick down on top of it for a devastating final blow

When the impact occurred another shower of sparks erupted around the two mechs and the enemy mech broke clean in half

Everyone looked in shock at the amazing sight of Amy's mech lit up by the shower of sparks as she delivered her crushing blow

Time seemed to stop as everyone gazed at the amazing sight

"Whoa" said Takeshi

"When did she learn to do that?" asked Liz in shock

Simulator Room 

"Whoa! That was amazing!" said Jessie as she and the others watched it on the monitor

"Looks like Amy's showing what she can really do" said Mark

"Impressive" said Andrei

"Nice work Amy" said Satomi

Simulator 

Amy jumped off the mech as the two halves of the mech did 350-mph cartwheels down the track till they skidded to a halt

"_Woo! Nice one Amy!" _said Sonic over the radio as Amy raced down the track

"_You're learned well" _said Tails to Amy

"Thanks" said Amy with a smile

'_Nice! All that time in the desert training helped_' said Luca

"Yeah" said Amy

'_We better go and help the others_' said Luca

"Let's go and help Takeshi first, Liz'll kill me if I try and help her" said Amy

"I don't need your help!" shouted Liz turning her focus off the enemy defender who saw an opening and attacked with a punch aimed at her head

"Liz look out!" shouted Takeshi seeing the attack

"What!" asked Liz turning her focus back to the enemy mech just in time to be decked by the blow

She was hit with enough force for her to be sent flying off the track

Liz watched as she fell through the virtual sky until her pod shut down

"DAM IT!" Liz cursed herself in the darkness of her powered down pod for letting such a cheap attack hit her

Meanwhile back on the virtual track Takeshi and Amy where still racing down the track

Takeshi was about to say something when Liz shouted "SAY ANYTHING AND I KILL YOU!"

Takeshi quickly shut his mouth fearfully

"What do we do now?" asked Amy to Andrei over the radio

"_Well we can't practice team action against another team without… two full teams"_ said Andrei

"So what do we do now, continue the race?" asked Takeshi

"_No point since we can't practice the moves, we'll have to shut down for now" _said Andrei

The pods shut down leaving Takeshi, Amy, and Luca in darkness

'_This isn't going to end well_' said Luca

"_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a bad day for Amy?" _said Knuckles grimly over the radio

"Because it is" said Amy in dread knowing that this was somehow going to be her fault in Liz's eyes

Later in a Hallway 

She was right…

Takeshi, Amy, and Liz came out of the changing rooms in their regular clothes

Waiting in the hallway outside the changing room was the rest of the team

They looked like they wanted to comment on what had happened but couldn't

Everyone was too tense to say anything especially with the very moody and angry Liz around

She did **not** want to hear about how Amy was amazing and she sucked

The only interaction she had had with Amy since they had gotten out of the pods was to give her angry death glares

Takeshi avoided her like she was nitro that would go off the second you got within three feet of it

All the time they were changing Amy was praying she wouldn't end up in the hospital…or morgue depending on how merciful Liz felt

Luca had gotten out of the room the second Amy had gotten him out of his racing armor leaving Amy all alone with a unstable Liz

'_Thanks a lot_' thought Amy sarcastically as Luca sprinted out of the room like Cerberus was chasing him

"So…um…I guess you'll have to practice those new moves later?" asked Jessie nervously

Liz didn't answer but just growled lightly

"I think we should wait till tomorrow to practice" said Mark

"Whatever! I'm going to the dojo!" shouted Liz angrily before she stormed away

When Liz was gone everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Man, I thought Liz was scary normally but like this she's scarier than Ms. Satomi" said Takeshi in a relived tone

"What was that!" asked Satomi sternly

"Nothing!" said Takeshi nervously

"Nice moves Amy" said Jessie to Amy

"Yeah, I guess" replied Amy weakly

She realized that her performance must've made everyone certain that she was the one who did the test run

Even though she felt worried about that she couldn't help feel pride in the fact that in such a short time she had gotten a lot better at racing thanks to Tails

"So what do we do now?" asked Takeshi wondering what they were going to do for the rest of the day if they couldn't practice the new moves

Jessie looked at her clipboard that had the planner for that day

"Well after the simulator run was…" Jessie paused upon seeing what was next on the list

Jessie looked extremely nervous and worried

"…training in the dojo" she continued with a nervous smile

Takeshi and Amy had a look of horror on their faces

You could tell what they were thinking by the looks on their faces

'_Oh (Beep)_' (It might not have been exactly this but it was very close)

Everyone gave the two nervous "Better you than me" smiles

Both gave a deep sigh before heading off to train in the same room as Mt. Saint Liz

When they were gone Andrei started to walk away from Satomi, Jessie, and Mark

"Huh? Andrei? Were are you going?" asked Jessie as he walked down the hall in the opposite direction the pilots had left in

"To preorder two tombstones" he replied calmly as he turned a corner and walked out of sight

"Do you think he was joking?" asked Jessie worriedly

"I wouldn't count it out" said Mark seriously

"Don't worry it'll be fine" said Satomi

"Really?" asked Jessie

"Yes…but you might want to get the infirmary ready Jessie" added Satomi nervously

Empty Hallway 

Meanwhile in an empty hallway Tails and Sonic appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the hallway

"I don't understand why I didn't just use Chaos Control to get in here the first time!" said Tails realizing how easy getting in was using Sonic's Chaos Control

"Tails where's Amy?" asked Sonic having no idea how they were suppose to find Amy in the huge building without being seen

"Based on what I saw on the mainframe the door to the dojo opened a little while ago. I'm guessing that's Amy and her team" said Tails

"Ok so where's the doco?" asked Sonic

"Dojo" corrected Tails "I'll head over there inside, you and Knuckles can watch from outside through the window" said Tails

"Ok, see ya later" said Sonic

Sonic lifted the Chaos Emerald over his head again

"**_CHAOS CONTROL!_**" shouted Sonic

He then warped out of the hallway leaving Tails all alone

"Ok now how am I going to get around here without Amy's help?" Tails asked himself looking around for a way

As he looked around the empty hallway he spotted a vent opening near the ceiling

"That's it!" said Tails happily

Tails flew up to the ceiling and opened the vent and climbed inside

He was glad that he was so small, he fit easily in the small square path as he crawled towards what he hoped was the Dojo

Changing Room 

Amy had just changed into her purple exercise outfit in the girl's changing rooms

"I'm not looking forward to this" said Amy depressed to Luca

She was talking to Luca to hold off going into the Dojo with Liz

'_You have to get this over sometime_' said Luca

"I know but I…" began Amy in a depressed tone

'_Come on stand up!_' said Luca

"What?" asked Amy surprised

'_You can't just let Liz walk all over you! You need to show her you're not going to let her scare you off! The only way Liz will let off you is if you stand up to her!_' said Luca seriously

"You think that'll work?" asked Amy

'_She's probably going to beat you into a coma anyway so what do you have to use?_' asked Luca

Amy knew that was true and realized that Luca was right, Liz was already mad so it didn't matter what happened. No matter what Amy did she was in trouble so she decided she would go out in style

"Ok I'll do it!" said Amy determinedly

_bump! bump! _"Ahhhhhh!"

"What was that!" asked Amy looking around for the source of the sound

She looked up at the ceiling when she realized that's were it had come from

"Ahhhhhh!" came a voice from the ceiling again

Suddenly there was another loud bang above her followed by a vent in the ceiling nearby bursting open

The next thing Amy saw was a yellow blur falling from the vent opening

Amy leapt back and let out a small gasp

With a dull thud the yellow object hit the floor

"Owww, stupid air-vent" came a high-pitched voice in pain

"Wait a second!" said Amy recognizing the voice

She rushed over to see Tails laying on the floor

"Tails! Are you ok!" asked Amy worriedly

"I'm fine, I once survived a plane crash after I was shot down. This is nothing" said Tails getting up and rubbing the back of his sore head

"What are you doing here?" asked Amy surprised

"I came here check on you after hearing what was going on with you and your team" explained Tails

"Oh" said Amy

"So what's up?" asked Tails

"I'm going to try and stand up to Liz" said Amy

"Really!" asked Tails surprised

"Yeah, even though she's probably going to kill me afterward" said Amy

"I saw how mad she was when I was watching you in the simulator, does she usually get this mad often?" asked Tails curiously

"Not really, the last time she was like this was about…a month ago… oh crap" said Amy realizing what was going on and why Liz was particularly moody and angry today

"A month ago? What's so important about that?" asked Tails not knowing what that meant since he was only 8

"You don't want to know" said Amy in an "I'm so dead" tone

Tails just scratched his head confused by the comment

"So Tails what are you going to do?" asked Amy

"You still have the bag?" asked Tails

"Yeah, why?" asked Amy holding up the duffle bag

"I'll hide in the bag, you put me down in an out of the way spot were no one will notice it, I'll cut a little hole in the side so that I can see what's going on without being seen" said Tails

"Ok" said Amy opening up the bag

Just as Tails was about to get in he heard a message over the radio

"_Tails? Are you there?" _asked Knuckles

Tails took out his radio from his pocket

"Yeah I'm here" replied Tails

"_What's going on?" _asked Knuckles

"Amy is about to go in the dojo to stand up to Liz" reported Tails

"_Really?" _asked Knuckles

"Yeah, now where are you?" asked Tails

"_Me and Sonic are hidden in a tree branch right outside the dojo window, we can see inside the dojo but Takeshi and Liz can't see us" _answered Knuckles

"What's going on inside?" asked Tails

"_Looks like Liz is on a exercise bike while Takeshi is practicing with his sword" _replied Knuckles

"Ok, I'm going to have Amy sneak me inside so I can see what's going on. I'll leave the radio on so you can here what's going on but don't make any loud sounds or else we'll be heard" said Tails to Knuckles

"_Ok, good luck Amy" _said Knuckles before getting off the radio

Tails put the radio back in his pocket before turning to Amy

"You up for this Amy?" asked Tails worriedly

"I think so" said Amy unsure

"Let's go" said Tails hopping in the duffle bag on the ground

Amy closed it and then picked it up

She the took one last deep breath before walking into the dojo with Luca following close behind

Dojo 

Amy walked inside and saw, just as Knuckles had described, Liz on and exercise bike and Takeshi in his samurai outfit practicing his sword in the main Dojo

Both looked up at Amy for a second when she walked in

Takeshi looked concerned for her while Liz just looked angry

Both quickly turned back to what they were doing

Amy looked around the room for a good place to put Tails

She spotted a bench in the corner that had a good view of the entire room so she walked over and put it down there

After Amy had put Tails down she looked over at where Liz was

Even though they had a lot of different exercise equipment in the room Amy made a bold decision and walked over to the exercise bike next to Liz and got on

She knew she had to let Liz know she wasn't going to be scared by her

Takeshi saw this and was shocked

'_What's she doing! Does she had a death wish or something!_' thought Takeshi

Liz looked at her for a second with scorn before turning back to her own workout

Amy began to petal the bike at a slow starting pace

Luca came over and sat on the ground next to Amy's bike

After a while Amy got up to a decent pace

It wasn't as fast as Liz's but it was still a good speed

While she was doing that Tails had pulled out a small pocket knife from his pocket and cut a small slit in the duffle bag

It was way too small to be noticed by anyone in the room but it was big enough so that Tails could see the entire room and Amy and Liz next to each other

Sonic and Knuckles could see what was going on from outside

They were hidden in the cover of some thick leaves on a high tree branch that was right next to the window of the Dojo

Both of them were keeping an ear to the radio so they could hear what was going on inside

The first thing they heard was Liz

"Is that all you can do?" Liz taunted Amy

Amy slightly increased her pace so that it was faster than Liz's

"Ha!" laughed Liz as she sped up "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Amy sped up to bypass Liz's speed

"At least I don't need the exercise as much as you do" said Amy with a slight pant

"Why you little!" shouted Liz angrily at Amy's comment

Takeshi who was still practinging his sword in the main Dojo knew that this was it

All the hate, frustration, and tense feelings that had been held back and stored up all day were finally coming out full force

Amy had finally had enough of Liz's behavior and was fighting back

He knew he should probably leave before WW3 broke out but couldn't help but watch what was going on

"With all the food you eat at those Chinese buffets I'm amazed you don't weigh 800 pounds!" said Amy still pedaling

"At least I'm not a stick figure!" shouted Liz angrily

'_This is going to be a bigger fight than Super Sonic vs. Perfect Chaos!_' thought Tails in the bag as Amy and Liz started an insult battle while pedaling as fast as they could

"She-Hulk!" shouted Amy

"Twig!" shouted Liz in reply

"Thunder Thighs!" shouted Amy

Takeshi couldn't help but want to laugh at Amy's insults but knew openly laughing at a fat insult directed towards Liz was a death sentence

"Needle girl!" shouted Liz angrily

"Boulder butt!" shouted Amy

You could actually see the urge to laugh on Takeshi's face and the strain of using all his willpower not to

'_Must…not…laugh! Don't …want…to…die!_' thought Takeshi as he strained to contain the urge to laugh

"You weight less than a feather!" shouted Liz

Liz was cursing herself inside for not being able to come up with better insults

"Pillsbury Dough Girl!" shouted Amy

Takeshi couldn't help it anymore

He let out a few small laughs at the last insult

Liz seemed to have super-sensitive hearing and instantly turned to face Takeshi

She gave him an evil grin

Liz knew she couldn't hit Amy but Takeshi…(Evil laugh) was another story

Takeshi looked in horror as Liz looked at him from across the room

He suddenly got an image in his head

It was a funeral on a sunset hill in a graveyard

There were a lot of people standing around a casket being lowered into the ground

They were all his friends and family wearing black and crying as the casket was lowered into the ground

Nearby a preacher was talking

"Here lies Takeshi Jin who was unfortunate enough to laugh at a fat joke directed at Liz" he said sadly

When Takeshi snapped back to the real world he saw Liz leap off the exercise bike and do an impossibly long leap across the room

Liz was like a female lion pouncing on its helpless prey

"Mommy" said all Takeshi could say weakly as she approached

Sonic and Knuckles also saw this display of inhuman speed from the tree outside

Normally Sonic and Knuckles didn't swear much, that was Shadow territory, but this time was an exception

"**HOLY (BEEP)!**" they both said at once while looking with shock and awe as Liz flew across the room

Satomi's Office 

Satomi was in her office going over some pesky paperwork

She wasn't getting much done since she was too busy worrying about what was going on with Liz and Amy

If the situation didn't improve soon they were in deep trouble, especially with the race coming up

Suddenly Satomi's relative quiet was shattered by a scream

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Satomi was surprised enough to nearly fall out of her seat in shock When she got her balance back she quickly got up "That better not be what I think it is" she said worriedly Her desk intercom then came on "Satomi are you there?" asked Jessie worriedly over the intercom "Yes" replied Satomi "Did you hear that?" asked Jessie concerned "Yeah" said Satomi seriously "Sounds like it came from the dojo" came Marks voice "Sounds like Liz finally snapped" came Andrei's voice "I hope everyone is alright" said Jessie in an concerned tone "It's Amy we need to worry about, Takeshi is though and we know Liz is the one doing harm" said Andrei "Everyone meet me at the Dojo" ordered Satomi over the intercom to the others She then ran out the room to see what was going on Dojo "Oww" moaned Takeshi as he laid on the dojo floor after being hit with a flying punch from Liz that looked like it had come straight out of a Mortal Combat game Liz stood over him with a smug look on her face "You want to laugh again?" she asked in a sadistic tone (Note: I don't hate Liz or think she's honestly this evil it's just that she's had a bad day and is in the middle of you know what so that's why she's acting this way. In later chapters she will act normally) 

"Sorry but it was funny" said Takeshi still in pain

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY?" roared Liz

Liz then set up to hit Takeshi one more time with a low punch (_Finish him!_)

The fist flew through the air towards Takeshi who was still on the ground

Suddenly it was blocked by an unlikely source

Liz felt her hand hit metal instead of Takeshi

"What the!" asked Liz in shock looking at what had blocked it

Amy was in between Liz and Takeshi blocking Liz's attack with her staff

"Whoa!" said Sonic and Knuckles outside

"Back off!" said Amy forcefully as she pushed Liz away from Takeshi with her staff

Liz jumped back a little and looked at Amy in disbelief

The Amy she knew would never have enough courage to stand up to her

Amy was tired off all the pressure Liz was putting on her and was finally fighting back

"That's enough Liz!" she said seriously

"Your fight is with me!" said Amy getting into fighting stance with her staff

This amazed Liz

'_She's challenging me to a fight! She's gotta be out of her mind! There's no way she knows how to use that staff!_' thought Liz thinking this was just a sudden boost in her confidence and thinking that Amy was not a threat

Takeshi was also surprised by this and was worried Amy was going to get hurt

"Ha! If you honestly think you can take me, bring it on!" said Liz confidently getting into fighting stance

"Wow! Now this I going to be a fight!" said Knuckles as he and Sonic watched from outside

"I wish I brought popcorn" said Sonic

'_Amy be careful_' thought Tails concerned

Tails knew Amy was good at staff and she was a natural at it but she had only been doing it for one or two weeks while Liz had been doing Kung Fu for years

Amy would have to be very careful and wise to win this fight

'_Cat fight_' said Luca as he watched from the sidelines

Both Amy and Liz stared each other down for a few tense seconds before attacking

Liz attacked first with a quick punch aimed at Amy's head that she thought would be a one hit K.O.

Liz was surprised when Amy used her staff to knock the blow aside leaving Liz open for an attack

Amy quickly counterattacked with a sideways blow aimed at Liz's torso

Liz barely managed to jump back from the attack in time to dodge it

'_This might not be as easy as I thought_' thought Liz seeing Amy wasn't as weak as she expected

Liz countered with a high kick that Amy dodged by ducking

Amy then tried to jab at Liz with the end of her staff

Liz knocked the end of the staff away from her and then threw a punch at Amy's face

Amy dodged the attack but fell back onto the floor in doing so

Liz saw an opening and tried to get Amy with a kick

Amy rolled out of the way of the kick and quickly got back on her feet

Takeshi was amazed by this display

He had no idea Amy was this good a fighter in real life

Even he had a hard time fighting Liz and Amy was still holding her own against her

As soon as Amy got back on her feet she tried to hit Liz with a few quick jabs with her staff

Liz quickly went on the defensive and did her best to block the attacks

After a few high blows Amy caught Liz off guard with a low jab to the stomach

Liz felt the blow connect and recoiled a bit away from Amy as the pain hit her

She took a few steps away from Amy and coughed a few times

The blow had nearly knocked the wind out of her

'_Man! When did she get this good?_' thought Liz not expecting such a challenge from Amy

"Had enough yet?" asked Amy

Liz recovered and got back into fighting pose

"Not yet!" said Liz fiercely

Liz attacked Amy with a powerful thrust kick

Amy put up her staff to block it but it was so strong it managed to push her back a little bit

'_Amy watch out!_' thought Tails

Tails knew that Liz was a power type like Knuckles and that trying to with a battle of strength with a power type was a bad idea

The way to win a battle with a power type is to out-maneuver them and then attack

That's why fly formation, which was very maneuverable, always beat power formation

Amy needed to out-maneuver Liz and strike when she's vulnerable

Amy recovered and continued exchanging blows with Liz

As they fought the rest of the team finally showed up and walked in on Amy and Liz's fight

"Amy are you…ok?" asked Jessie surprised as she entered the room and spotted Amy and Liz fighting instead of Amy laying on the ground in pain

"Huh?" asked Satomi in disbelief at what she saw when she entered the room

Mark followed behind Satomi and was the next to spot the brawl

"Whoa!" he said as the two battled it out

"What's going on?" asked Andrei in disbelief as he finally entered the room last and spotted the continuing fight

Amy and Liz paid no attention to them and continued the fight

All the while Takeshi, who was still on the floor, watched the fight rage on

He was so shocked by what was going on he hadn't tried to stop it

Another reason he hadn't tried to stop it was that he didn't want to get hurt (By Liz)

Amy and Liz paid no attention to the spectators and just continued the fight

Liz attacked with a quick series of powerful punches that Amy did her best to dodge

Unfortunately one managed to hit her shoulder causing her a good deal of pain

Liz saw an opening in Amy's temporary distraction and tried to nail her with another powerful thrust kick

Amy recovered just in time to duck and roll out of the way

Amy rolled to the side of Liz and tried to get her with a swing from her staff as she got up

Liz blocked the attack and tried to hit Amy with a low kick

Amy quickly jumped back a little to avoid the attack and countered with a horizontal swing with her staff

The staff hit Liz's shoulder with a good deal of force

Liz felt the pain hit her but did her best to ignore it

Liz tried to counter with a low kick to knock Amy off her feet

The kick hit Amy's leg and sent her off balance

Seeing a good opening Liz tried to deck Amy with a punch while she was off balance

Amy used her staff to stop her from falling and quickly dodged Liz's blow

She the countered with another jab

Liz caught the end of the staff in her hand and then tried to get Amy with a throw (It usually works on Takeshi as we have seen)

Liz tossed Amy with a overhead throw

'_This is going to hurt_' thought Takeshi having been the victim of that throw attack many times

When Amy was about to hit the floor she curled up and rolled across the mat to avoid hitting the floor face first

'_Way to go Amy!_' cheered Luca

Amy quickly got back up and faced Liz in a fighting position

Both were panting heavily from all the fighting

'_I won't lose!_' thought Amy determinedly

'_How'd she get this good!_' thought Liz thinking this should have ended after the first punch

'_Looks like her piloting skills aren't the only thing Amy was holding back_' thought Andrei as he watched the fight

'_Time to end this!_' thought Liz seriously

She was going for a knock out blow

She threw a powerful punch with all her might that Amy couldn't block

Amy saw the attack and got an idea

She remembered what Tails had once told her…

_**Flashback to Desert Training**_

_Amy and Tails were talking while they rested on the ground after a hard day of training _

_Right now Tails was talking about power formation and how to fight it _

"_The one flaw of power formation is that the powerful blows can be slow and if dodged the power leader is temporarily open to counter attack after they use the really strong attacks" said Tails _

"_So what do I do?" asked Amy _

"_If you can dodge a powerful attack you get a good opening to attack while your opponent is vulnerable. I learned it from Sonic after he told me about how he baited Shadow into using Chaos Spear on the Ark so that he would slow down. Sonic would dodge the attack and quickly attack Shadow while he was vulnerable after casting Chaos Spear. I also did this in the simulator" said Tails_

"_You mean how you dodged the Induraga Mano?" asked Amy remembering Tails vaulting over the enemy mech during the brief charge up period before the attack_

"_Yes, I call that move the Twin Tailed Flip. Some powerful attacks have a delay before they are used. Use that time to come up with a way to turn the attack to your advantage" said Tails_

_**End Flashback **_

Amy knew what to do

As Liz threw the punch Amy leapt at her and used Liz's shoulders to vault over her like Tails had done while Liz's fist flew harmlessly underneath her

'_The Twin Tailed Flip!_' thought Tails recognizing the move

"Huh!" asked Liz in shock barely realizing what had happened as Amy flew over her

Amy landed behind Liz and quickly spun around and used a wide sweeping attack at ground level to knock Liz off her feet before she could realize what had happened

Liz fell to the floor with a loud thud

She landed on her back painfully (For once it's Liz and not Takeshi)

Amy then brought her staff down with full force on Liz

Liz looked on in horror as the metal staff came down on her

Amy stopped the attack right above Liz's face ****

Liz looked in fear as the metal staff stopped an inch above her face

For a few tense seconds no one talked, they were all still busy processing what had happened

"She beat Liz?" asked Takeshi quietly in disbelief as he watched the scene unfold from the floor

"Way to go Amy!" said Sonic happily as he watched Amy's victory from the tree

"All right!" said Knuckles in celebration

'_Amy: 1, Liz: nothing_' said Luca in celebration

'_Nice one Amy!_' thought Tails happily

Meanwhile the rest of the team finally realized what had happened

There was one thing that most of then noticed immediately

"That attack…" began Mark

"It was the exact same move from the test run!" said Jessie remembering Tails/Amy using the same dodge

Amy froze when she heard this

If there was anything that could convince the others she had done the test run that was it

She mentally scolded herself for not realizing it earlier

Amy moved her staff away from Liz's face and turned to see everyone looking at her in shock

No one was talking, they all just looked at what they thought couldn't be Amy

Amy the quiet, smart, weak, peaceful little girl had just beaten Liz in a fight with the same move from her amazing test run

No one had any idea what to do

Amy did the first thing to come to mind…

Run!

Amy backed away from Liz and then ran out of the room in a panic

"Amy!" said Takeshi to try and stop her as he finally got up off the ground

But it was no use Amy was long gone

And if she had been in a big enough hurry to leave Luca behind he wasn't stopping her

Liz sat up with a look of pure shock and disbelief on her face

'_There's no way! I…lost…to…Amy!_' she thought as she sat up

Luca was the first to run out of the room after Amy

"This isn't good" said Andrei saying what everyone was thinking

Takeshi ran out of the room after Amy leaving the rest of the team and Tails (Who was still in the bag) behind

**Hallway **

After a super quick change in the girl's changing room Amy dashed out of the room and into the hallway

She was confronted by Takeshi who had also changed

"Amy calm down! What's going on?" he asked concerned for her

"Just stay away!" said Amy with some tears in her eyes

There was no way things would go back to normal now

Everyone was now convinced she was the one who had done everything Tails had done

Amy didn't want to be around anyone from the team right now and ran away from him

"Amy!" shouted Takeshi concerned trying to get her to stop as Amy ran away

Takeshi then ran after her

**Outside **

It was sunset out when Sonic and Knuckles spotted Amy leaving the building with Takeshi close behind chasing her

"Looks like Amy has got some serious problems now" said Knuckles as Amy ran away from the building with Takeshi still trying to stop her

"We better go get her" said Sonic concerned and hoping Amy was ok

"_Um…Guys?"_ came Tails' voice over the radio

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic into the radio

"_Amy left me here! You have to get me out of this thing!"_ said Tails in a panic

"Knuckles you sneak inside when everyone leaves, I'll chase after Amy" said Sonic

Knuckles gave a thumbs up to Sonic

Sonic jumped off the roof and ran into the city to find Amy and try and calm her down as the sun finally set behind him

**End Chapter**

(Woo that was long! Sorry it took so long folks I have been dealing with the death of a family member recently and been unable to write. This chapter is dedicated to my Dad Barry Sherman who killed himself on the 21st)

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 12: Night Run **

Sonic and Takeshi both seek to find Amy who has run into the city to think about what has happened. Both of them search around the city at night to find Amy but instead find someone they didn't expect. Each other!


	12. Night Run

**Team Sonic **

**By: The White Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer:** I own **Nothing! **Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Here we go with the next chapter)

(On a side note I just saw the second to last episode of the series and I have this to say. **Team Fu king White Snow has a God m MegaZord! How the F ck is that fair!**)

**Chapter 12: Night Run**

"Darn where is she?" asked Takeshi as he ran through some crowded streets at night

He had followed Amy all the way into the city to try and talk to her

Their little chase had lasted all the way into the early evening

Takeshi had lost track of Amy and was trying to find her without much luck

He was still amazed by how much she could run

She never ran this long on the treadmill before

Even he was starting to get exshausted

Takeshi wandered around the part of the city he had lost Amy in looking for any sign of the cute, brown-haired girl

He would occasionally stop and ask someone on the sidewalk if they had seen Amy nearby

Mostly he got negative answers or people who thought they saw her but weren't sure

A few times when he asked girls they realized who he was and tried to mob him and beg for autographs

Takeshi had to run like hell to get away from them after each attack

"Man I wish I didn't have so many fans right now" said Takeshi annoyed as he rested on a bench recovering from the last fan-girl attack

"Geez this isn't going to be easy" said Takeshi exhausted

Amy could be anywhere in the huge city and Takeshi knew he could check everywhere for her before it got really late

Plus he was worried she would get hurt by some thugs that roamed the back alleyways late at night

The city was good with crime but wandering around the city late at night alone was a bad idea for anyone even in a safe city

He was also worried about what had happened to her back at the garage

She had changed somehow when she fought Liz and did the test run

Amy had…become stronger

Takeshi was impressed at how Amy had fought Liz

Even if she hadn't done the test run or plays she still had gotten a lot better at fighting somehow

He still was curious about these other people that Amy had been talking with over the radio

It was all strange to him

Amy must have been talking to them a lot and known them a lot for her to talk with them over a radio and not a phone

She mentioned the one she was talking to was the one that had done the plays and the test run

Takeshi had also overheard that she had been taught the plays in the playbook by them

'_Could that mean they also trained her? _wondered Takeshi

That would explain how she got stronger

But that still didn't answer who had trained her

Amy must have wanted to protect the identity of whoever it was a lot to go to such extremes as letting Liz be mad at her

Takeshi couldn't think of anything he would be willing to face an angry Liz to protect

It must have been important

Takeshi was just hoping that he would get some answers from Amy when he found her…if he found her

The night was still young

The moon had barely come out over the horizon and people were just starting to turn their lights on

Takeshi could see the giant IG track light up like a string of Christmas tree lights in the distance

He quickly took out his Watch World game which had a built in clock and checked the time

_7:45 P.M._

"It's still early" said Takeshi as he got up to begin looking again

Takeshi went off down the road to search some more

**With Sonic **

Meanwhile Sonic was also searching for Amy in the city

Sonic ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop for two reasons

So he could not been seen and to get a good view

Sonic's blue body was next to impossible to see when he was quickly leaping across streets

Even though Sonic was light blue he still blended in well with the dark nigh sky

Also by searching from rooftops he could see a lot more than Takeshi could on the ground

He was covering a lot of ground quickly but he still couldn't find Amy

Sonic lept between two buildings over a busy street that was lit up by all the city lights

As he did he though he stopped Amy below him on the sidewalk

When Sonic got to the other building he jumped down onto the top of a sign on the side of the building to get a bigger look

The girl he had seen was merely a fan and looked a bit like her at a distance

"Not her" said Sonic as he looked down on the street

"Man I never thought I would have to look for **Amy**" said Sonic noticing the irony in what was going on

"If only I could just call her and ask her where she was on the radio" said Sonic to himself

Sonic had tired that earlier and gotten no answer so he guessed she had turned off her radio

But he did have an idea of how to track her

Sonic knew Tails installed tracking devices in the radios they used since Tails used them to track them during adventures

'_I could probably use the radio's homing signal to home in on Amy_' said Sonic looking at his radio

"Hey Tails are you there?" called Sonic over the radio

"_Yeah" _replied Tails

"Are you still in the bag?" asked Sonic

"_Yes, the rest of her team is not in the dojo right now but I can't get out of this stupid bag! Knuckles can't sneak in until everyone leaves"_ said Tails annoyed

"Too bad" said Sonic

"_I know. Have you found Amy yet? Her team hasn't heard anything from her or Takeshi"_ reported Tails

"Nope, but I have an idea of how I can find her" said Sonic

"_What?" _asked Tails curiously

"I think I can track her using the tracking devices you put in the radios" said Sonic

"_That's perfect! When I get back to the Tornado Three I should be able to pinpoint her location exactly" _said Tails happily

"Any idea how I can track her now?" asked Sonic not wanting to wait until Tails could get to the Tornado Three

"_Turn the dial on the side to tracking mode" _instructed Tails

Sonic turned the dial on the side of his radio to tracking mode

The radio then began to emit slow pings at steady intervals

"_The closer you are to Amy the faster the pings will get. This will give you some idea of which way you're suppose to go" _said Tails

"Thanks Tails and good luck getting out of that bag with only Knuckles helping you" said Sonic jokingly

"_HEY!"_ shouted Knuckles angrily over his radio

Sonic laughed and then began the hunt for Amy again

He jumped back onto the building and began leaping from building to building while listening to his radio for any sign he was getting closer

Sonic stopped on a building and pointed his radio in every direction

The pings got faster when he pointed the radio to his right so he began heading in that direction

He was heading to the city's China district

**With Amy **

Everything after running away from the garage seemed like a blur to Amy

All she could remember was running from Takeshi for a long time until she lost him in a crowded street

Even when she lost him she didn't stop running for some time

The next thing she knew she was walking down some street in Chinatown past crowds of people on the sidewalk

She didn't stop to see exactly where she was

She just kept walking while thinking about all that had happened

Amy knew she would have a hard time going back to the team after all she had done

First she would have to deal with Liz

Liz defiantly wouldn't treat her the same after the beating she had dished out to her

The rest of the team would still think she was as good as Tails

And Takeshi…

Well she didn't know how Takeshi would react to this

She still wasn't even sure why he had defended her during the test run

Takeshi seemed to be the one least affected by the rest of the team's accusations about her

It seemed almost like he knew it wasn't her…but that wasn't possible

Amy took a break from thinking about her current situation when she looked around and saw she was near one of her favorite restaurants

She had often gone there with either Liz or Takeshi to celebrate victories

Amy never got a lot but Liz could eat two of everything on the menu in one sitting and somehow never gain a pound

Amy was kind of hungry since she hadn't eaten anything that day besides a few things in the vending machine at the garage

Plus she figured going inside and resting for a while might help calm her nerves

Amy headed inside the restaurant to relax for a little while

Unknown to here someone was watching her from a nearby alleyway…

**With Takeshi **

"I hope this is the right way" said Takeshi as he entered the China district of the city

He had talked to someone who claimed to see Amy heading in the direction of the China district

Takeshi ran through the Chinese restaurants, shops, and buildings to find Amy

He looked all over the place for her

He kept asking people about her but none he talked to saw her and a few girls he asked about her realized who he was and set off more fan-girl mobs that he had to run from

After a half hour he still hadn't found her

"Where are you Amy?" asked Takeshi depressed while he walked the streets in the Chinatown

It was only getting later and he knew he was running out of time

As he walked he heard his cell phone go off

Takehsi took it out and answered it

"Hello" greeted Takeshi unenthusiastically

"_Takeshi is that you?"_ asked a voice Takeshi recognized as Satomi's

"Yes" said Takeshi

"_Where are you?"_ she asked worriedly

"I'm looking for Amy" said Takeshi

"_Any luck?"_ she asked

"Nope, not yet" said Takeshi

"_We've also been trying to find her"_ said Satomi

"Really?" asked Takeshi

"_Yes, we notified the police to tell us if they see her. We don't want her taken in by them or else you know it'll end up being racing gossip"_ said Satomi

An IG pilot being taken in by police? The rumors would be brutal for sure

"How's Liz?" asked Takeshi

"_She seemed really shocked for a while that Amy beat her, she didn't say anything to anyone and just went home after a little while" _answered Satomi

'_Liz must still be recovering from the fact Amy beat her_' thought Takeshi

"Well I've managed to track her to Chinatown but I still can't find her" said Takeshi

"_Isn't that where that Chinese restaurant you guys are always going to is?" _asked Satomi

"That's it!" said Takeshi

He wondered why he hadn't thought of that before

That's probably where Amy was!

"_What's it?" _asked Satomi confused

"Can't talk gotta go!" said Takeshi quickly before hanging up on her

Takeshi then ran off as fast as he could to the restaurant

**With Sonic**

Sonic followed the pings and quickly found himself on a rooftop of a Chinatown building

He stopped running and stood on top of a stone dragon on the tiled roof of a Chinese restaurant (Different one)

Sonic had stopped to get a heading on Amy's location

He guessed he was getting close to her since the pings had been getting faster as he headed deeper into Chinatown

Sonic looked around the are with interest

The buildings were not as tall as most of the ones he had been on in the other parts of the city

Most were obviously oriental styled and had all shorts of Chinese symbols and decorations on them

Most of the roofs were slanted with tiles

Occasionally there would be a small stone tower on the rooftops along with a few decorations or statues

The streets below had small stands on the sides that were selling things like fireworks, spices, and a few odd natural cures

And above the streets were red lanterns hung by wires

Sonic had seen stuff like this before but not very well

Station Square had a small Chinatown in it also that Sonic had passed through once as part of a detour to evade Amy

Sonic didn't see much because he was going about 500 miles when he passed through it

He remembered the wind he created had taken down most of the lanterns overhead

He had to admit the place looked pretty cool

'_I have to come back here and race some time_' thought Sonic eagerly

As he looked down his eye caught something

He spotted Takeshi running down one of the sidewalks below him

"Wow never thought I'd see him here" said Sonic

He noticed he was running as fast as he could

"Where's he going?" asked Sonic curiously

'_Maybe he knows where Amy is_' thought Sonic

Sonic took out his radio and pointed it in the direction Takeshi was running

The pings got stronger

Sonic was right, Takeshi knew where Amy was

"Perfect he can lead me right to her" said Sonic with a smile

He then began leaping between rooftops while following Takeshi

**With Takeshi **

Takeshi ran as fast as he could over to the Chinese restaurant

He was rushing past people, knocking over some things as he ran, and bumping into a few people as well

As he ran he couldn't help but think of Amy

'_I hope she's alright_' thought Takeshi concerned

She was not just a teammate but a friend

Amy was always the one to try and fix things between him and Liz after fights

She was always nice to pretty much everyone

And she was also kind of cute…

Takeshi got an embarrassed look on his face at that last thought

'_Why did I think that?_' he wondered

'_Cause she is_' said a little voice in his head

'_But I like Fantine_' thought Takeshi defensively

Takeshi thought about the beautiful Fantine and about how much time they had spent together

Then he mind drifted back to a picture of Amy

She almost looked like an angel with her gentle smile, beautiful face, and long brown hair

'_Stop thinking that!_ _Stop thinking that! Stop thinking that!_' thought Takeshi frustrated

'_Amy is just a friend_' thought Takeshi

'_Who is extremely cute, friendly, and nice_' said a little voice in his head again

'_She's still **just** a friend_' said Takeshi

'_But she could become more…_' said the voice again

'_But I'm dating Fantine, I can't date her_' thought Takeshi

'_But you still like her_' said the voice

'_Great now I'm arguing with myself. Stupid hormones. Next thing you know I'll like Liz!_' thought Takeshi frustrated

"Hey look out!" shouted someone behind Takeshi, snapping him out of his thoughts

During the little argument with himself he had accidentally run into the middle of a busy street when the "Do not cross" sign was lit up

Takeshi was now in the middle of a big street with a lot of traffic on it

"Uh oh" said Takeshi

He heard a loud honking behind him that sounded like it was getting closer

Takeshi turned around to see a huge delivery truck heading straight at him at high speeds

There was no time to move or anything

He thought he was going to die

Takeshi reacted how most people did put their arms in front of their face, scream, and close his eyes and wait to die

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes before you die?

Takeshi's flash looked like a commercial for the IGPX

The first thing he felt was a fierce and sudden jolt that swept him off his feet which he figured was the truck hitting him

The only thing was that the jolt didn't hurt and for some reason he kept on moving at high speeds

He also felt that it was like someone was pulling him along by his hand so quickly it nearly took his arm off

When he opened his eyes it looked like he was flying over the city

He was moving at high speeds over the city streets below him

Takeshi could see all the cars headlights on the roads and he could see the thousands of small dots that were people moving along the lit sidewalks

"What is this?" he asked in amazement

He then looked up to see what was holding his hand and dragging him along

It was the blue creature from the race

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic had followed Takeshi for some time

He watched as Takeshi ran as fast as he could through the Chinatown crowds

Humans couldn't run very fast to Sonic but Takeshi was defiantly going fast for a human thought Sonic as he watched him run

The only problem was humans had nowhere near the reflexes that his kind had so Takeshi kept hitting things

Sonic couldn't help but laugh as Takeshi nearly tripped over a garbage can

After a while it seemed like he wasn't paying attention at all

Sonic could see that he had an embarrassed look on his face and he seemed lost in thought as he ran

This was confirmed after he saw Takeshi run right into the middle of a road when the "Do not cross" sign was red

"Hey look out!" shouted Sonic as loudly as he could to get him to pay attention

That managed to snap Takeshi back to reality

But it was too late; a giant delivery truck was heading right at him

Sonic could see there was no way that he could dodge it on his own so he knew he had to save him

Sonic leapt off the rooftop he was watching from, grabbed onto a lantern wire over the street, he spun around once before letting go, he then flew down the street and landed next to Takeshi who was too busy screaming to notice, he grabbed Takeshi's hand and jumped out of there just in time to dodge the truck

The momentum gave Sonic's jump enough power to send both of them flying high above the city streets

Sonic watched as Takeshi opened his eyes finally and saw where he was

"What is this?" he asked as he looked down

Takeshi looked down in amazement for a few seconds before looking up and seeing Sonic

Takeshi's look was one of surprise, wonder, and awe when he spotted Sonic who just gave a smile

He looked like he was about to say something when Sonic stopped him when he spotted a good building to land on

"Hold on, the flight might have been fun but the landing is hard" said Sonic as he pointed out a nearby building that they were going to land on

Takeshi looked over at the building and watched as it got closer

When they were about to hit Sonic let go of Takeshi and quickly curled into a ball and began spinning around him at high speed

Sonic used the blue tornado to slow Takeshi down enough to safely land on the roof

After Takeshi had landed Sonic landed on his feet nearby

**Rooftop**

Takeshi sat up after landing on the roof

He quickly recovered from the landing and looked over at the blue creature that was near him

Takeshi looked at Sonic, for a moment, closed his eyes, and opened them again to make sure he wasn't seeing things

The creature was still there

It looked the same as it did when Takeshi had last saw it except it was wearing clothes and had on black sunglasses with green lenses

It looked different that the character that his friend Sonic on Watch World used

"Geez man you need to watch were you're going" said Sonic playfully to Takeshi

This was semi-ironic coming from Sonic who often ran backwards at high speeds for fun

"So you can talk!" said Takeshi partially amazed

"Yeah, although some say I talk too much (Knuckles)" said Sonic playfully

"Who are you?" asked Takeshi as he stood up on the rooftop

Takeshi could see just how small Sonic was from a standing position were he towered over the small hedgehog

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog!" said Sonic proudly

"Wait you mean you're the one from Watch World!" asked Takeshi in shock

"That's right Katana" said Sonic smugly

" No I'm…" began Takeshi

"Takeshi Jin, I know already" interrupted Sonic

"Wait, you know my name?" asked Takeshi surprised

"Yeah, Amy told me" said Sonic

"Wait! You mean Amy Stapleton!" asked Takeshi even more surprised now

"Yup" said Sonic calmly

"How do you know Amy and who or what are you?" asked Takeshi

"Well it's a long story but…" began Sonic

**After a Quick Explanation **

(I really don't want to have to write a summary of all that's happened so I'll just do this every time they have to explain what's going on to someone)

"…and finally I saved your butt from the delivery truck" finished Sonic after about five minutes of explaining his story

"Wow" was all Takeshi could manage to say about the situation

"That was Amy's reaction too" said Sonic

"Now I understand why Amy was willing to stand up to Liz to hide your secret and how she's gotten stronger" said Takeshi thinking about how everything Sonic had told him filled in the blanks

"Yeah, we really didn't expect something like this to happen when we decided to help her" said Sonic

"I guess it's kinda my fault too for chasing her" said Takeshi regretfully

"Well then we can find her together" said Sonic happily

"Yeah" said Takeshi

"I've been tracking her using a tracking device in the radio we gave her" said Sonic

"You mean the one I saw her talking on?" asked Takeshi

"Yeah, I know she's around her somewhere but I'm not sure where" said Sonic

"I know where she is" said Takeshi

"Really?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, we go to a Chinese restaurant around here to celebrate. I figure she'll be around there" said Takeshi

"Perfect" said Sonic happily

"We better get moving, she won't stay there forever so we better get their before she leaves" said Takeshi

"Ok let's go!" said Sonic eagerly getting into a running stance

"Hey wait what about me?" asked Takeshi before Sonic took off blazing

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic confused

"I can't jump from rooftop to rooftop like you" said Takeshi

"Oh yeah" said Sonic slightly embarrassed for forgetting

"Just how am I going to get down?" asked Takeshi

Just jumping off the high rooftop was not an option for Takeshi unlike Sonic

"I guess I'll have to use this" said Sonic pulling out his blue Chaos Emerald

"Hey that's one of the Chaos Emeralds right? Like the one I found and gave to Amy?" asked Takeshi

"Yup" said Sonic tossing it into the air a few times

"I'll use Chaos Control!" said Sonic

"That's the teleportation right?" asked Takeshi

"Yup, now hang on!" said Sonic as jumped up and grabbed onto Takeshi's hand

"Wait! Hold on!" said Takeshi in a panic

"**_CHAOS CONTROL!_**" shouted Sonic while holding up the Chaos Emerald

The emerald glowed for a second before letting out a flash of light

When the light cleared the two were gone

**With Amy **

Amy had just finished eating in the restaurant and was now relaxing in her seat

She had been thinking about what her next move was while she was in the restaurant

Amy figured that she would have to go back and face the team and just pray it all turned out right

The only other option she saw was to quit the team but that was not an option to her

But she knew she would have to somehow explain the test run and playbook since they would not stop hassling her about that

She spent a lot of time thinking up explanations but none of them sounded believable

Amy got the idea that maybe she could say it was a friend that wanted to remain secret (The truth)

But she knew that would not explain how she managed to do the same move that Tails did

After ten minutes of grappling with the problem she still had no ideas as for an excuse

"There's got to be someway to do this" said Amy frustratedly at the table

She looked straight ahead at a wall that was in front of her

On it was a mirror for decoration

Amy could see just how tired and frustrated she looked

But something else in the mirror caught her eye

Among the other people in the restaurant behind her was a man staring straight at her

He was in a seat in the corner where it was hard to notice him but he was defiantly looking right at Amy with a creepy look

Amy looked shocked and scared for a second before she slowly turned around to take a quick peek behind her

She looked for only a second in the man's direction

The man was a white guy in all black clothes with a black hat and sunglasses on

The outfit the man had one made him hard to recognize but Amy could tell it wasn't anyone she knew

Amy quickly looked forward again to avoid letting the man know she noticed him

Amy looked around the restaurant to see if anyone else noticed the man

Everyone was too busy talking, eating, or working to notice

Amy was in a slight panic now

She did not know who this guy was but she didn't think he was safe

It could have just been a fan of hers who recognized her but by the way the guy was dressed she had a feeling she wasn't that lucky

Amy didn't feel safe so she decided to leave in order to get away from the guy

She quickly sat up and walked to the door

The man looked at her all the time

Amy quickly paid her bill and left out the door without looking back

She then walked at a slightly faster pace than normal away from the building

**With Sonic and Takeshi **

Takeshi and Sonic appeared in a flash out light in an alleyway next to the Chinese restaurant

Sonic landed on his feet while Takeshi landed face down on the ground

When he got up the entire world was spinning like he had just gotten off a theme park ride

"You ok man?" asked three fuzzy Sonics to Takeshi worriedly

Takeshi shook his head and opened his eyes to see only one normal Sonic looking down on him worriedly

"What a trip" said Takeshi slowly getting up on wobbly legs

Takeshi nearly fell and had to lean against a nearby wall for balance and support

"Trust me the worst time is the first time" said Sonic

Sonic had nearly passed out his first time and had to be held up by Knuckles

"Give it a minute and you'll be fine" reassured Sonic

Takeshi waited and after a minute he was ok

"That's better" said Takeshi as he finally stood up on his own

"I'll wait here while you see if Amy's inside" said Sonic

Takeshi nodded and they ran out of the alleyway to check the restaurant

**The Restaurant**

While Sonic waited nearby Takeshi entered the restaurant

On his way in he got shoved out of the way rudely by a man in black

Takeshi fell onto the floor with a thud

"Hey watch it!" Takeshi screamed at the guy as the man walked down the sidewalk at quick pace

The man just gave Takeshi the middle finger over his shoulder without even looking back

"Nice guy" said Takeshi sarcastically as he got up and wiped off his red jacket once

He would've normally gotten back at the guy but he had more important things to do

Takeshi walked inside the restaurant and looked around the room

He saw a lot of people but no Amy

A waitress noticed him looking around and came over

"Excuse me sir. Are you looking for a seat?" she politely offered with a smile

"No I'm looking for a friend, she's about 14 years old (I think that's right) with long brown hair. Have you seen her?" asked Takeshi

"Yes a girl like that just left not even a minute ago" said the waitress

"Where'd she go?" asked Takeshi excitedly

"That way" said the waitress pointing out the window at the street Amy went down after she left

"Thanks!" said Takeshi to the waitress quickly before dashing out of the restaurant

Takeshi headed back down the alleyway to tell Sonic that Amy was close…really close

**With Amy **

Just down the street from Takeshi Amy was continuing her walk away from the restaurant

'_That was creepy. Just who was that guy?_' wondered Amy as she walked

She hoped she didn't have a stalker or something like some other pilots and celebrities had

The thought of someone spying on her all the time was very unsettling

'_At least I got away from him_' thought Amy relived with a smile as she continued down the sidewalk

She took a quick look back just to make sure

Amy was terrified of what she saw

Not only was the man following her down the street he now had two friends that were also dressed in black with him

Amy quickly looked forward so they wouldn't know she saw them

She quickly speeded up her pace a little in hopes she could put some distance between her and them

Amy walked down the road a bit faster than she was before

She gave a quick glance back to check on the men

They were keeping pace and had sped up too

Amy was beginning to panic now

She began walking a little faster

When she looked back the men had matched her pace again

Now Amy was just scared

Amy sped up into a little run

When she looked back the men were now running a little too

Amy knew she had to get away so she broke into a full run as fast as she could to get away from them

The men followed suit and began running after her obviously chasing her

They ran past people as they had their chase on the sidewalks

After a small period of running Amy saw she couldn't get away from them

The men where still chasing her and were gaining ground on her

Amy had an idea

She knew the area since she came here a few times with the others to go to the restaurant

Amy knew there was an alleyway just behind the next corner

When Amy took the corner she slipped inside the alleyway and quickly hid behind a trash can

She watched as the tree men ran past her hiding spot

When she thought they were gone she breathed a sigh of relief

"Man that was close" said Amy relived

Amy sat down, closed her eyes, and caught her breath

Her relief was short-lived

Amy heard footsteps approach her hiding spot

She opened her eyes to see a shadow standing over her

Amy looked up and saw it was the man from before standing over her with an evil grin

**Alleyway**

She panicked and quickly got up and tried to get away

When she tried to leave the alleyway she was blocked by the other two guys

She looked on in horror as they evilly smiled at her when she realized she was trapped

Amy ran down the alleyway only to find it was a dead end brick wall

She turned around with a look of horror on her face as she saw the men approach her

The main thug that had been in the restaurant was in the middle with his two friends off to the side

"Who are you!" demanded Amy in a scared tone

"That's none of your business" said the lead man with a sick and twisted smile of delight on his face

"What do you want with me?" asked the terrified Amy

"We're here to make sure you don't race" said the man off to the right side

"By any means necessary" added the other guy with an evil smile as she cracked his knuckles

Amy thought frantically about what to do

She couldn't run so she had to fight!

But that would be a problem since she left her staff back at the garage

She watched helplessly as the men approached her

Amy knew this was going to be bad

If only the Sonic heroes could save her…

'_Wait the Sonic Heroes!_' thought Amy

She still had her radio!

But there was no way to tell if the thugs would stop her from making the call the second she got the radio out

And even if she could there was slim chance even Sonic would be able to show up in time

But she figured it was her last hope so she quickly took the radio out of her pocket

"Hey what's that?" asked the main thug

Amy quickly tried to contact Tails put in her frantic attempt she accidentally set the dial to tracking mode

Everyone in the alleyway was surprised when her radio started pinging like crazy

"Huh?" asked Amy confused at why her radio was pinging at a rapid pace

"What the heck is that?" asked the thug off to the right

"Who cares let's get her!" shouted the main thug

Amy screamed as they were about to attack

(**Whistle♪!**)

(Cue Sonic theme)

Everyone turned to look at where the whistle had come from

The two side thugs turned just in time to see Sonic and Takeshi come flying out of nowhere and deliver a pair flying jump kicks to their faces

Takeshi hit the guy on the right while Sonic got the guy on the left

They hit with enough force to send the two thugs flying into the wall on either side of Amy

Amy watched as they hit the wall inches from her with bone crunching force

After they hit they fell forward and slumped down unconscious

The thug in the middle looked on in horror when he saw he now surrounded and all alone

He only saw Takeshi though since that was they way he was looking when they attacked but he knew there was someone behind him but he didn't know who or what it was

"Hey remember me?" asked Takeshi to the thug

The thug remembered that he was the one he shoved out of his way when he was chasing Amy out of the restaurant

"I'm going to make you pay for that and trying to hurt Amy!" said Takeshi seriously

"Yeah me too!" said Sonic behind him

The thug turned around to see Sonic

"What on earth are you!" screamed the thug upon seeing the strange creature

"Your worst nightmare" said Sonic seriously

The thug fell back onto the ground and crawled back a bit away from the strange creature

"What's the matter? You scared?" asked Sonic slightly evilly

"Like I'm suppose to be afraid of a creature half my height" said the thug trying to act though but failing

Sonic could hear the tremble in his voice and knew he was terrified

"You should be!" said Sonic trying to sound as evil and dangerous as he could

He couldn't help but notice he was acting and sounding like Shadow

Sonic took out his Chaos Emerald and held it above his head

The Chaos Emerald began to glow brightly

"What is that!" asked the thug in a panicked horror

"Prepare for my attack!" said Sonic as evilly as he could

The thug was now nearly wetting himself

"**ULITIMATE DEATH BEAM!**" shouted Sonic loudly as the emerald glowed

The thug ran away so fast even Sonic was impressed

Sonic powered down the emerald and laughed a few times

"Nice one!" said Takeshi

"No problem" said Sonic casually putting the emerald away

"You have an attack called ultimate death beam?" asked Takeshi curiously

"Nope, but it sounds scary doesn't it?" asked Sonic with a slight laugh

"Takeshi? Sonic?" asked Amy in disbelief

She thought there was no way this was real

It had to be a dream

There was no way she could possibly be this lucky

Not only had someone come to save her it had been Takeshi!...and um Sonic of course

"Amy are you alright?" asked Takeshi worriedly coming over to her

"I'm ok" said Amy weakly since she was still in shock

"I'm glad you're ok" said Sonic as he walked over

"Yeah, I was really worried" said Takeshi gently

"I'm fine" reassured Amy

"What are you two doing here? How do you know each other? And how did you know I was here?" asked Amy

"While I was looking for you I met Sonic when he saved me from a truck" explained Takeshi

"Yeah, Amy I told him all about us and what's been going on" said Sonic to Amy

"So you know that I didn't do the all that stuff?" asked Amy to Takeshi

"Yeah, I also know about how Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have been living with you since they met you a few weeks ago" said Takeshi

"I'm glad I don't have to keep it a secret from everyone now" said Amy sounding relieved

"I'm still amazed by Sonic told me, I can't believe he's the fastest thing on the planet" said Takeshi

"Yeah it doesn't seem possible" agreed Amy

"What was that?" asked Sonic slightly offended

"Sorry, it's just that you don't look that impressive at first glance" said Amy

"No problem" said Sonic calmly

"But it looks like the secret is out, that guy saw Sonic with us" said Takeshi concerned

"Don't worry, he won't tell anyone" said Sonic calmly

"How can you tell?" asked Amy

"If he tells anyone what happened 1: he'll be placed under arrest for trying to hurt Amy 2: no one will believe a crazy story involving strange creatures with IG pilots" said Sonic

"Good point" said Amy realizing he was right

"But you still haven't explained how you knew I was here" said Amy

"When Tails got out of the bag and back into the Tornado Three he called us and used the tracking device in your radio to pin point your location and told us where you were" explained Sonic

"Oh no! I forgot about Tails and Luca" said Amy panicked

She finally realized she had left Tails in the bag in the dojo and left Luca there too

"Don't worry Tails got out with some help from Knuckles and they brought Luca with them back to your house" said Sonic

"That's good" said Amy

"I'm sorry about all the problems I caused everyone by running away from the garage" said Amy regretfully

"It's no problem I'm just glad you're safe" said Takeshi kindly

He then put his hand on Amy's shoulder in a gentle way

Amy looked up at him and blushed slightly

Sonic could see where this was going and decided to leave them alone

"Since everything is fine here, I'll head back home" said Sonic as she walked away from them

"See ya later Amy!" said Sonic happily before tearing off at high speeds down the street leaving the two love birds alone

Amy and Takeshi watched Sonic leave and then turned back to face each other

Both looked very red and nervous

Takeshi had no idea why but he closed his eyes and slowly moved his face towards Amy's

'_Hey stop! What are you doing!_' Takeshi asked himself

He knew he should do it, he was dating Fantine

But for some reason it felt so…right

Amy looked on with an extremely red face

'_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_' thought Amy excitedly

Her mind raced with thoughts as Takeshi's face got closer

Was he actually going to kiss her!

One part of her mind resisted, he was just a friend and was not that close

But the other part of her mind was desperately hoping he was going to kiss her

She too closed her eyes and moved her face forward

Slowly they got closer to each other

They inched forward at a painfully slow pace just waiting for the inevitable

Inch by inch they got closer

Their lips were about an inch away from each other's now

It seemed destined to happen

This was it!

(**_RING!♪_**)

They were interrupted by Takeshi's cell phone going off

(Takeshi/Amy fans: "D-m it!")

They both backed away from each other quickly

Amy backed into the wall looking extremely embarrassed and red while Takeshi quickly pulled out his cell phone and answered it

"Hello?" greeted Takeshi with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice

"_Hello Takeshi?"_ replied Satomi

"Ms. Satomi (I think the Ms. is right) what is it?" asked Takeshi

"_Have you found Amy yet? I'm about to give the police permission to bring her in and notify her parents"_ said Satomi seriously

"No need, I found her" said Takeshi

"_What?"_ asked Satomi is disbelief

"I found her, we're in Chinatown near the restaurant" said Takeshi calmly

"_Really?" _asked Satomi

"Yeah she's right next to me" said Takeshi

"_Finally! I was worried sick! Put her on I need to talk to her right now!" _screamed Satomi angrily

Amy could hear Satomi from where she was standing and gave a depressed sigh

She had to face the music

Takeshi could see this and came up with an idea

"Sorry Sa-mi by bat-ry is giv-ing ou-"said Takeshi over his phone

"_Hey wait!"_ shouted Satomi before Takeshi shut off his phone

"Thanks" said Amy gratefully

"No problem, I've seen her wrath before and it's not pretty" said Takeshi

"But this only means I'll have to face everyone tomorrow" said Amy

"Yeah, but we can do it together" said Takeshi to her with a smile

Amy returned Takeshi's smile with a happy smile of her own

"And after we face them tomorrow I can introduce you to Tails and Knuckles" said Amy happily

"Deal" said Takeshi

"I'd better get home and apologize to Luca and Tails" said Amy

"I'll walk you home" said Takeshi

"What?" asked Amy slightly red and embarrassed

"After all that's happened I think it might be a good idea" said Takeshi

"Ok" said Amy happily

They then left the alleyway together

**End Chapter**

(So how was it? I thought it could have been better but it's all up to the reader I guess. I'm half decently happy with how the Amy/Takeshi came out)

(Plus I wanted to thank all the people who have favorite'd the story and reviewed it)

(Also I was hoping someone had an idea for the Satomi overdrive since I really need an idea for it before the next race starts the chapter after next. So if you have an ideas please send them in I'm desperate)

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

Takeshi and Amy manage to get Liz to calm down and not be mad at Amy so they can race finally. Takeshi finds out a little more about the Sonic heroes and their past adventures. And Tails comes up with a plan that lets him upgrade the mech with some serious tech in time for the race. Plus Takeshi has an unexpected reaction to the Chaos Emeralds. He can use them!


End file.
